Facing the Past
by dreamer123
Summary: AU Liason. Mob Princess Elizabeth Webber returns to Port Charles after years abroad. Much to the confusion of her estranged Best Friend Jason. How will everyone react to the secrets she brings with her? Will the truth ever be revealed or, will take it to
1. Default Chapter

This story completely changes liason history. Liz and Jason were best friends before his accident and became friends again after it. Liz's history is totally different but you'll see that as the story goes on. She left PC before the whole Robin Jason breakup and all that drama and hasn't been back since. It takes place right after Carly had Morgan. Most of the other characters storylines stay the same with a few changes. Carly was kidnaped but, never developed feelings for Lorenzo he loves her but she and Sonny are still happy and together (She wasn't shot while giving birth). Rick's Dead. Jason did marry Brenda while she thought she was sick but, they divorced after she got her clean health. Everything with her after that happened the same except she's still in PC. Jason never married or slept with Courtney. She has been after him since she left AJ but, they never got together. She and Carly aren't friends. Carly is nice for Sonny's sake but doesn't like her. Emily never fell in love with Nicholas during the fake relationship She also didn't marry Zander. They're engaged. Nicholas did marry Lydia and they are expecting their first child. I didn't watch GH during the Jason Q years So Everyone's history may change. Things may happen or may not happen how they did in the show. I think everything else will be explained in the story. 

Quartermain Mansion:

Emily was having tea with Lila when the phone rang. 

"Isn't anyone going to answer that. Reginald!" Edward Yelled walking into the room with AJ. 

"Calm down Grandfather, I'll get it." Emily replied rolling her eyes. "Hello." She paused listening. "Hold on." She said taking the phone away from her ear. "It's long distance from Switzerland their looking for Jason Quartermain." She said Shocked. She didn't know what to do. It had been Seven years since the accident who would call for Jason Q. 

"Give it to me." AJ said taking the phone. "Jason Quartermain is dead." He said to the person on the phone and hung up. 

"AJ how could you do that." Emily yelled.

"It's the truth." He replied as he walked out the room.

"I can't believe he did that. I mean what if it was important." She continued. But stopped when she saw the sad look Edward and Lila shared.

"I should get back to work." Edward said kissing Lila before he walked out of the room. 

"What do you think it was about?" Emily Questioned Lila.

"I don't know dear." She replied sadly. "I'm going to go lay down." She called for Reginald.

Emily sat alone wondering. She hadn't really known Jason Q. so it didn't really faze her. 'I wonder if I should mention it to Jason though' she thought. 

Corinthos' penthouse:

Sonny sat on the sofa watching Carly feeding Morgan he looked up when their was a knock on the door. Johnny poked his head in. 

"Miss Mathews is here." He stated.

"Send her in." Sonny replied despite Carly's groan. 

"Hey guys." Courtney said walking in. "Have you seen Jason?"

"He's at the park with Michael. Why?" Sonny asked. Ever since she left AJ His sister had been way to interested in Jason. 

"I just wanted to talk to him. God what's the big deal." She whined. 

Sonny was about to respond when Johnny knocked again. "I've got a delivery." He said.

"Did you check it out." Sonny asked concerned. 

"Yeah we went over it." 

"Thanks." Sonny said taking the box. 

"What is it." Carly asked curiously. 

"I don't know." Sonny replied reading the address. "But, it's not for us. It's addressed to Michael and Morgan." He read the return address and smiled. "It's from Liz."

"Open it." Carly replied excitedly putting Morgan in his basinet.

"No your gona have to be good and wait for Michael" he teased.

Carly was about to pout when the door swung open and Jason and Michael came in laughing. 

"Fine he's here open it." Carly demanded. 

"Open what?" Jason asked.

"Some package for Michael" Courtney replied. "Jason I need to talk to you." 

"Is it a present." Michael asked excited. 

"Probably, it's from Aunt Liz." Sonny answered. Carly noticed the flash of pain that went through Jason's eyes at the mention of Liz. 

"Aunt Liz? Who is she." Courtney demanded tired of being ignored. 

"Michael's god mother." Jason answered. "I'm going for a ride." He turned and rushed out the door before Courtney could follow.

"Jason." She called trying to stop him. 'What's wrong with him?" 

"I honestly don't know? He and Liz were friends before she left town but, something happened and neither of them ever wants to talk about it."

"Oh well I guess I'll get going. When he gets back tell him I'll talk to him later" she said. 

"Sure." Carly replied rolling her eyes.

"Open the box Dad." Michael yelled impatiently. Carly stood next to him nodding in agreement. Sonny laughed at them before tearing open the tape. He pulled two wrapped presents out handing Michael the one with his name on it and gave the one for Morgan to Carly. 

"Wow, It's the remote control car I wanted." Michael yelled. 

"Did you read the card." Sonny asked.

"No." He replied sheepishly. "It says to my Favorite god son love Aunt Liz."

'You'll have to send her a thank you card." Carly said. 

"I'll go make it right now." He said running upstairs.

"Now let's see what she sent Morgan." Carly said opening the card. She red it and Laughed handing it to Sonny.

"Carly I hope you waited until Michael got home to open this. Congratulations to you and Sonny. Love Elisabeth." he read laughing. "She sure knows you." 

"Shut up." She replied tearing the wrapping paper away. "Oh it's beautiful." She said holding up the embroidered baby blanket. The blanket was such a pale blue it was almost white and had scenes from different fairy tales embroidered all over it. 

'Wow I wonder where she found that." Sonny asked.

"She probably made it." Carly replied. "I miss her."

"Me to." 

A Few days later:

Emily hadn't told Jason about the phone call she was going to but when she ran into him he seemed to be in a very bad mood. Also she had noticed AJ acting strangely. He was on the phone a lot and had suddenly left town and came home two days later never telling anyone where he went. But what confused her most was that he had been drinking again since Courtney left him and Suddenly stopped a few days ago for no reason. She was happy he did but very confused. To top it all off Robin had come home from Paris the other Day. She had been spending a lot of time trying to work things out with Jason much to Carly and Courtney's dislike. She sat contemplating all this trying to quickly finish the family dinner before Zander picked her up for their date. She jumped up when she heard knocking at the door. Edward started yelling about the servants again. "I got it." She yelled. She swung the door open and stared at the woman standing outside. She knew her from somewhere but couldn't really place her.

"Hi Emily, wow your all grown up." the woman said. 

Then it hit her "Oh my god Liz Hi." She said. "Sorry I spaced for a minute. Come in. What are you doing here." She asked. 

"Who is it." Edward bellowed walking into the room followed by the rest of the clan. "Elisabeth Dear what a pleasant sunrise." He said hugging her. 

"Hey everyone." She said getting hugs from the rest of the group. She paused when she came to Dillion. "I don't think I know you." 

"This is my Brother Dillion." Ned told her. "Dillion this is Elisabeth Webber." 

"Hi." She replied. 

"Elisabeth how lovely to see you." Lila exclaimed as Reginald wheeled her into the room. 

"Grandmother, it's great to see you." She replied kissing her cheek

"Come on you must tell us all about your adventures." Lila said leading her into the living room with the rest of the family following. 

"Grandmother? Is she related?" Dillion asked.

"Yeah she's my little sister." AJ said smiling as he followed the group into the living room.

"Huh?" Dillion said confused. He'd never heard of her before. 

"She was Jason Q's best friend before the accident. I wasn't around but from what I know she basically grew up here. She and Jason were inseparable." Emily answered. 

"Oh." Dillion replied.

Later at the Penthouse: 

Sonny and Carly sat as Michael showed them all the 'cool tricks' he could do with his new remote control car. When Johnny popped his head in. 

"Someone's here to see you." He announced laughing.

"Who is it?" Sonny questioned. 

"It's some crazy woman claiming Mrs Corinthos owes her a hundred dollars." He replied trying not to laugh.

"Oh my god it can't be." Carly said jumping up. She ran to the door flung it open and screamed happily. "Liz I can't believe it." She said hugging her. 

"Let her come in." Sonny laughed at his wife. They all turned when they heard the elevator ding. Jason stepped off and looked to see what all the yelling he heard was about. His gaze swept from Carly and Sonny to the woman standing with them. He couldn't believe it, it couldn't be her. But, he knew it was he'd know her anywhere. He looked into the blue eyes that had been haunting him since he woke up. "Elisabeth." He stated.

"Jason" She relplied. He gave her a brief nod before turning and walking into his penthouse slaming the door behind him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. welcome home

They all turned when they heard the elevator ding. Jason stepped off and looked to see what all the yelling he heard was about. His gaze swept from Carly and Sonny to the woman standing with them. He couldn't believe it, it couldn't be her. But, he knew it was he'd know her anywhere. He looked into the blue eyes that had been haunting him since he woke up. "Elisabeth." He stated.  
  


"Jason" She replied. He gave her a brief nod before turning and walking into his penthouse slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell was that about?" Carly asked ushering her into the penthouse. 

"You'd have to ask him." Liz said sadly. 

Michael got up and stood shyly behind Sonny. Liz had left town when he was still a baby he only knew her through letters and the gifts she sent. 

"So where's my favorite god son?" She asked noticing the boy's shyness.

"Aunt Liz?" He asked coming out from behind Sonny. 

"Hey Michael. Wow your all grown up." She laughed as he hugged her. "So are you married yet?" She teased.

"No. Girls are gross." He said. 

"Hey, I'm a girl." Carly said pretending to pout.

"Your not a girl you're a mom. It's different.." Michael explained. "You want to see my trick?" He asked excitedly running over to the car she had given him. 

A few hours later after Michael had finally been forced to go to bed The adults sat catching up. 

Carly was dying to ask why she came home now. After everything that had gone on the past few years then she suddenly pops into town with no warning, something was going on.

"So how long are you staying?" she asked. 

"I wish I knew." Liz said with a sad smile confusing them. She glanced at her watch. "I should get going." 

"Where are you staying?" Sonny asked as they walked her to the elevator.. 

"Your more than welcome to stay here." Carly began.

"I'm Staying with the Quartermain's for now." She replied glancing at Jason's closed door. "I'll be fine. Thanks anyway." 

"I don't know how you put up with them." Carly replied shaking her head. "They drove me nuts when I was there." 

"They're not that bad." Liz answered laughing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Meet me at Kelly's at noon." Carly called as the elevator closed. "Now" she said turning and walking to Jason's door. "I'm gona find out what the hell is going on." She started pounding on his door.

"What!" Jason yelled as he swung the door open. 

"What was all that about earlier?" Carly demanded.

"I don't know what you mean." He answered giving her a blank stare. 

"Don't give me that look. You know what I'm talking about. You and Liz used to be friends." She replied.

"Yeah we used to be." He answered shutting the door in her face.

He thought back to the day He met her. The day he woke up from his coma he remembered all the people trying to make him remember. He had heard about her from all of the strangers who called themselves family but she hadn't shown up yet. When she came it was late way past visiting hours but, somehow she had snuck into his room. 

Flashback:

"Jason." She called softly walking towards the bed.

"Who are you." he asked coldly.

"Elisabeth." She answered reaching the bed. 

"Look I don't know you and I'm not your friend." He yelled. He was tired from a day with the Quartermain's.

"If you don't know me how do you know You don't want to be my friend." She challenged.

"I Just do." He replied looking up at her face. When their gazes met he wasn't prepared for the jolt that he felt. It scared him. "Go away." 

"No." She replied. If he wanted to act like a five year old so could she. "You can sit there and ignore me all you want but, I'm not leaving."

"Fine." He replied. And he did. For the next week she would come in every night and he would sit and ignore her. She would just sit there at the side of his bed and watch him. He knew if he wanted to he could call the nurse and have her removed but, part of him was afraid she would leave and wouldn't come back. She sat there every night he had no idea how long she stayed after he fell asleep but, every morning when he woke up she would be gone. Then one night it seemed like she wasn't coming. It got later and later. He was worried he'd finally driven her away. Then he heard her familiar footsteps outside his door.

"I didn't think you were coming." He said as the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late. I told you, you couldn't get rid of me." She answered surprised he spoke to her.

"I'm glad you came." He admitted. From then on they were friends. She never spoke about Jason Q. and he never asked. He knew from the Quartermain's She was Jason Q's best friend but, He didn't know much else. It bothered him a little but, she honestly seemed to want to be friends with him as Jason Morgan. 

Coming out of his memories he kicked the coffee table across the room but, he was wrong. She lied she said she wouldn't leave and did. But what bothered him most was why was she back now he wondered

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Friends and Foes

Coming out of his memories he kicked the coffee table across the room but, he was wrong. She lied she said she wouldn't leave and did. But what bothered him most was why was she back now he wondered

Next Morning:

Liz hadn't gotten much sleep. Why is Jason angry at me. She didn't understand. She should be angry with him. He was the one who cut all ties with her. She remembered the day she left.

Flashback:

"So your really gona do it?" Jason asked. 

"Yeah. It's always been the plan. I would travel through Europe you know do the struggling artist thing." She replied.

"I don't think you can be a 'struggling artist' if you have a trust fund." Jason teased.

"That's because you have no imagination. Just because I have money doesn't mean I have to spend it. My trust doesn't kick in till I'm twenty-six anyway." 

"Poor little mob princess has to live off the interest." 

"Hey I haven't spent a dime of that money and I don't ever plan to." She snapped.

"It's just money you might as well take it."

"It's his money. I don't want anything from him." Her family was infamous. Maffia royalty. The Webber's were once the most powerful and feared crime family. They had ties all over the world. But like all great dynasties they had died out. She was the last or she should say last known Webber. Her Grandfather Stephen had been in control during the height of their power. He had three sons Jeff, Mark and, Stephen Jr. He brought his son's up in the life, taught and trained them how to survive. But, it seems they weren't cut out for it. Mark loved to travel he took care of business relations with their international partners. Liz could recall how he would sit when he visited and tell her about all the places he'd been and thing's he'd seen. She wore a black velvet dress with pink embroidery to his funeral when she was eight. Stephen Jr or Stevie, was the smart one he went to Law school and was an excellent attorney. He was always around to make sure the charges didn't stick. That funeral was harder she'd been twelve, and sat wondering if he, his wife and three year old son had been scared when their car exploded on the way home from church. That just left her Father and Herself. Sure their were a handful of cousins and other distant family members but the core of the organization had been crumbling. She never met her mother, She died in child birth, a fact her father loved to remind her of. He constantly would remind her how she 'killed her mother' and how useless she was. After Stevie's death the relatives started to disappear. She had been to more funeral's than she could count. She had closets full of black dresses. Their line was dying out and her father knew it. He blamed her for not having a son, for taking away his wife, for existing. To the outside world he was charming, handsome, rich, and yes a criminal but, behind closed doors he was a monster. As any child growing up in the business she had been trained to show no emotions to the outside world, you don't let people know when your scared, you don't let them know what's important, you don't let them see how they've gotten to you. It was for your own protection, to keep you safe but, maybe it was why no one knew how much pain she was in. Well not no one, one person had taken the time to look past that wall and saw the hurt, and loneliness. 

"He's dead, he can't hurt you anymore." Jason reassured her.

"Tell that to my nightmares" She muttered. 

"I'm really gona miss you."He admitted. 

"We talked about this my leaving will make things easier. You can come with me." 

"You know I can't. I've got people here depending on me." 

"Well if you ever change your mind you'll know where to find me. Plus I'm gona write and call so much you'll get sick of hearing from me." 

"I'm still gona miss you. It wont be the same."

"I know." She said throwing her arms around him. "I'll see you later." 

"Yeah, I'll see you later." He replied kissing her forehead.

She was startled from her memories by a knock on her door.

"Liz are you awake." AJ called softly. 

"Yeah come in." She called tying her robe around her. As soon as she stood up the nausea hit her. She ran for the bathroom. 

"You ok." AJ asked concerned. 

"Yeah, it come's and goes. Some days are better than others." 

"So how did it go at Sonny and Carly's?"

"Good. It was great to see them." 

"Did you tell them?" He asked. 

"No not yet. I need some more time." 

"Their gona figure it out eventually. You can't hide it." 

"I know but, I just want to things to be normal for a while you know." 

"Yeah. So have you seen him." 

She didn't need to ask who he was she knew. "He hates me." 

"Why would you think that." He asked shocked.

"I don't know maybe it was the cold look and slammed door that tipped me off. It's funny I should be mad at him. But, I can't be. Not now." 

"You need to tell him the truth." 

"I can't not yet. I want to know what happened and see if he wants me back in his life. If I tell him he wont be honest. You haven't told anyone, have you?" She asked.

"No and I wont, I promised you. But, just because I don't say anything doesn't mean people aren't going to find out. It'll be better if they hear it from you." 

"I know. I have to get ready to meet Carly for lunch." 

"I don't know how you put up with her."

"You know she says the same about you. But, who are you to talk you married her." She laughed.

"Don't remind me." He groaned walking out the door.

She walked downstairs glancing at her watch she was gona e late. It wasn't her fault she hadn't expected to get so sick this morning maybe it was all the traveling. I hope Carly hasn't been waiting to long she thought as she walked towards the door. Bumping into someone.

"Sorry" She said looking up. "Dillion right." 

"Yeah it's ok." He replied. 

"I'm just in a rush I'm meeting a friend for lunch and I'm running late." 

"Well I'm going to Kelly's to meet up with a friend but, I could drop you off on the way." He offered.

"Really, That's were I'm heading." She replied grabbing his arm. "So tell me about this friend, is it a girl." She teased.

By the time they reached Kelly's Dillion had told her all about his relationship with Georgie. He was surprised by her. He thought anyone who was so well liked by the entire Quartermain clan and liked them all back had to be nuts. But, she was nice. They walked into Kelly's laughing. Liz scanned the room. 

"Great all that rush and she's not even here yet." Liz complained laughing. 

"Georgie's over there with her sister. You can sit with us till she gets here." He offered. 

"Thanks." She glanced over at the two young blondes one, of which was glaring at her. That must be her she thought. She almost laughed. Dillion was what sixteen, ten years younger than her she wasn't that desperate. "I think she's jealous." She whispered as they walked over.

"I wish." He whispered back.

"Somebody likes you and I think you like her back." She teased. 

"Grow up." He replied.

"Hey guys" he said when they reached the table.

"Hi." Maxie replied.

"Hello." Georgie said coldly.

"You were right Dillion, she is gorgeous." Liz said to tease him and stop Georgie from giving her death glares. 

"W-What!" Georgie stuttered. Turning red as did Dillion.

"Aren't they cute." Liz asked Maxie laughing.

"So cute it makes me physically ill sometimes." Maxie responded joining in the teasing. 

"Shut up." Dillion and Georgie replied.

"Aren't you going to introduce us." Georgie asked acting much friendlier as they all sat.

"This is Elisabeth, She's staying with the Q's." 

"Elisabeth Webber?" Georgie asked shocked.

"I knew I recognized you." Maxie added.

"Maybe I should wait at the counter." Liz said uncomfortably.

"Why" Dillion asked.

"Long story." She replied standing up.

"Well look who came crawling into town." Came a voice from behind her.

"You'd think she'd have learnt no one here wanted her to by now." Came a second voice.

Liz groaned. It couldn't be but, she knew it was. "Robin, Brenda so nice to see you." She replied sarcastically.

"That's why." Georgie told Dillion.

She knew this wasn't going to be pretty but as her life went things always seemed to go from bad to worse. Just as she was prepared to walk away and ignore them Carly finally decided to show up, no chance of that now. 

"So you came rushing back to steal Jason again." Robin spat.

"Last time I checked you to weren't together so how could I steal him." She responded.

"Yeah Jason kick you to the curb a long time ago little miss perfect." Carly added.

"And I bet you couldn't wait to rush back so you could have him." Robin accused.

"Yes more than four years after your breakup I come rushing home to seduce him. You figured me out." She said rolling her eyes. 

"So then why come back now? Jason made it clear he wanted nothing to do with you, what's left for you here?" Robin replied.

Robin hit a nerve. She never knew why Jason cut her out of his life and it hurt having that bitch throw it in her face. "You don't know anything about my friendship with Jason so shut."

"I know he hasn't been in contact with you since you left." Robin replied smugly.

"It was you! Wasn't it." Liz yelled furious. "You did it." 

"Did what?" Robin asked innocently laughing.

"You know what you bitch. How could you." Liz demanded.

"It was easier than you would think. What are you gona do tell on me. He'll never believe you." Robin replied smugly. "He picked me over you once and he'll do it again." 

"He didn't pick you I left." Liz defended.

"Sure keep telling yourself that." Robin laughed. "How does it feel to know he'd rather be with a dying woman than you?" 

"You know he married me." Brenda added. "He hates me and we thought I was dying but, he married me, He chose a dying woman over you twice." 

"Shut up you bitch. He only did that because Sonny felt bad for you." Carly spat.

"Why don't you two just grow up. Jason is a person not some kind of prize in your sick games." Liz spat.

"Ohh does it hurt. Knowing he'd rather be with someone he hates than you?" Brenda gloated.

"I don't know Brenda. Does it hurt that you got the man who hates you to marry you but, both the men who claimed to love you left you at the alter?" Liz asked.

"You bitch." Brenda said. Liz's words threw salt in wounds that had yet to heal.

"Truth hurts, huh sweetie." Carly laughed.

"Don't listen to her Bren, She's an unfeeling bitch. She's incapable of any real emotions. I bet she doesn't even feel sorry that I'm dying." Robin Replied.

"Your right I don't not even a tiny bit." Liz stated calmly. Which caused a collectives gasp thought the restaurant. Even Carly was Shocked.

"Your horrible." Brenda said slapping her across the face.

Liz grabbed her wrist. "You really don't want to mess with me." She replied calmly. 

"She could have you arrested for assault." Carly added. "But, it would be much more fun to watch her kick your ass."

"Everybody calm down." Sonny boomed.

The women turned to see him and Jason standing watching them. 

"How long have you guys been there." Carly asked with a groan. 

"We walked in right after you. Got front row seats." Sonny said without any amusement.

"She started it." Robin cut in. She, Brenda and Carly looked away from the men guiltily.

"Whatever you say." Liz said dropping Brenda's wrist. "I'm sick of this. Why don't you two find some other hobby and leave me alone." She added walking out the door. 

"Liz wait." Carly tried to stop her. But she was already gone. 

"Jason did you hear what she said to me." Robin said producing a few fake tears. "She's so mean." 

"Yeah I heard what you said to." Jason replied coldly. He ran out the door hoping he could catch up with Liz. 

"Sonny." Carly began hoping to avoid a lecture.

"Save it Carly." He cut in. Causing Brenda to smirk. "You two." He began turning to Brenda and Robin. "Leave my family alone. That includes Elisabeth." He finished coldly glaring at them.

"Sonny how can you say that to me after everything. I thought you considered me family. How can you turn your back on me?" Robin whined.

"It's not as hard as you'd think" Sonny replied leading Carly out the door.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A kiss on the swings

Jason was about to give up when he spotted Liz sitting on a bench staring at the water. "I'm sorry about Robin." He said He stepped closer when she didn't respond. "Elisabeth, I Just want to.." She cut him of.

"Go away Jason." She replied turning to face him. He winced when he saw the deep purple bruise on her cheek. He reached to touch he face dropping his hand at her glare.

"What do you want. I mean You made it clear we aren't friends. So why are you here?" She asked coldly.

"What did you mean when you said Robin 'did it'?" 

"Does it really matter?" She asked. "You know After the accident when I lost my best friend, I thought nothing could ever hurt me so badly again. But, I was wrong." She laughed. "You know at least Jason Q. didn't just cut me out of his life with no explanation. I was almost surprised when it hurt just as badly if not more to lose you." 

"I don't know what your talking about I didn't.." He began to defend himself.

"I know I should have realized it wasn't you. But, it doesn't really matter the damage is done." She cut him off opening her purse and pulling out a bunch of letters. "Here." She continued dropping them in his lap. "Tell Robin congratulations, she won again." She finished walking away.

He sat there stunned and confused. What the hell is going on he thought. Glancing down at the letters in his lap. They were all addressed to him from Liz from Europe. Their were about twenty all had the same bright red return to sender stamp next to the return address. "Dammit." He swore loudly. He'd never got any of these letters then it suddenly made sense. Robin she must have done this. 

"Jason." Carly called as she and Sonny walked out onto the docks. 

"Did you find her." Sonny asked.

"Yeah." He sighed frustrated.

"What happened?" Carly asked. Jason handed her the letter. "What the hell? Why did you.." She started then it hit her. "That bitch!" She screamed.

"Carly calm down." Sonny tried to calm her. "What's going on Jase?" 

"Apparently Robin sent all Liz's letters back to her unopened and she thought I did it." Jason admitted.

"So that's why you to stopped talking. I never could figure that one out. " Sonny commented. 

"Yeah it was so weird all the sudden you two were acting like the other didn't exist." Carly added. "I tried to talk to her but every time I brought you up she would change the subject or tell me she had to go. You were the same way." 

"I just can't believe Robin would do this." Jason sighed. "I know she hated Liz but to do this." 

"Hey this is great." Carly exclaimed causing the men to look at her as if she was crazy. "I mean you guys can be friends again now that you know the truth." 

"I don't think so." Jason admitted sadly.

"Why not." Carly demanded.

"I don't think she wants to be. She said to tell Robin she won." He replied.

  
  


Liz's cab pulled up to the mansion and she handed the driver some money. If I leave right now I can be back in Europe by tomorrow she thought. Running up to her room to pack. AJ stood in her doorway and watched her pack her suitcases. 

"I heard about Kelly's." He said.

"AJ." She looked up surprised. "I can't do this." She admitted.

"I never figured Elisabeth Webber to be one to run away." He replied.

"Hah." She laughed. "Where the hell have you been I spent my whole life running. Only it used to be to Jason." she added sadly. "But he's gone and I guess it's time I realized that I've got no where to go." 

"You still have me and the rest of the Family and even Sonny and Carly." He reminded her. 

"It's not the same." 

"I know but, You can't run forever." 

"I know I still have things to take care of here." She began. "But, sometimes I just wish he was here you know. He always knew what to do." 

"I'm sorry." AJ replied.

"For what." she asked.

"For taking him away." He admitted. "It was my fault but, you never blamed me." 

"Hey do I think you were stupid to drive drunk, Yes. And Do I think it was dumb of him to get in the car, Yes. But, no one made him he choose to. Blaming you wont bring him back. And blaming yourself wont do any good either."

"So what are you gona do now?" He asked.

"What I came here to do. I guess I need to see Sonny his lawyer handles the trust fund and I need to take care of that." 

"What are you gona do with it." he asked. 

"What I always planned to basically." She replied.

"Good luck. I should get back to work." 

"Thanks." She replied picking up the phone. Fifteen minutes later she was heading back out the door to meet Sonny and Carly at the park. 

"Aunt Liz." Michael called as she walked up to the group. "Did you want to play with me?" he asked. 

"Sure buddy." She laughed.

"Let's play on the swings. Uncle Jason said he would push me." He answered excitedly.

"You know the swings are my favorite part of the park." She told him.

"Why." He asked. 

"Because that's where I met Jason." She replied.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded.

"Mommy said you knew Uncle Jason when he was little like me." 

"I did." She replied. 

"What was he like." Michael asked.

The adults stood their watching. Liz never talked about Jason Q. In the rare moments she did it was never in much detail. But, ever since Carly mentioned to Michael that Liz knew Jason when he was little Michael had been dying to know. 

"How about I tell you how I met him." Liz asked as she sat on the swing..

"Ok." Michael responded excited. Jason moved closer curios himself. He knew they met at the park but she never had given them the details. Sonny and Carly watched amused at Jason's curiosity but, were also curious themselves.

"I was five years old. I didn't have any friends. The kids at the park were usually mean or just ignored me. Their parents didn't like my Dad so they weren't aloud to be my friend." She began.

"Sometimes that happens to me." Michael admitted. "Sometimes my friends mommies and daddies don't like me to play with them because they don't like daddy." 

"I know it stinks." Liz began again. "But, one day that all changed. I was sitting here watching all the other kids playing and having fun when A boy came over and sat next to me. I had seen him playing before and he had lots of friends. I thought he came over to tease me. The other kids liked to see if they could make me cry. But, he just sat down......

Flashback:

Liz turned to look at the boy who sat on the swing next to her unsure of what to do. 

"Hi." Jason said smiling brightly.

"Hi." She replied in looking at her shoes preparing herself for the teasing she knew was coming. Everyday she came to the park and sat on the swings watching the other children play. They never wanted her to play with them they ignored her unless it was to try and make her cry. She wouldn't do it though. She wouldn't let them see how much they hurt her.

"I'm gona marry you."He stated smiling.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because you're my best friend." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok." She said finally returning his smile.

"I gotta go." He said looking across the park.

She looked in the direction he was and saw an older woman smiling at them as she collected a boy a bit older than Jason and packed up their toys. 

"Bye." She said sadly maybe the woman wouldn't let him be her friend. 

Jason jumped off the swing and kissed her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." He yelled running towards his family. Causing her to smile again.

End Flashback.

"He kissed you gross." Michael yelled. Causing the Adults to laugh.

"I can't believe he proposed to you." Carly laughed.

"I know I didn't even know his name." Liz replied smiling.

"Uncle Jason you were weird." Michael said causing more laughter.

"Hey she said yes." Jason defended himself.

"So why didn't you marry her." Michael asked.

"I don't know buddy." Jason replied glancing at Liz but, she seemed lost in her memories. And for the first time he was jealous he couldn't share them. 

"Did the lady let you be friends?" Michael asked pulling her from her thought's.

"It was Lila, Jason's grandmother, and yes she let us be friends." Liz smiled. 

"I've met Lila, She's nice." Michael told her.

"Yeah, she is." Liz replied.

"Maybe she knows why uncle Jason was so weird." Michael added.

"Maybe." Liz laughed. "You'll have to ask her." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Friends?

Jason watched as Michael and Elisabeth swung on the swings. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she swung higher and higher laughing as the wind whipped her long curly hair around her. 

"Higher Uncle Jason." Michael called as he struggled to keep up with Liz. 

"Buddy it's almost dinner time we have to go." Carly responded as Jason stopped his swing.

"Is Aunt Liz coming to dinner?" He asked.

"You can ask her." Sonny replied. 

"Aunt Liz wana come over for dinner?" Michael called.

"Not tonight buddy" She answered. "Maybe tomorrow." She added at his disappointed look.

Michael watched her for another minute before turning to Jason. "Maybe she needs you to help her stop." 

"I think she'll be ok." Jason laughed watching her leap from the swing landing gracefully on the ground.

"Wow that was awesome." Michael exclaimed. "I wana try." 

"You're a bad influence." Sonny teased.

"I get that a lot." Liz laughed.

"Do you need a ride back to the mansion." Jason asked.

"Sure." She replied smiling. She knew she'd have to face him eventually.

"Well here's Justice's card. He'll see you tomorrow at one." Sonny said handing her a business card. 

After their goodbye's she and Jason walked silently over to his bike. 

"I haven't been for a ride in years." She said smiling excitedly.

"You always did love my bike." 

"It's the thing I like most about you." She teased.

"I knew it." He laughed. Then suddenly grew serious. "Elisabeth can we go somewhere and Talk?" 

"I guess now's as good a time as any." She replied hopping on the bike.

He loved the way it felt to have her on the back of his bike. The way she screamed holding him tightly as he rounded the curves. He never realized how much he missed it. He wanted to keep riding forever but, he wanted some answers. Finally he stopped the bike and helped her off. She took in their surroundings. She walked over to her favorite statue. The one of the girl. They never could decide if she was happy or sad. It was their eternal debate. 

"God I missed this place." She sighed.

"Then why did you stay away so long." Jason countered. 

"I didn't really have a reason to come back." 

"And you do now?" 

"Yes." She answered not going into details.

"So why do you need a lawyer?" Jason asked.

"Sonny's lawyer handles my trust." She replied. 

"So that's why you came back. Your twenty-six. You came back for the trust." He replied hurt.

"It's part of the reason."

"I thought you didn't want the money." 

"I don't." 

"Dammit Liz, What aren't you telling me. I know something is up." He demanded.

"Jason I came back believing you wanted nothing to do with me. I know it was a huge misunderstanding but, what do you want me to say, That I missed you like crazy and hoped I could repair our friendship. Well I did." She yelled.

"I missed you too." he admitted. "I didn't even realize how much until I saw you standing out in the hallway." 

"I know what you mean. Do you think we could start over." She asked.

"What do you mean." 

"I mean forget the past few years and just be friends again." 

"I'd like that." 

"So tell me more about how much you missed me." She teased.

"It wasn't that much." he laughed pulling her into his arms. 

She sighed. She'd missed this. She always felt so safe wrapped up in his arms. "I've really got to get back. I promised Lila I would have dinner with her." 

"What about the rest of the Q's" He asked.

"Edward has a dinner meeting. Emily and Dillion have dates. Monica and Alan are at some hospital thing and AJ has plans with Skye. So it's just Lila and me unless you'd care to join us." 

"Sure." 

"Really let's go." she replied excitedly.

"Grandmother." Liz called as they walked into the mansion. 

"Elisabeth dear how was your afternoon." She replied coming into the foyer.

"Good, Guess who I dragged to dinner." She laughed.

"Jason dear, how lovely. You came on the perfect night everyone is out." She smiled.

"So I heard." He replied kissing her cheek. 

"Come on we'll eat in the garden." She said as Reginald began to wheel her outside. 

"I'll meet you two out there." Liz responded running up the stairs. 

Lila tried to start a conversation with Jason but his thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. 

"So Jason what are you thinking about." Lila asked pulling him from his thoughts.

"Oh. I'm sorry Grandmother." He began.

"Nonsense. Is anything wrong?" She asked.

"No. It's just Elisabeth was telling Michael how we met today, and it, it just made me wonder. You know." He tried to explain.

"You wish you could remember." She stated.

"Yeah but, it's weird I never have before." He admitted.

"I understand." She replied.

"I don't, you know when everyone wanted me to remember I was so confused and, some people have excepted that I wont but others still wish I would. It never really bothered me this much. You know what I mean." 

"Your worried she wishes you would remember." Lila asked.

"Yes, I mean no. I mean I guess I wonder if she wishes I was him. I don't know why I suddenly do. She never acts like she does or pushed me to remember but she has to he was her best friend and..." he trailed off.

"And you want to be her best friend." Lila prodded.

"That's not really it." he admitted.

"You want to be more than her friend." Lila questioned smiling. 

"I'm not really sure." 

"I think you need to speak to her about this." 

"I know." He replied. "I'm just not sure how to." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. waking up alone

The next evening Liz sat in the lobby of Harborview towers waiting for the elevator going over everything Justice had told her. God investments, stocks, bonds, properties, why did this trust have to be so annoying. She looked up as the elevator dinged it's arrival. As the door opened she smiled noticing the other passenger.

"Following me?" Jason teased.

"You wish." She laughed. 

"What have you got there?" He asked gesturing to the package in her hand.

"It's a photo album." She began. "I figured Michael would like to see it." 

"It's of you and Jason Quartermain." He commented.

"Yeah. Lila gave it to me after the accident." She smiled sadly. "She told me in the end all anyone really has our memories and you could either wallow in the old ones or make new ones. But, you don't have to forget the past to move on." 

"So what kind of pictures are in it." He asked.

"I honestly don't know I never looked at it." 

"Why not." 

"I guess I wasn't ready." She replied sadly. 

"You didn't want to remember?" 

"I don't need pictures to remember. I guess I was waiting for someone to share it with." 

"You really miss him don't you." Jason asked.

"Yes and no." She replied surprising him. " I mean he didn't really go anywhere. You may not have the memories but, your still pretty much the same."

"I am not." He replied.

"How would you know." She countered.

"I'm not him. I tried to be once and I can't. The Quartermain's told me all about him and I'm not him." 

"What did they tell you. That he wanted to be a doctor, that he was an excellent student, well mannered, the perfect son. That's not who he was." 

"Then who was he." He asked.

"He was just Jason." She replied.

"Oh that makes sense." He rolled his eyes. "He was a spoiled little rich kid who would despise everything I am." 

"Are you really so sure about that? I mean He may have been rich and yes sometimes a brat but, his best friend was the local crime lords only daughter."

"He hated Sonny. He thought he was just a criminal. He was a snob, a spoiled little punk." Jason tried desperately to convince her he wasn't like Jason Q. 

"He hated organized crime because he saw what it did to me, What my father did to me. He hated it because he was the one who had to pick up the pieces when it tore me apart." She yelled near tears.

"I'm sorry I don't want to fight." He tried to calm her down.

"Me either. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just hate that the Q's made you feel it was such a horrible thing to be like him." She replied as the elevator opened. 

After dinner Michael raced over to the couch. "Can we look at the pictures now." 

"Sure buddy." Liz replied peeling the brown paper covering the book off. She looked at the cover smiling it was dark brown with Jason & Elisabeth written in gold script below a picture of Jason and Liz sitting on the sings at the park. "That's the Day we met." She said smiling at the picture as everyone crowded around to look. Some of the pictures made her laugh and others she would barely glance at. She would pause at some telling the story that went with them. 

"What happened to your faces." Michael asked when they came to a picture of Liz and Jason with bandages on their foreheads. She smiled her hand instinctively rose to trace the faint scar on her forehead. 

"That is the day Jason and AJ decided it was time to take off my training wheels." She laughed. "I was seven, Jason was eight and, AJ was ten. We were riding bikes outside the mansion...."

Flashback:

"Liz come on your seven you don't need training wheels anymore. I can teach you to ride without them." Jason tried to convince her. 

"Yeah I can take them off for you." AJ offered.

"Ok." She conceded. AJ raced to the tool shed while Jason started giving her pointers. Once the training wheels were off the boys held her bike steady while she got on.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." She began fearfully.

"Scared." Jason teased.

"No." She replied determined if they could do it so could she. The boys held onto her bike as she began to pedal. When she came to the small hill in the road they let go. 

"Your doing it." Jason called as she picked up speed. As soon as the words left his mouth she fell smacking her head on the pavement. "Elisabeth." Jason screamed running towards her. 

"I'm gona get Mom." AJ called racing into the house. 

Jason helped her up and started crying when he saw the blood gushing from her forehead. 

"Liz, sweetie are you ok." Monica called running to her with AJ close behind. 

"My head hurts." She replied calmly. Monica looked at them confused Liz was the one hurt but, Jason was the one in tears. 

End Flashback.

"Monica took me to the hospital and stitched up my head while Alan stayed home and put the training wheels back on my bike." she laughed. 

"Then why does Jason have a bandage on his head to?" Carly asked.

"I told him it was his fault I looked so stupid so he said he'd look stupid with me to make me feel better." She answered smiling. 

"That's so sweet." Carly replied.

"That's the kind of guy he was." She said looking at Jason. 

"Ok Michael it's time for bed. We can finish looking at the pictures another day." Sonny said. 

"How about I come back tomorrow after school." Liz cut in before Michael could protest.

"Ok." He replied happily.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Liz said walking to the door. 

Jason caught up with her in the hallway. "Hey do you have any plans." he asked. 

"No." She replied.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to finish looking through the book with me." He asked shyly. 

"I'd like that." She replied smiling as they walked into his penthouse. 

They stayed up all night looking at pictures. She would tell him the stories behind some. It wasn't what he expected. He thought it would be like hearing about someone else's life and it was in some ways but, it was nice to hear about the life he had lead before the accident without the pressure to remember it. The next morning Jason woke up to find himself sleeping on the couch with Liz in his arms. He didn't remember falling asleep. He didn't move afraid to wake her. He watched as she slept, her head resting on his chest, it felt right like the missing piece to a puzzle. In that instant he knew he didn't want to be her friend, he wanted more. But, would she?

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Some things never change

He didn't remember falling back asleep but, when he woke up She was gone. He sat up. "Elisabeth." He called thinking she may still be in the penthouse but, somehow he knew she wasn't. Where the hell did she go and how did she leave without him noticing. He was usually woken at the tiniest noise or movement. He glanced at his watch it was only nine. He opened the door and scanned the hallway noticing Johnny standing at his post outside Sonny's door. 

"Did you see Elisabeth leave?" He asked.

"No, but I just got here about an hour ago. Max was on the door last night you may want to ask him?" Johnny replied. 

Jason nodded crossing the hall. "Sonny up?" 

Johnny nodded opening the door. 

An Hour and a half earlier:

Elisabeth Crept back into the mansion.

"Where have you been young lady?" came a voice behind her causing her to jump. She spun around.

"God, AJ are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She asked.

"You didn't answer my question.": He teased.

"Sorry I missed curfew."She laughed. 

"No your not." 

"Were you worried." She asked.

"No. I'm just glad I didn't have to come bail you out at three in the morning again." He laughed. 

"That wasn't my fault." she argued.

"It never is." He laughed.

"So am I grounded?" She teased.

"Yep, go to your room." He laughed.

"Do I at least get to have breakfast first." 

"I guess." 

They walked into the dinning room laughing drawing the attention of the rest of the family. "Good morning." Liz called to the group.

"Good morning dear. I didn't hear you come in last night. Did you have fun at your dinner." Lila asked. 

"You didn't here her because she just walked in five minutes ago." AJ teased.

"Tattle tale." She pretended to pout sticking her tongue out at him. 

"She wont say were she was but judging by how cheerful she is I would say she was out with the hooligan all night." AJ teased.

"Shut up." She laughed throwing a roll at him. 

"How is Jason?" Monica asked eager for any information on her son.

"He's good." Liz replied ignoring the teasing looks she was getting from AJ. 

AJ shared a conspiring look with Dillion and Emily. "Did he kiss you?" AJ teased.

"AJ" She yelled turning bright red.

"Yeah did he." Emily and Dillion asked laughing.

"Shut up." She replied.

"She hasn't dined it." AJ Laughed.

"Elisabeth and Jason sitting in a tree." Emily started.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Dillion finished.

"I hate you guys." Liz yelled. 

"You could just answer the question." AJ answered innocently.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell." She replied.

"That means yes." Dillion declared victoriously.

"No it does not." Liz replied. 

"Come on, just tell us. Did he kiss you?" Emily pleaded.

"Children." Monica scolded. Causing the room to burst into laughter. 

"I feel like we just went ten years back in time." Alan laughed. 

"So." AJ asked.

"So what" Liz replied.

"Come on tell us." Dillion pleaded.

"I'm curious myself." Lila added.

"Grandmother!" Liz cried. 

"Well I am. You know I have the perfect dress to wear to your wedding." She said with a smile.

"You've been saying that ever since we met." Liz laughed. 

"So do you need help picking out china?" Dillion asked innocently. 

"I want to be a bridesmaid." Emily added.

"She wouldn't marry that hooligan" Edward cut in.

"Be quiet Edward." Lila scolded. "You know the garden would be a lovely place for the ceremony once the roses bloom." 

"AJ I'm gona kill you." Liz muttered burring her face in her hands as the Q's planned her wedding. 

Latter at Kelly's:

"Hey your late." Carly called as Liz walked in. 

"I had to sneak out. AJ grounded me." Liz laughed as she walked up to the table. 

"What?" Sonny asked confused.

"He caught me sneaking in at seven thirty." She laughed.

"Sorry I got you in trouble." Jason teased. 

"No your not." She laughed. "But, remind me to kill AJ latter." 

"Why." Carly asked.

"Elisabeth and Jason sitting...." Emily sang behind her.

"Set a date yet." Dillion added.

"Shut up." Liz groaned. "That's why." 

"What's going on?" Jason asked confused.

"The usual." Liz replied. "AJ started teasing me only now he has help." She added glaring at Emily and Dillion. "And now The Q's are planning our wedding." 

"What!" Jason yelled shocked as Carly and Sonny burst into laughter.

"Hey don't blame me. Your grandmother started that". She replied. 

"Lila?" He questioned. "Why would Lila think we're getting married?" He asked. 

"Same reason she always has." Liz replied. She noticed someone outside and shot out of her seat. "AJ I'm gona kill you!" She yelled. "And Monica's not here to save you this time." She added running out side.

Jason shook his head as he watched Liz chase AJ around the courtyard. "What the hell is going on." He asked. 

"God I missed this." Emily laughed as she watched Liz chase her brother.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Fighting Dirty

Suddenly AJ burst into Kelly's with Liz right behind him. 

"Should we do something?" Carly asked as Liz continued to chase AJ through the restaurant. 

"No when I first moved in with the Q's this would happen at least once a day." Emily laughed. "It sacred the crap out of me at first but, AJ or Jason would say or do something and Liz would chase them around the house threatening to kill them."

"What happens when she catches them." Sonny asked.

"Well usually they could out run her, and she would calm down but, they had to watch out she's sneaky." Emily replied.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"You'll see." She replied smiling. 

"Liz come on it was funny." AJ called pushing a table between them. 

"You might as well give up I know where you live." Liz replied. 

"What's wrong AJ afraid of a girl." Dillion yelled.

"Hell yes." AJ replied taking off again.

"Ow my ankle." Liz cried stumbling.

"Ooh, that one usually only works on Jason." Emily whispered.

Jason had been about to rush over to help Liz until he heard Emily. He shot her a questioning glance as Liz gripped the table she was standing next to for support. 

"Liz are you ok." AJ said as he rushed over. As soon as he was in front of her she straitened and pushed him causing him to fall over the chair behind him. The diner erupted in laugher. 

"I should have known. You fight dirty." AJ said from his place on the floor. 

"I'm surprised you fell for that one usually only Jason would." Liz said Laughing as she helped him up. 

"Truce."He offered.

"Never." She laughed. 

"I gotta go, Grandmother asked me to pick up the invitations from the printer." AJ Teased running out the door. 

"AJ, I'll get you later." Liz promised.

"Looking foward to it." He called over his shoulder.

"Idiot." She muttered sitting down oblivious to the looks her table was giving her. Finally she looked up. "What." She asked innocently. The others continued to stare. 

"You just pushed AJ making him fall on his ass in the middle of Kelly's." Carly laughed.

"He deserved it." She defended herself. "Anyway it's not the first time and probably wont be the last." 

"Your crazy you know that right." Sonny asked.

"Yeah but you would be two if you grew up with those idiots." She smiled. "At least I'm never dull." 

"What idiots?" Jason asked.

"You and AJ." She replied.

"You think that was bad you should have seen what I did when he told the family He caught us making out behind the pool house when were teenagers." Liz laughed.

"Were we." Jason asked.

"You wish." She laughed. 

"Then why would he lie." Jason asked. 

"AJ didn't directly lie he just hinted in the middle off a family dinner." Liz laughed. "He would start and let the rest of the families imaginations run with it." 

'What happened?" Emily asked.

"What usually does. Everyone would start in and make it worse. And Jason who also enjoyed my embarrassment would refuse to deny it." She added with a glare at Jason. 

"What did you do?" Carly demanded.

"I wrote "I like boy's' on his forehead with a permanent marker." She grinned.

"How did you manage that." Sonny asked almost afraid to know.

"It was easy I had Jason hold him down for me." She replied. 

"If Jason was in on the teasing why would he help you get AJ?" Carly asked.

"I told him if he didn't help me I would do it to him too." She laughed. "You know maybe I should try that one again it took a week to come off."

"Yeah but, you need to find someone to hold him down for you first." Sonny laughed. 

"Jason would do it." Liz replied.

"Oh I. would." Jason questioned.

"Yep I have blackmail." She relied grinning.

"And what would that be." He asked.

"I know all your secrets." She smiled. 

"I don't have any secrets." He replied but was cut off by her whispering something in his ear. Everyone was shocked to see him turn bright red. "I'll hold him down." He said. 

"What did you say?' Carly asked. 

"Nothing." Jason cut her off before she could respond shooting Liz his famous deadly glare.

"I'm not afraid of you Jason." Liz challenged. 

"I'm not the only one with secrets." he replied smugly. 

"You wouldn't dare." She replied.

"Care to bet on that Webber." He smiled evilly. 

"One night Elisabeth got drunk and guess who She kissed." Jason started.

"She kissed me." Liz defended instantly realizing he tricked her. She groaned burring her face in her hands.

"SHE!" Sonny, Carly and, Emily exclaimed.

"I'm gona get you Morgan." She threatened.

"Who was it." Carly demanded.

"No one." Liz replied. "It never happened."

"Keep telling yourself that." Jason laughed.

"Come on tell us." Emily pleaded.

"Jason." Liz said sweetly.

"Yes" he answered knowing it was a trap.

"Run." She replied jumping up. 

"Here we go again." Emily laughed as Jason took off flying out the door with Liz close behind. They watched until the two disappeared racing down the docks. 

"Two can play this game." She yelled as she ran after him back into Kelly's. 

"Take your best shot." He called her bluff.

"You forget I know things you don't remember." She countered.

"Nothing you say about Jason Q could embarrass me." He replied.

"So you wouldn't mind if I told them." She paused glancing at Carly, Sonny and, Emily. "That I once caught you in the shower having a little too much fun with yourself, if you know what I mean, while singing a certain Paula Abdul song?" 

"W-What." He sputtered turning bright red. 

"Oh, I thought you said you didn't care." She grinned. 

"What song?" Carly asked between her fits of laughter.

"Forever Your Girl." Liz spat out before she doubled over in laughter. Sonny who had been trying to control himself for Jason's sake spit out the sip of coffee he was drinking as he burst into laughter.

"That's not true." Jason prayed for her to say she was joking.

"Your embarrassed I'm the one who can't hear the song without the mental picture." Liz laughed. 

"How about we keep these things to ourselves from now on." Jason pleaded. 

"You started it but, Ok I'll keep your secrets as long as you keep mine." She replied. 

"Come on we supposed to go shopping remember." Carly cut in. "It's getting late." 

"Yeah let's go." She replied. "Emily you wana come." 

"Sure." 

"See you guys later." Carly called. Liz leaned over and whispered something to Carly and Emily. 

They paused when the reached the door. 

"Hey Jase." she called.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Hey baby/ You gotta remember/ I'm forever your girl/ Baby forever...and ever and ever" They sang to him.

"Shut up." He yelled as they walked out the door laughing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. they Started it!

"I never realized you and AJ were that close." Carly commented as they browsed through the store. "I mean I knew you guys were friends."   
  


"I know you hate him and I completely understand that but, AJ has always been there for me." Liz replied. "The Quartermains were the only real family I ever had."   
  


"I still think you too are nuts" Carly said to Liz and Emily.  
  


"I'm nuts?" Emily questioned.  
  


"Yeah, you both chose to be part of that nut house." Carly laughed.  
  


"This coming from the woman who married AJ." Emily teased.  
  


"Temporary insanity." Carly replied.  
  


"Temporary? Carly face it your crazy as the rest of us." Liz laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  


Jason snuck up to the mansion glancing in the window relived to see Lila sitting in the den alone.  
  


"Jason, How lovely to see you." Lila called as he slipped through the glass doors.   
  


"Hello Grandmother." He replied leaning down to kiss her cheek.   
  


"Hear you had an interesting lunch at Kelly's." She said smiling.  
  


"You could say that."   
  


"Poor AJ he'll never learn." She laughed.  
  


"Grandmother." AJ called walking into the room reading a file. "Do you know... Oh Jason, sorry I didn't know you were here."   
  


"We were just discussing the events at Kelly's." Lila Laughed.  
  


"She's not here is she?" AJ asked nervously scanning the room.  
  


"No I believe your safe." Lila replied. "For now anyway."   
  


"She asked me if I would hold you down." Jason cut in enjoying making AJ nervous.   
  


"She wouldn't." He began. "Who am I kidding she would."  
  


"That would be most inconvenient to explain at the office." Lila laughed. "Did you need something dear?"   
  


"It can wait. I'm gona go hide." He replied leaving the room.  
  


"So dear." Lila said once AJ left the room. "What brings you by?"   
  


"I heard you were planning my wedding. I was wondering why."  
  


"Why not." She countered.  
  


"You do realize I haven't proposed."   
  


"Yes you have."   
  


"What." He asked confused.  
  


"You proposed when you were six. I've been planning the wedding ever since." She replied smiling.   
  


"Grandmother were not getting married." He sighed.  
  


"Maybe not today but, you never know what tomorrow will bring." She responded.  
  


"There's no talking you out of it is there."   
  


"I'm to old to change my ways now." She laughed. "Anyway your perfect for each other I've always thought so."   
  


"Maybe she and Jason Q were perfect for each other but, I'm not so sure about us."   
  


"So you've decided?" She asked.  
  


"Decided what."   
  


"The other night you were unsure if you wanted to be more than friends with Elisabeth. You decided you want to be just friends."   
  


"I don't want to be just friends." he admitted reluctantly.  
  


"Lovely what day is good for you?" Lila asked.  
  


"Grandmother," He groaned.  
  


"What I'm not getting any younger, and I refuse to die before you marry her."   
  
  
  


"It's nice to know you plan to live forever."   
  


"I don't even know if she feels the same way about me."   
  


"I believe she does."   
  


"Maybe, or maybe she feels something for someone who I used to be." He replied sadly.   
  


"You wont know unless you ask."   
  


"Did she love Jason Q. I mean as more than her best friend?" He asked almost afraid of the answer.  
  


"I honestly can't answer that."   
  


"Why not your so sure she loves me now."   
  


"She can be very good at hiding her feelings. I always thought she did but, I don't know for sure."   
  


"Who would." He asked.  
  


"Noone but her probably. You were the one person she would confide in and if she didn't tell you she wouldn't have told anyone else."   
  


"And I wouldn't know because I can't remember." He replied frustrated.  
  


"I'm sorry dear but, you'll have to ask her." Lila said patting his hand sympathetically.   
  


"Did he loved her." Jason asked.   
  


"Jason Quartermain?"   
  


"Yes, did he?"   
  


"I believe so. Not that he ever admitted it to me."   
  


"But, he was going to marry someone else." Jason replied confused.   
  


"I think he had the similar fear that she didn't feel the same way. He didn't want to risk losing her as his friend."  
  


"Neither do I."   
  


"Well my dear, if their wasn't a risk there would be no reward."   
  


"I just I knew how he felt about her."   
  


"Does it really matter?" She asked.  
  


"Yes."   
  


"If he loved her does that mean you can't."   
  


"No, I can't explain. I just need to know."   
  


"If it's really that important there is one way to find out."  
  


"But, you said he didn't tell you."   
  


"He may not have confided in me and probably never told Elisabeth how he felt but, he may have told someone." She began reluctantly.  
  


"Who."   
  


"If anyone knows it would be AJ."   
  


"What?" He asked confused.  
  


"Before the accident you were close." Lila began. "If you needed someone to confide in and it was something you felt you couldn't tell Elisabeth you would have told AJ"  
  


"So your saying if I want to know I have to talk to him." Jason replied frustrated.  
  


"Well I guess it depends on how badly you want to know." She smiled sadly. It was hard to watch the brothers who were once so close now be unable to be in the same room together.   
  


"Well I should probably get going, Goodbye grandmother."   
  


"Goodbye dear." She called as he slipped back out the glass doors.   
  
  
  


"Hey." Liz called as she watched Jason walk down the driveway. "So what are you doing here." She asked as he approached her.  
  


"Visiting Lila." He answered. "I saw AJ, he's hiding from you."   
  


"He should be." She laughed.   
  


"Did you buy out the store?" He asked looking at her bags.  
  


"No but, I may have to kill Emily. She kept asking me if I wanted to start looking for wedding dresses."  
  


"I'm sorry."   
  


"It's not your fault they've been doing it for years." She laughed.  
  


"Lila told me she's been planning our wedding ever since I proposed on the swings."   
  


"Yeah she has." She replied smiling.   
  


"Setting a date." Emily teased getting out of her car.   
  


"Yeah were gona hold it right after I kill you, AJ and, Dillion, to save on flowers." Liz threatened.  
  


"So you admit it you are getting married." Emily yelled triumphantly.  
  


"Emily." Jason groaned.  
  


"I can't wait to tell Grandmother." She called skipping up to the house.  
  


"Don't encourage her." Jason responded.  
  


"Jase, we both know she doesn't need any encouragement." Emily replied walking inside.  
  


"So you have any plans other than our upcoming wedding?" Liz asked.  
  


"Not really." He replied smiling.  
  


"Good. I was planning to head over to Jake's tonight maybe start some trouble and I could always use some backup." She laughed.  
  


"I'll warn Sonny so he's not surprised when he has to come bail us out." Jason laughed.  
  


"I don't always get you arrested." She defended.  
  


"Elisabeth when you go looking for trouble you always seem to find it, and bring me along for the ride."   
  


"At least I'm interesting." She laughed. "Meet me there at eight."   
  


"See you then." He replied as she walked away. God it was good to have her back.  
  
  
  


Later At Jake's:  
  
  
  


"I was only Kidding about the getting arrested part." Jason said as an officer began to cuff him.   
  


"Hey it's not my fault. Mr Handsy over there and his buddies started it." Liz defended as another officer approached her. "Lucky?" She asked surprised.   
  


"Um yeah, Oh my god Elisabeth?" He replied.  
  


"I can't believe it. You're a cop." She laughed.   
  


"Um yeah, I kinda hafta cuff you." He said a bit regretfully.  
  


"Yeah I know."   
  


"You have the right to remain silent." He began.  
  


"No Jason's the quiet one I kinda like to talk." She laughed.  
  


"Your not gona make this easy are you?" Lucky asked.   
  


"What would be the fun in that." She replied.   
  


"I told you it wouldn't be boring." Liz told Jason as they sat in the back of the police car.   
  


"It never is." He laughed.  
  
  
  


"What do we have Spencer." Taggert asked as Lucky brought them in.  
  


"Bar fight." He replied.  
  


"Well Morgan I'm not surprised to see you here. Who's your friend?" Taggert asked.   
  


"Leave her alone." Jason replied.  
  


"Now why would I do that." He smiled loving the fact that he could use the girl to get a rise out of Jason.   
  


"Elisabeth, Robin mentioned you were back in town." Mac said walking into the room.   
  


"Hello Commissioner." She replied politely. While Mac had hated her father and what he did he never took it out on her like a lot of other cops did. "I ran into Maxie and Georgie the other day, I can't believe how grown up they are."   
  


"Yeah I know. So what brings you in tonight." He smiled. The girl was always managing to find herself in trouble.   
  


"Hey I was Just hanging out at Jake's minding my own business when those guys." She said gesturing to the three other men who had come in with them. "Decided they didn't want to take no for an answer."   
  


"And let me guess Morgan rushed to your defense by beating the crap out of them." Taggert cut in.  
  


"No, as I was saying before I was so rudely disrupted. That one grabbed me and I told him to take his hand off me or I'd break it."   
  


"Hah." Taggert laughed looking at the petite woman. Mac shot him a glare silencing him.  
  


"I'm guessing he didn't take his hand of you." Mac prodded.  
  


"Judging by his broken fingers I'd say no." Liz replied. "Jason jumped in to defend me when his buddies decided to 'teach me a lesson'."  
  


"Do you want to file charges." Taggert asked the men.  
  


"Yes that bitch broke three of my fingers." one of the drunks replied.   
  


"Fine, I'll start the paperwork." Taggert said walking away.  
  


"I don't suppose you'll be filing charges." Mac asked already knowing the answer.  
  


"No, I think they learned their lesson." Liz replied.  
  


"I want to make my phone call." Jason cut in.  
  


"Fine Morgan go ahead. Elisabeth you can use the phone after him. When their done put them in the holding cell." He replied walking back to his desk.   
  


"So Lucky how the hell did you end up working for the PCPD." Liz laughed.   
  


"Long story." Lucky replied.  
  


"Corinthos." Sonny said sleepily answering the phone.  
  


"Sonny it's me. Sorry to wake you." Jason said.  
  


"Jason, it's one o'clock in the morning where the hell are you?" He asked.  
  


"The PCPD. I need you to call Justice."   
  


"You got arrested?" Sonny asked. "For what?"   
  


"Bar fight." He replied. "Elisabeth's here to."   
  


"God what am I gona do with you too. I'll be right down."   
  


"Thanks." He replied hanging up as the Officer led him to the cell to wait.   
  


"Come on you can use the phone now." Lucky said when he saw the other officer walk back into the room.  
  


Liz listened as the phone continued to ring until someone finally answered. "Hello."   
  


"AJ"   
  


"Liz, it's one in the morning what's going on." He replied.   
  


"I kinda need a favor." She began.  
  


"Don't, you've gotta be kidding. Your in jail aren't you." He asked.   
  


"Kinda." She admitted.  
  


"Is it at least the PCPD."   
  


"Yes."   
  


"Good I don't think I'm up to driving to New Jersey tonight."   
  


"Hey that only happened once and It was all Jason's fault."   
  


"Whatever, I'll be right down with bail money."   
  


"Thanks you're the best."   
  


"I know." He replied hanging up.   
  
  
  


"So," Liz called to Jason in the cell next to her. "Know any good songs?"   
  


"I don't sing." He replied grinning. He could picture the mischievous look on her face.   
  
  
  


"Heard any good jokes?" She began only to be cut off.   
  


"Anger boy your entourage is here." Taggert called in.   
  


"Are you guys ok." Carly asked concerned storming into the room.   
  


"I tried to stop her from coming." Sonny began.  
  


"Of course I came." She cut him off. "What the hell happened. Why are you locked up. Sonny said it was a bar fight."   
  


"Carly calm down." Jason demanded.  
  


"We're fine. The idiots decided to press charges though." Liz told them.  
  


"You broke three of his fingers can you blame him?" Jason asked.   
  


"He started it. It's not my fault." She defended.  
  


"You say that every time I come to bail you out." AJ cut her off walking into the room.  
  


"Your bail has been posted your free to go." Taggert said opening her cell. "Don't leave town. I was told you could be reached at the Quartermains."   
  


"Yeah I know the drill. What about Jason." She asked.  
  


"Anger boy's free to go to. For now." He added.   
  


"So let him out already." Carly demanded.  
  


"Miss." Taggert called as they were leaving.  
  


"Yes." Liz replied turning around.  
  


"You should really get better friends." He advised.  
  


"I like my friends just fine." She replied.   
  


"Being friends with Jason Morgan is gona get you killed." He tried to convince her. The group looked at AJ and Liz as they both doubled over in laugher at Taggert's warning.  
  


"You guys really need to get a new line. Anyway I could get hit by a car crossing the street tomorrow which would have nothing to do with Jason." 

"That's a possibility. But, Hanging out with Morgan will definitely get you killed." He warned.  
  


"How do you know. Anyway I don't recall asking your advice if I wanted to know my future I'd call my psychic friend not you. Good night officer." She replied causing Carly to laugh.   
  


"It's detective." He grumbled.  
  


"What was so funny about what Taggert said." Carly asked once they were outside.   
  


"It's just." Liz began laughing again. "They used to tell Jason that about me."   
  


Sonny laughed. "What am I gona do with you two."   
  


"I don't know about you but, I believe I'm gona be grounded." Liz winked at Jason.  
  


"Yeah me to." He smiled.  
  


"I'll get Dillion to distract him." She pointed at AJ. "So I can sneak out." She laughed.  
  


"Yeah maybe I can get Michael to distract them and I'll meet you." He laughed.   
  


"Ok children, time to go home." Sonny laughed.   
  


"See ya later." Liz called.   
  


"See ya." Jason replied.  
  
  
  


The next morning the Family was seated around the table eating breakfast when Justice walked in.   
  


"Justice dear how are you." Lila called.  
  


"I'm fine grandmother." He replied "I came to tell Liz the charges have been dropped."   
  


"Charges? What Charges." Edward demanded.   
  


"Sorry." Justice said to Liz. "I thought they knew."   
  


"It's ok AJ was bound to tattle on me sooner or latter." Liz laughed.   
  


"I was not." AJ defended himself. "I never told them about half the times I came to bail you and Jason out."   
  


"Jason is he alright." Monica asked concerned.   
  


"He's fine." Liz reassured her.   
  


"I demand to know what's going on." Edward yelled.  
  


"Shut up father." Alan shot back.  
  


"Well if you must know Liz and the golden boy were out on a date." AJ began.  
  


"It was not a date." Liz cut in.  
  


"Whatever you say. Anyways. It seems they ended up causing a bar fight." AJ finished.   
  


"I told you I didn't start it." Liz defended herself.   
  


"I think someone was paying a little to much attention to Liz and Lover boy didn't like it." AJ teased.  
  


"How romantic." Lila gushed.   
  


"It was not." Liz cried.   
  


"She did admit they were getting married yesterday." Emily teased.  
  


"Really that's splendid." Lila replied.  
  


"So when's the big day." Dillion added.  
  


"It's called sarcasm." Liz replied.  
  


"I didn't know you were engaged. I'll have to congratulate Jason when I see him." Justice added Laughing.  
  


"I have to go." Liz said leaving the table before things got worse.   
  


"Going to see lover boy." AJ called.  
  


"Yeah, he promised to hold someone down for me." She replied causing AJ to pale slightly.   
  



	10. Is it Me or Him

Liz Stepped off the elevators at Harborview towers with Justice.

"So you just need to come by and sign a few papers and give me the documents we discussed." Justice told her.

"Thanks, For everything." She smiled.

"I just wish I could do more." He replied.

"Do more for what." Carly asked as they entered the penthouse.

"Nothing Carly it's just legal stuff." Liz answered hoping she would drop it.

"I have the contracts for you to sign." Justice said to Sonny.

"Thanks." Sonny replied.

"Hey Justice." Jason said walking downstairs with Michael.

"Jason, I hear congratulations are in order." Justice said grinning.

"For What." Jason asked confused.

"Your upcoming wedding." Justice replied.

"Justice." Liz groaned.

"Your getting married uncle Jason." Michael asked. 

"Justice must have heard wrong." He said glaring at him.

"My mistake." Justice laughed. "The Q's seemed very sure it was true when I dropped in on breakfast." 

"Shut up." Liz cut in.

"What." Justice asked innocently. "You know you have a new nickname over there." 

"What Edward get tired of calling him a thug." Carly laughed.

"Justice." Liz warned.

"What are they calling him." Sonny asked amused.

"I believe it was lover boy. Isn't that right Liz." Justice laughed.

"You know maybe you should have taken that vow of silence." Liz said glaring.

"What!" Sonny and Carly said bursting into laughter.

"I've been called worse." Jason replied smiling.

"My life is just one big joke to all of you isn't it." Liz groaned.

"Pretty much." Jason laughed.

"Aunt Liz do you wana go to the park with me." Michael asked. 

"Sure Michael I'd love to seeing as you're the only mature person here." She replied. 

Later Jason was sitting in Sonny's office listening to him discuss the latest shipping problems. He was really only half listening his mind kept wandering.

"Earth to Jason." Sonny called.

"What." Jason asked snapping out of his daze.

"Where's your mind, oh never mind I know it's at the park with Michael." Sonny replied amused.

"Let's just finish this up." Jason cut in. 

"Forget about that, what's going on you've been very distracted lately." 

"I'm fine, I haven't had any problems with work." Jason snapped.

"Hey, Calm down I wasn't complaining. I know things kind of got off track before Morgan was born but, Were friends. I know something's up with you."

"It's just ever since Elisabeth came back I've realized some things." He began.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out." Sonny laughed.

"What." 

"That you love her."

"I never said that." Jason replied.

"You didn't have to say it. Look Jase I'm happy for you she's great." Sonny began.

"Sonny." Jason cut him off. "It's complicated. I mean she may not feel the same way and then where does that leave me." 

"Jase, have you ever seen the way she looks at you." Sonny replied grinning.

"Are you sure she's looking at me?" Jason asked.

"What?" Sonny questioned confused.

"Maybe she see the man she used to love." He replied.

"Jase your not making any sense." 

Jason told him about his conversation with Lila and his reluctance to talk to AJ. 

"You know I would normally agree with you about AJ but," Sonny began. "I don't think he'd do anything to hurt Liz." 

"Maybe." Jason thought about it. "Sonny I'm gona get out of here, I need to clear my head." 

"Sure see you later." 

  
  


Liz and Carly sat at Kelly's eating Lunch while Michael was telling Bobbie how much fun he'd had at the park. 

"Sonny and I were talking Last night, We want you to be Morgan's godmother." Carly began. 

"I'm honored really but, I think you should probably ask Courtney." Liz replied. 

"What, that Idiot. We want you." 

"Carly I think Courtney would be better." 

"Just think about it." 

"I will." 

"Hey Liz How's my favorite ex waitress." Bobbie smiled as she sat down with the girls. 

"I'm good. So how are things around here." Liz asked. She'd loved working here.

"Busy." Bobbie laughed. "One of my waitresses called in sick again." 

"Let me guess Courtney." Carly scowled.

"Yup. I've gotta get a hold of Maxie she's supposed to be in after school but, I need to see if she'll close. Plus I'm late for my shift at GH." Bobbie complained.

"Hey I'll do it." Liz replied. "You know I really missed working here." 

"You sure. I'll need you to close up." Bobbie asked. 

"Yeah, It'll be just like old times." Liz smiled. 

"Your nuts." Carly laughed. "Michael come on say Bye to Grandma and Liz you have to get to swim practice." 

"You sure you don't mind." Bobbie asked after Carly left. 

"Bobbie don't worry about it, just get going the hospital needs you I can handle things here." Liz laughed.

"Ok here's the keys and there's an apron in the back. Do you need anything else." 

"Nope now go." Liz smiled pushing her out the door.

"You're a life saver." Bobbie called back.

Liz glanced around the restaurant the lunch rush hadn't hit yet so there were only a few tables. She tied the apron around her waist and grabbed an order pad. She glanced up as the bell above the door rung and smiled. This would be fun. 

"Hello sir how are you. What can I get you." She asked. 

"Liz." Sonny looked up surprised. "What are you doing." 

"Working." She laughed.

"Why. Don't tell me Courtney called out again." 

"Yeah, but I figured I could put my supper waitressing skills to use." 

"I feel like I just traveled back in time." He laughed. "I'll have a number five and a cup off coffee." 

"Coming right up." She smiled walking into the kitchen. 

  
  
  
  


"Keep the change." Sonny said placing a hundred dollar bill on the table before he left.

"I forgot what a great tipper you were." Liz laughed. The lunch rush finally calmed down but, she knew it would pick back up once school let out. Maxie finally came in surprised to see Liz there.

"Hey Maxie." Liz greeted her cheerfully. 

"Um hi. What are you doing here." Maxie replied.

"Covering Courtney's shift." 

"She didn't show again.' Maxie groaned. 

"Nope but, don't worry I've got it covered." 

"Well I'm glad I wont be stuck here alone." 

The diner had emptied and they sat behind the counter talking. Maxie soon discovered despite what Robin said Liz was nice and she liked her. Then her worst nightmare walked in and sat in her section. Liz followed her gaze and saw a group of teenage boys. Maxie groaned. "Kyle." 

"What's up ex boyfriend." Liz asked.

"You could say that." Maxie began and quickly told her the story blushing. "I mean he broadcasted it on the net and now he wont leave me alone. I try to ignore him but he wont go away" 

"Hey can we get some service over here." One of the boys called smirking at Maxie. 

"You know I could make him leave you alone." Liz grinned.

"Really." Maxie asked hopefully.

"Yup, leave it to me. You just stay here and ignore them I'll be right back." Liz replied walking outside.

"Francis, Come on out I know your lurking." Liz called.

"Oh Elisabeth nice to run into you." He tried to cover.

"Cut the crap I know Sonny has you following me."

"Your not mad." he asked surprised.

"We both know if I wanted to lose you I could but, I need your help." 

"Sure." He replied. She Quickly filled him in.

"That boy." He asked pointing at Kyle through the window.

"Yes." 

"I'll take care of it."he replied glaring at the boy. 

"Thanks." Liz called walking back inside. 

"Well, what did you do?" Maxie asked as Liz joined her behind the counter. 

"Just watch and enjoy." Liz laughed.

Francis stalked over to the boys table. Pausing in front of Kyle. He grabbed the boy's arm roughly pulling him to his feet. "It appears you and I need to have a little talk about respecting women." 

"W-what." Kyle stuttered terrified. 

"You see those ladies over there." Francis jerked him around to face the counter. 

'Y-yes." Kyle answered.

"Miss Webber is a close personal friend of Mr Corinthos and Mr Morgan. She doesn't appreciate how you've been treating her Friend Miss Jones."

"I,...I just,... I mean,.... I didn't..." Kyle tried to think of anything to say.

"You were just going to apologize and then stay away from her. Weren't you." Francis said tightening his grip. 

"Y-yes." Kyle stuttered as Francis pulled him to the counter. "I-I'm sorry Maxie." 

"Good boy. Now I'd hate to hear you've been bothering her again." Francis said.

"Y-you wont." 

"I hope not because I'd hate for Mr Morgan to feel the need to speak to you he's not a big talker if you know what I mean.." Francis replied as Kyle's face turned even whiter. "I suggest you find somewhere else to eat." 

"Y-yes sir." He replied running out the door as soon as Francis released him. 

Francis turned to the rest of the group of boys. "I believe you were just leaving." He said causing them to rush out the door. 

As son as they were gone Liz and Maxie burst into laughter. "Did you see his face?" Liz asked. 

"I don't believe he'll be back." Francis replied.

"Thank you." Maxie said shyly.

"No problem Miss." Francis replied going back outside to take his post.

"That was great." Liz said finally catching her breath. 

"I think it worked." Maxie laughed.

'Yeah well let me know if he bothers you again. But, I don't think he's that stupid." 

"You obviously don't know Kyle." Maxie replied dryly.

"Hey don't worry like Francis said I'll just send Jason to have a chat with him." 

"Thanks." Maxie smiled as they got back to work. Later Dillion and Georgie walked into Kelly's as Maxie's shift ended

"You wont believe what we heard Kyle's friends saying." Georgie began walking up to the counter.

"Yeah apparently one of Sonny's guards threatened him into leaving you alone." Dillion finished. 

"He didn't threaten him, he just let him know it was in his best interest to leave her alone." Liz cut in. 

So it's true." Georgie asked her eyes widening. 

"I can't believe I missed it." Dillion complained. 

"See you later Maxie." Liz called.

"Bye, and thanks again." She replied.

"Don't worry about it, it was fun." Liz laughed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Answers

Jason stood leaning against the railing watching the moonlight reflect in the water. This could be one of the stupidest things he'd ever done. Just as he was about to forget it and walk away he heard footsteps approaching. He turned. "AJ."

"Jason." He replied. "Well what do you want." He asked as Jason stood and stared at him.

"I need to know something." He said turning to face the water again.

"What." AJ asked coldly. He hadn't wanted to come out here in the first place and wasn't enjoying the mystery.

"You two were close weren't you?" Jason asked.

"Close to who?" AJ replied. "Look Jason I came out here if you want something just tell me I don't have time for all this."

"You and Jason Q. You were close." Jason cut of his rant turning around. He watched the emotions run across AJ's face at the mention of his brother. The most prominent being guilt.

"Yeah we were, but what does that have to do with anything." He asked sitting on the bench. Of all the reasons Jason would want to meet him out on the docks at night, to discus Jason Q. wasn't something he expected.

"I asked Lila something the other day and she told me that I would have to ask you. She said you were the only one he would have told." Jason began.

"Something about Jason Quartermain?" AJ finished. Jason nodded. "What?" AJ asked confused Jason never wanted to know anything about his former self.

"Was he in love with Elisabeth?" Jason asked bluntly catching AJ off guard.

"Yes." AJ answered. "He was."

"He told you or you just think he was like Lila does." Jason asked.

"He told me. Not that he really had to." AJ said.

"What about Keesha His fiancee?" Jason questioned.

"He cared about her maybe even loved in her in some way, but Elisabeth always had his heart." AJ said sadly. Jason stared at him, he was telling the truth but, Why.

"Why are you making this so easy." Jason asked.

"Because it's my fault." AJ replied. "You love her don't you." He asked. Jason didn't answer. "You better not use this as an excuse to push her away, she doesn't know He loved her, she never got the chance to find out." He continued. "I made sure of that." He finished guiltily.

"How?" Jason asked.

"A few days before the accident." AJ cringed. "He came to me to try and help me out of a jam again...."

Flashback:

"Go away Jason." AJ yelled pushing him away.

"AJ, I'm not going to sit around and watch you throw away your life." Jason replied.

"Hah, your one to talk. I'm not the one engaged to one woman and in love with another." AJ retorted.

"It's not that simple. I'm doing what's best for everyone." Jason replied sadly.

"Best for who, You're being a coward"

"AJ your drunk."

"Nope not yet." He replied downing the rest of his drink. "But, I don't need to be sober to see the mess your making. How is Keesha gona feel when she finds out she was your second choice?"

"You wouldn't tell her?" Jason asked nervously.

"I don't need to she'll see the way you look at your "Best friend" and figure it out."

"So what I should put my life on hold for a woman who just see's me as a friend." Jason asked angerly.

"You don't know that." AJ replied. "How would you feel if ten years down the road after you and Keesha start a family when your trapped, that she loves you back."

"That wont happen."

"How do you know?"

"She doesn't love me AJ, I've dealt with it, now you have to." Jason yelled.

"Are you absolutely, completely, without the smallest doubt, sure of that." He prodded.

"No." Jason admitted defeated.

"Well then are you willing to take the risk and tell her or, are you going to be a coward."

"I'm going to tell her." Jason replied. "I need to know for sure."

End Flashback.

"A few days later you got in the car with me and well you know the rest." AJ trailed off.

"So how do you know I didn't tell her already?" Jason Asked.

"You didn't, I just know ok." AJ replied. "Anything else you want to know."

"No."

"So are you going to keep being a coward?" He asked.

"I never said...." Jason began.

"You didn't have to. We may not be close anymore but, I've seen the way you look at her. You';d better make up your mind before it's to late." AJ said sadly.

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"I know what it feels like to have regrets it's not something you want." AJ replied cryptically as he walked away.

"AJ." Jason called causing him to pause. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He replied never turning around.


	12. I love you

Liz had locked the door and began to close up the diner. She shut off the overhead lights and walked to the jukebox. She smiled glancing over the selections that noone ever bothered to update. She dropped in a few quarters and began to clean up. She glanced up knowing he was there watching her like always did. He always showed up after everyone left and stood outside waiting for her to notice his presence. She sometimes wondered why he never knocked but, He really didn't need to she always knew when he was close by. She met his gaze smiling as she walked over and unlocked the door.

"How did you know I was here." She laughed.

"I don't know." He replied walking in, watching as she locked the door behind him. He hadn't he'd just been walking around thinking ever since his meeting with AJ. He'd just ended up here. It wasn't the first time either, since she had left he'd often found himself drawn to Kelly's at closing time. "Isn't Courtney supposed to be working?" He asked.

"She never showed so I offered to close for Bobbie." She replied. She knew Courtney had a thing for Jason. Carly had said they weren't together but, Jason was never big on giving out the details of his personal life. Did he come and watch her close up too? She wondered with a pang of jealousy. "She likes you."

"Bobbie?" He asked.

"No Courtney." She began studying his reaction. "I think she has a crush on you." She teased.

"Yeah that's just what I need." He groaned. She smiled sadly she was glad he wasn't with her but, maybe it would be better if he was. "So you've returned to the world of waitressing."

"Nope this was a one time special appearance. Kinda like my farewell tour." She laughed. "I don't have the energy to do this anymore. I was surprised to see you lurking outside."

"I can go if you want." He replied.

"No it wouldn't have been the same if you hadn't shown up." She smiled remembering. "You'd watch me close and then we'd dance."

"We never danced." He cut in.

"We did before the accident, Jason Morgan doesn't dance." She teased.

"I can dance." He defended. "It's weird we never really talked about Jason Q. before but, since you came back we have."

"You never wanted to know." She began. "And it was easier not to, Lila told me not to wallow in memories and to make new ones I took her a little to literally. I tried to hide from the memories, you know. If I didn't talk about them maybe they would fade. But, while I was gone I realized I didn't want them to."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't allowed to remember."

"You didn't. I spent my whole life running from things and finally I couldn't keep up with myself. I had to stop."

"Is this about your leaving." he asked.

"No, well partly. Jason I, When things get tough I run. Usually to you." She said smiling sadly. "I used to sneak through your window at night."

"What." He asked.

"After my father finally would pass out I'd sneak over and climb through your window. You'd hold me while I cried or just let me sleep. I'd always be gone before you woke up." She smiled remembering. "It's funny, I grew up with bodyguards, bulletproof cars and a heavily guarded home but, It took and eight year old boy to make me feel safe. For those few hours I would be able to actually sleep without being afraid of anything. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me while you were there."

"Well the windows on the penthouse would be hard to climb through but, your always welcome to sneak through the front door." He said smiling. "How about that dance." He asked as the music changed. She took his hand walking to the middle of the room. She felt so right in his arms. They swayed slowly as the song began.

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame_.

She smiled burring her head in his chest. She loved the feeling or his arms wrapped around her.

_I believe  
It's meant to be, darlin'  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning (burning) an eternal flame.___

AJ's word kept running through his head. He wouldn't be a coward. He wouldn't miss his chance to tell her this time. But, would she feel the same or was he about to lose the best friend he'd ever had.

_Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh.___

"Elisabeth." He whispered snapping her out of her daze.

"Yes." She replied smiling softly as she lifted her head to meat his gaze.

_Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh.___

"Were you in love with Jason Q." He asked bluntly catching her off guard.

"Yes, I was." She replied she had been surprised he asked but, she'd never lied to him before and wouldn't start now even if it meant he would pull away but, surprisingly he didn't.

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame.___

"Did you ever tell him?" He asked.

"No, I didn't want to lose him, and come on who'd love a mess like me." She replied sadly.

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame._

"He did." He said causing her to pull out of his arms."And, I do."

"W-what are you talking about." she asked nervously.

"I love you." Jason replied honestly.

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Aaaaahh, an eternal flame_.

"I love you too." Liz admitted. A smile spread across his face at her word. She loved him. He pulled her back into his arms. He leaned down kissing her softly. She immediately responded wrapping her arms around his neck. As quickly as the kiss began it was over he gazed at her surprised she had pulled away. He was shocked to see the tears slowly roll down her face.

"Elisabeth." He began reaching a hand out to brush away her tears. Hurt when she wouldn't let him touch her.

"We can't do this." She replied.

"I thought you said.."

"I meant it Jason, I do love you but,..."

"You wish I was him?" He finished hurt.

"No Jason, I love you Jason Morgan I never want you to be anyone else." She replied.

"Then what, I don't understand." He said stepping closer.

"I'll only break your heart." she answered sadly. "You deserve to be happy." She finished dropping the keys on the table and running out the door."

To late he thought you just did. He watched her rush away as the song ended.

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating_  
Do you understand

Song: Eternal Flame by The Bangles.


	13. why I came Back

He stood in the now silent diner waiting for her to come back, he knew she wouldn't but he couldn't seem to make himself leave. He had stood their a few minutes a go and told her he loved her. He had never been happier than when she had said she loved him back but, She didn't want him. He cursed himself wishing for the first time in his life that he was a coward, before he took off out the door after her. The night couldn't get any worse he thought as he rushed down the docks.

Liz ran down the docks crying. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't love her. Why now. Her father was right she should have never have been born. Her Uncle Steven had been around more he had seen how her father blamed her for her mothers death he told her one day what really happened. He said her mother had a very difficult delivery and the doctors didn't think she would survive. He said they told her she needed to make a choice if it came down to it did she want then to save her life or her baby. She choose to save her baby and named her Elisabeth just before she died. He had tried to get Liz to stop blaming herself. It worked a little. But, lately she wished her mother had been more selfish it would have saved a lot of people so much pain.

Her mother gave up her life for nothing. It was a waste. She laughed bitterly suddenly changing her direction. With determination in her step she rushed off to a place she hadn't dared visit in years, a place that terrified her. She paused at the gate of the cemetery losing the courage she had gained on the walk over. She feared this place more than any other. Not because of what it represented, she wasn't afraid to die. Hell she used to welcome the idea of death. She feared the man buried in plot 62, the man that still made it impossible to sleep at night. But soon a new emotion took over, anger. She stalked up to the grave.

"Why." She asked softly. "Why wont you stop haunting me." She paused almost as if she expected an answer. " Haven't I paid enough. You were right you know." She laughed bitterly. "You always said god would punish me for what I did. But, you were wrong too. You said noone would ever love me but, he does. I wish he didn't. Maybe that's my punishment. To love someone to want something I can never have." She smiled sadly at the grave next to him. "You choose wrong Mother." She said tracing her fingers over the delicate script. "You know someone once told me you get one miracle in a lifetime, it's to bad I already used mine."

"You can have mine." A voice came from behind her.

"Jason." She jumped surprised. She slowly turned around. "What are you doing here."

"She didn't choose wrong." Jason began walking towards her.

"Yes she did." Liz replied calmly.

"She wanted you to live to be able to grow up to be happy." Jason said approaching her cautiously.

"Do you know why Jason Q. wanted to be a doctor.' She asked. He was surprised by the sudden change of subject but decided to go with it.

"Because the Q's wanted him to be." he replied. She laughed at his statement turning unable to meet his gaze.

"They wanted him to take over ELQ."

"Then why." He asked wondering if there was a point to all this.

"He wanted to save someone's life. Not just in the traditional sense but, you know change it, make it better in some way. He said if he could do that for even one person than there was a reason for him to be here." She replied smiling.

"That's a good reason." He said.

"But, he didn't need to go to med school for that he'd already done it. He changed my life that day on the swings. He gave me a life. He gave me a family, friends, he always said I was strong that I was a survivor."

"You are."

"He gave me a reason to be. But, sometimes I wish he hadn't because it just makes things harder."

"I don't understand." Jason said confused.

"Most children are afraid of death, I grew up surrounded by it. For a long time I wanted it. I would sit at other peoples funerals and wish it was me. But then you came along and suddenly tomorrow didn't seem so bad. You made me a part of your family, they accepted me, loved me and suddenly I had a reason to live. No matter how bad it was at home I could run to you and your family and you all let me." She said sadly.

"Elisabeth I don't understand." He began.

"You asked me why I came back." She cut him off. He nodded. "Do you really want to know?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied unsure if he really did. She turned around to face him again he was shocked to see the tears were gone and the mask he knew all to well hid all emotion from her face. He suddenly wanted to tel her not to tell him. But, before he could stop her she spoke.

"I came back to say goodbye." She cut him off before her could question the statement. "Carly asked how long I was staying. You know I wish I knew. The Doctors said six months, a year if I'm lucky. But, we both know I'm not." She laughed bitterly.

"What do you mean." Jason said. He felt like he had just been shot, no even that pain didn't compare to this. He knew what she meant but, if she didn't say it, it wasn't real.

"I 'm dying Jason, I came home to die." She replied calmly.


	14. Pain

"No." He yelled his voice shaking. She was lying. He slowly backed away. It wasn't true.

"Yes." She answered calmly. She walked towards him. "Jason, I didn't want you to find out like this I'm sorry." He snorted she's dying. She's dying and apologizing to him, trying to comfort him.

"How." He began his voice horse. "How long have you known."

"I got sick about two years ago." She replied stepping closer. Two years he thought. Two god dammed years and he was just finding out know. All that time gone, wasted.

"Why did you tell me." He demanded.

"I didn't think you cared. God, Jason I wanted to call you but, I didn't think you'd come. That's not true I knew you would but, I didn't want your pity. I didn't want you to come out of pity."

Robin he thought. She robbed him of all those years. He was furious, he wanted to smash everything in sight. He spun around and settled for slamming his fist into a nearby tree. His knuckles tore he was oddly comforted by the pain as he watched the blood run down his hand. But, it was momentary it didn't lesson the pain he felt in his heart.

"Why didn't anyone else tell me." He asked angrily.

"Noone else knows except AJ." She replied wrapping her sweater around his hand. "And Justice, but he couldn't say anything because of the whole confidentiality thing."

"Why didn't AJ say anything." He asked as the tears he fought finally began to run down his face.

"He's only known for about a week and I asked him not to. I wanted to come home and spend some time with everyone without them treating me differently." She said sadly. "Come on lets go clean up your hand." He let her lead him out of the cemetery and back to his penthouse, they walked silently.

Once they entered the elevator Jason wrapped his arms around her and sobbed. He couldn't believe he was going to lose her. When they stepped off the elevator Max looked over shocked to see Liz holding a sobbing Jason as she led him towards his penthouse. He was about to say something when she looked over at him and shook her head sadly closing the door behind her. Once inside she cleaned and bandaged his knuckles. He had stopped crying and just sat looking devastated. She took his hand and walked upstairs once they were in his room she gently helped him undress and crawl into bed before she joined him. He pulled her close to him holding on to her as if she would disappear if he let go. He breathed in her sent smiling softly as he memorized it. Snow, she was the only woman he ever met that smelled like that. She often said it didn't smell but, it did it was the purest most beautiful sent in the world. He began to cry softly. How was he supposed to live without her.

"Sh Jason," She said brushing his tears away. "Just sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up." He asked afraid she would disappear again.

"I will, I promise. I'm not going anywhere." She soothed him. And for the first time she would. She would stay she wouldn't run away. She owed it to him and to herself. She brushed a soft kiss against his lips. Snuggling into his warmth. It was strange how quickly their roles reversed. Suddenly she was the one who needed to be strong, she need to protect him, to help him through this. He always said she was strong and she would be because he needed her to be. She'd do anything for him. People would think it was strange, she was the ne dying but, she'd dealt with that a long time ago she had to be strong for the people who cared about her now. When the doctors told her she had six months to a year she had just accepted it. They were concerned by her lack of response but, it was enough time she thought. Plenty of time to say goodbye, to go home and see the people who cared about her to make sure they were happy, suddenly it wasn't enough.

The next morning Jason woke studying the woman in his arms. She was so perfect. Why her? He wondered. He had done so many horrible things in his life time, why not him. Liz woke as if she could feel his gaze. Slowly opening her eyes. He brushed a few stray curls away from her face. "Good morning." He kissing her forehead. She was about to reply when she suddenly paled and jumped from the bed. He watched her rush into the bathroom barley making it before she began to throw up. He ran after her holding her hair back and gently stroking her back. One she was finished he handed her a glass of water to her rinse her mouth out. "Are you alright." he asked concerned.

"Yeah it's the medication. It makes me sick sometimes." She replied. "we should get dressed, we need to talk." He nodded his agreement. "I decided I need to tell everyone." She said. "I don't want to but, I need to give them a chance to say goodbye to." She added sadly.

"You don't have to." He didn't know how they could keep it a secret but if she wanted to he would try.

"It's not that I want to hide it from them I just don't want them to look at me like..." She trailed of.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like you are now." She finished sadly.

"I'm sorry." He began.

"Dammit Jason." She cut him off. "I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to act normal."

"You expect me to act like nothings changed." He replied frustrated.

"Yes."

"Well sorry I can't. You can't tell me your dying and expect me to pretend everything's fine." He yelled. "How the hell can you act like it's no big deal"

"It's not the end of the world." She replied.

It's the end of mine he thought. "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I don't really know. I didn't really have a set plan. I just wanted to come home and spend the time I had with the people who I care about. The doctors said I might get an extra few months if I stayed in the hospital but, you know how much I love them." She smiled. "I don't want to die in a hospital alone. Maybe it's selfish of me to have come home but, I was tired of being alone."

"I wish I could have been there with you." he replied mentally cursing Robin for taking all those years from them.

"You can't blame her." Liz began knowing what was going through his head. "I choose to go through it alone. I could have called you, or anyone else for that matter but, I didn't. If you want to be angry blame me."

"How can you not hate her." Jason asked.

"I don't have the energy to. Remember the other day at Kelly's when I said I wasn't sorry she was dying?" Liz asked.

"Yes." he'd been furious at Robin but, still thought it was a bit cruel for Liz to say that. "I understand that you..." He began

"It's funny," She cut him off. "After all that's happened she's going to out live me." She laughed. "You think that's why I don't pity her." She asked. He nodded. "That's not why I never have."

"I don't understand." He said confused.

"It's not that I was happy or even wanted her to die." Liz explained. "But, my pitying her wasn't going to change the fact that she was. She always claimed she wanted people to treat her normally not, like she was sick so I did. It's funny, I'm probably the only one in this town who never treated her special because she was sick and she hated me for it. People thought I was cruel and heartless but, I only did what she asked. And now, now I understand where she was coming from. I get why she asked to be treated normally. But, the difference is I really do want to be."

"That makes sense, I guess." he replied.

"She always said I was jealous of her, and in a way I am. I always figured she'd be that person, you know the one who makes the miraculous recovery or lives a long life with her HIV never progressing. She's the kind of girl who wins you know, the one who overcomes the obstacles, the one who ends up with it all in the end."

"And what kind of girl are you?" He asked almost afraid of the answer.

"I'm the girl who you tell stories about to your children, and grandchildren. The girl who they will never really miss but, wonder if she could have existed. The girl who inspires people to go after what they really want. The warning, you know 'Don't be afraid to go after what you want you don't know what the future has in store for you, remember Elisabeth?' I'm the tragic but, character building plot twist." She laughed.

"That's not who you are." he argued.

"Last night you said you loved me." she began.

"I do." He replied.

"Do you wish you had told me sooner." She asked. He wanted to argue that he had only just recently realized he had but, he couldn't. He'd always known how he felt about her even if he was to scared to admit it before.

"Yes." he admitted. "I was to scared to before."

"Well, next time you'll take the risk. You wont let the fear prevent you from going after what you want." She replied.

"There wont be a next time." He argued.

"Don't say that Jason." She pleaded. "I want you to be happy, you deserve to get everything you want, a wife, children, I want you to find love."

"I already found it, and I only want you." He replied determinedly.

"Fine." She conceded knowing she'd never convince him otherwise. "But, I just want you to know that if you one day find someone else that, I don't want to be your excuse. I want you to be happy. So don't use loving me as an excuse to make yourself miserable."

"I wont." he replied knowing she wouldn't drop it till he agreed. "I know you're staying with the Quartermains but, I wanted to know if, if you want to, I mean will you stay here with me?" He asked. "I'm not trying to pressure you into anything I just..."

"I'd like that." She cut him off. "I'll move in after I tell the Q's today."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked knowing how hard it would be for her.

" You don't have to do that. I know how uncomfortable they make you."

"But, I want to be there for you." He replied honestly.

"I'd like that. Thank you." She began. "After I tell them I need to tell Carly and Sonny I don't want them to hear ut from someone else."

"Just let me know when your ready."

She nodded preparing herself. It had been easier with Jason she'd just blurted it out she didn't have time to think about it. She'd never been good at good byes, with her and Jason it was always I'll see you later. Good bye was so final. She laughed I'm dying she thought there's nothing more final than that. She'd come home seeking closure but, was there really such a thing she wondered or is it just a concept people fooled themselves into thinking they had. On the outside she seemed to be calm almost emotionless, totally accepting her fate but, on the inside she was still the same scared little girl that wanted her best friend to hold her and make all her problems fade away.


	15. breaking the news

Liz stood outside the mansion gripping Jasons hand tightly. She had called AJ and he assembled the entire Family. It would be easier to tell them all at once she'd decided.

"You're sure you want to come in, they're all gona be there." She asked giving Jason one last chance to escape.

I'll be ok." Jason replied. He said he'd be there for her and he would even if that meant dealing with his 'family'. He stood patiently waiting for Liz to be ready. He let her take her time because, no matter what it looked like to everyone else he knew this was hard for her.

She slowly walked to the front door and they slipped quietly inside. She smiled softly hearing the beginnings of another family fight come from the den. The conversation came to an abrupt halt when Jason and Liz appeared in the doorway. Lila's eyes lit up at the sight of her grandson but, after seeing his face she was filled with a feeling of dread.

"What is that hooligan doing here."Edward demanded breaking the silence.

"Shut up Grandfather." AJ cut of his rant surprising almost everyone in the room.

"Well now that everyone here you can tell us why you insisted on this family meeting." Edward began. "Some of use have things to do."

"I asked him to." Liz began cutting him off before he could go off on another rant. "I have something to say and I thought it would be better to tell you all at once."

"Is everything alright dear."Lila asked concerned. Liz wanted to tell her yes. To reassure everyone it would be ok but, she couldn't. This is why she'd planned to stay in Europe. She hadn't wanted to have to tell them, to have the people she loved watch her slowly fade away. But, after AJ came and talked her into coming home she knew she'd have to do this eventually.

"After I left I got sick." She began knowing she couldn't just blurt it out like she had with Jason.

"Are you alright." Monica asked as she stared at her she had been a little concerned when Liz showed up. She had lost a lot of weight and been very pale but, didn't think to much of it at the time.

"Well." Liz began slowly. "I thought maybe it was the flu or something. I was tired all the time and all of the sudden I was having all these pains in my bones and joints. But, you know me I hate going to the doctor so I put it off. Then I started getting these strange bruises all over. I didn't even remember getting hurt or bumping into anything. So I finally went to see a doctor and he ran a bunch of test ..." She trailed off.

Monica grasped Alan's hand he squeezed is trying to comfort her. They knew what was coming it was textbook. All the symptoms could only mean one thing. But, it couldn't be happening to her. She was like a daughter to them. Emily had just beaten her breast cancer and going through that was the most painful thing that they had ever done. They had been lucky with Emily, She had responded to the treatments and recovered quickly.

"It's leukemia." Alan finished sadly. Liz nodded.

"Well there are excellent treatment options. With Chemo and Radiation..." Monica began going into doctor mode. Liz cut her off. She knew this was Monica's way of dealing but, she'd done all the treatments, she tried everything and it wasn't working.

"No." She said shocking everyone but Jason, AJ and, Justice.

"What your just giving up." Edward yelled. He glanced at AJ sad expression. "You knew didn't you." He accused.

"Yes," Liz answered for him. "He found out a about a week ago."

"The phone call." Emily said drawing everyone's attention.

"What phone call?" Alan asked.

"The one that came for Jason Quartermain." She replied.

"What?" Jason asked confused.

"What does that have to do with anything." Edward demanded.

"Why don't we let her explain." Ned tried to stop the growing argument.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us." Emily said to AJ.

"She asked me not to. And Justice knew too.." He defended himself.

"She had attorney client privilege." Justice stated.

"You really should consider the treatment options." Alan began.

"Of course she will." Edward replied.

"You mustn't give up hope." Lila added.

"There is a excellent clinic in Spain." Monica began.

"What about that new drug being tested at John Hopkins?" Alan added.

"You see dear there are lots of options, your going to be fine." Edward replied.

"No I'm not." Liz cut them off. The room quieted and everyone turned to her. "I've tried it all. I've been to the best Doctors, taken every drug, gone through every treatment, seen all the miracle healers, hell I even tried to fight it with the power of prayer. But, It didn't work. It wasn't enough." Jason walked over and took her hand.

"What do you mean?" Dillion asked. He may not have known her very long but, he had come to really like her.

"About two weeks ago I found out I need a bone marrow transplant to even have a chance. They told me I have a rare tissue type and since I don't have any living blood relatives finding a match in time would be unlikely."

"But you can't give up hope." Emily started seeing the devastated look on Jason's face.

"I'm not giving up. I just can't sit around waiting for a miracle. I'd rather spend what time I have with the people I care about not in some hospital." Liz explained.

"I understand." Emily replied. She had felt like that when she found out she was sick.

"How long did they say....." Monica trailed off. She couldn't finish the sentence.

"They said six months to a year." Liz replied.

"But we can get tested. Maybe one us will be a match." Ned began hopefully.

"You can but, I doubt you will be. AJ got tested when he came to see me and he wasn't a match. So odds are neither will any of you." She smiled sadly. "But I appreciate it anyway. If you really want to help then just act normally. I don't want to be treated differently."

Liz glanced around the room they all seemed to be lost in their own world. Noone knew what to say. This is why I didn't want to come home she thought, shifting uncomfortably. Dillion watched his family. It was a rarity to have almost all the Quartermains in the same room together and have it be completely silent. He wasn't sure how to feel, sure he was upset but, she was a new friend to him to the rest of them she was family. He could see the silence was making Liz uncomfortable. He caught AJ's eye and gave him a mischievous smile.

"Did anyone else notice Liz and Jason are holding hands?" He asked trying to break the silence with some humor.

"Dillion!" Edward began to scold him but was cut off by AJ.

"She never came home last night I wonder where she was?" AJ added winking at Emily.

"I'd bet my trust fund she was at Jason's" Emily replied catching on to the guys plan.

"So what if she was?" Jason asked not having experienced the trios teasing yet.

"The garden should be in bloom in a few weeks." AJ responded innocently.

"Yes it should be perfect." Lila replied excitedly.

"For what?" Jason asked confused.

"You had to ask." Liz groaned.

"For your wedding of course." Lila replied. "The gazebo will be perfect for the ceremony."

"I want to be a bridesmaid." Emily declared.

"I'm sure Brooklyn would love to be a flower girl." Ned added.

"Now all we need is a dress and rings." Lila began to make a list.

"Your forgetting no one's getting married." Liz cut in.

"Well why not?" Lila demanded. "I believe twenty-one years is long enough of an engagement period." Jason and Liz just stared at her. There was way to argue with Lila.

"Anyway." Liz began changing the subject. "We should get going." She said to Jason, who nodded in reply. "I want to tell Sonny and Carly before they hear it from someone else."

After they said there goodbyes and left the Quartermains slowly began to disperse, retreating to grieve in solitude. None of them wanted to believe it, it was a mistake, she would be fine. Edward left first claiming to have a meeting, followed by Lila left to lie down, then Justice fled to his office, Ned went home to call his daughter suddenly feeling the need to hear her voice, Dillion quietly went to his room. Soon all that was left where, AJ, Emily, Alan Monica who sat staring out into the gardens. Alan walked up to his wife placing a hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of her daze turning to face him, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Why?" She asked. She was a doctor, she knew there was no reason but, as a parent she had to ask.

"I know." He replied fighting back his own tears. "I have to get back to the hospital will you be alright." he asked.

"Go ahead, I'm fine." She replied. She knew he was a upset as she was but, would throw himself into his work to avoid feeling it. She was to upset to help him deal with it right now, so she'd let him avoid it.

AJ walked over and sat next to her as Alan left. She looked at him smiling tearfully. "I don't know what to do." She admitted tearfully.

"There's nothing we can do." He replied sadly.

"How am I supposed to just sit back and watch as my little girl fades away." She sobbed as AJ pulled her into his arms.

"I know how you feel, she's my little sister." He began the tears he'd been fighting rolled down his face. "I'm supposed to be able to protect her. It's my job to make sure she's ok."

Emily watched from her corner of the room feeling slightly jealous. She immediately felt guilty. She knew they loved her but, it was still strange for her. She loved Liz but, hadn't really had a chance to get to know her before the accident, hell she hardly got a chance to know Jason before it happened. She mainly knew Liz as Jason Morgan's friend. She'd known she was considered part of the family but, never realized how much so until now. She didn't know what to do or say so she quietly left giving them some privacy. She passed Dillion's room on the way to her own. She paused at his open door watching as he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey." She called.

"Come on in if you want." He replied.

"How you doing?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"It's weird, you know." He began. "I met her a week ago, I hardly know her."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't know her as well as they do either." she replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Well, I mean. I didn't really even get a chance to know Jason before his accident. I knew her and she was always nice to me but, she was basically Jason's friend. You know what I mean." She replied. "After the accident I got to know her better and she became a friend but, to everyone else she's family."

"Yeah, it's got to be rough for them." He replied.

"I know, It's like I'm losing a friend but, for my mom and dad their losing a daughter, AJ's losing a sister and so on, Jason, I'm not really sure what to describe their relationship as...." She trailed of.

"I think he's in love with her." Dillion began. "All the teasing and joking aside, it's hard to miss the way he looks at her. And the way he looked today like.."

"Like he was losing the love of his life." Emily finished for him. "I don't think he'll survive losing her." she added sadly.

Jason and Elisabeth sat in the elevators in silence. Jason studied Liz as she thought. The elevator dinged snapping them out of their dazes. "Ready." Jason asked. She nodded taking his hand and walking towards the penthouse. Jason nodded at Johnny ignoring the questioning looks the guard was giving them. He'd heard what had gone on the night before from Max and was worried that something terrible had happened.

"Hey guys." Carly called cheerfully walking down the stairs as Sonny came in from the kitchen. Her smile brightened as she saw they joined hands. Sonny noticed the pain on Jason's face connecting that with what Johnny told him Max had seen the night before he got a uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"What's wrong." he asked.

"Is Michael home?" Liz asked.

"No he's at school." Carly said nervously glancing from Liz to Jason. "What happened."

"Let's sit down." Jason finally managed to say. Once they were seated Carly couldn't take it anymore.

"What's going on you guys are scaring me." She laughed nervously.

"I need to tell you guys something." Liz began with the same eerie calmness she had when she told Jason and the Quartermains.

"Go ahead." Sonny said grasping Carly's hand. He knew this was going to be bad.

"We just got back from the Quartermains and I wanted to tell you guys before you hear it from someone else." She began "I'm sick, I have leukemia."

"But, you'll get better." Carly replied hopefully. She knew cancer was bad but, this was Liz, her friend, she would be fine.

"I'm dying." Liz said knowing Carly wasn't going to take it well but, there was no way to soften the blow.

"What, you can't be." Carly said with disbelief. Sonny took one look at Jason's face and knew it was true.

"Carly." He said trying to calm her.

"No Sonny, She's lying. It's a joke. Right." She asked begging him to tell her it was.

"I'm sorry.." Liz trailed off.

"No." Carly said. "No." She yelled running from the room. Liz turned to Sonny.

"I'd like to be able to tell Michael myself if that's ok." She said sadly.

"If that's what you want." He replied relived he wouldn't have to be the one top break his son's heart. "I'll call you guys after I calm her down." He said going after Carly.

Jason sat on the coffee table watching as Liz slept on the sofa. Sonny called an hour ago, Carly finally accepted it but, was devastated. She'd locked herself in her room crying. Michael would be home from school soon and Liz wanted to tell him before the news spread thought the town. He was worried about her. She had barely shown any emotion in regards to her illness. He wondered if she'd really accepted it or if she was just holding it all in like she always did. He knew she was trying to be strong for him but, she shouldn't have to be. He slowly reached out to brush a stray curl away from her face. He wasn't supposed to lose her, it wasn't fair. He wasn't one to worry about the future, the what if's but, with her he always had. Maybe that was one of the reasons he had been so reluctant to admit his feeling for her. Even when he was with Robin they didn't make plans they just lived in the moment. But, with Liz he always wondered what was going to happen next. He thought about her constantly. Even when she had been away, when they lost touch, he would find himself wondering what she was doing, was she happy, Did she miss him as much as he missed her. The future looked bleak without her in it. He didn't know how he was supposed to live without her.


	16. No regrets

Elisabeth sat on the sofa staring blankly at the painting over the mantle. She remembered painting it for Sonny and Carly as a wedding present. It was right around the time she'd gotten sick. She wanted to come home and help her friends but, she couldn't. She watched as Sonny sat holding Carly as she cried, so much had changed. She glanced over at Jason who was staring back at her. She gave him a small reassuring smile before she tore her gaze away to stare at the painting again. She let her thoughts wander to place she'd never allow herself to before, she began to wonder what might have been if she hadn't left. Would she and Jason have gotten together, would they have been in love, maybe even had a family. She was startled out of her thoughts by the door opening. They all turned to watch Leticia escort Michael inside. He glanced at the group nervously noticing his mother's tears.

"Is mommy Ok?" He asked concerned. Sonny tried to reassure him but, he couldn't seem to find his voice.

"She's ok buddy." Liz began walking over to take his hand, leading him to sit with her on the sofa. "She's just sad."

"Why?" He asked confused. Everyone had been so happy since Morgan was born and Elisabeth came home.

"It's because I told her I was sick." Liz replied unsure of just how much he would be able to understand.

"But, if you go to the doctor he'll make you all better." Michael said confused.

"No, sweetie do you know what cancer is?" She asked. He shook his head. "Well there's lot's of different kinds but, it basically is when your cells, do you know what cells are?"

"Yeah we learned about them at school, there the stuff that were made of." He said proudly.

"That's right." She smiled. "Well, cancer is when your cells don't do what their supposed and make you sick. Do you understand?"

"No." He replied confused.

"Every cell has a job." She began to explain "but, when you have cancer some of your cells stop doing their job, and they confuse your body. When your sick your body fights the germs and kills them but, when it's your own cells making you sick your body gets confused and starts fighting itself." She tried to make him understand.

"But, you can take medicine can't you." He asked.

"Yes there's lots of ways to help fight the cancer but, it doesn't always work." She began. "Sometimes the medicine isn't enough."

"But, then how do you get better?" He questioned her confused.

"Some people don't get better." She replied slowly. He began to understand where this was going. "Sometimes people die." It killed her to have to say it to him. He was so young he shouldn't have to deal with this.

"Your not gona die, are you?" He asked sadly.

"The doctors tried everything, but they don't think I'll get better." She answered honestly.

"But, maybe their wrong." He replied hopefully.

"I wish they were buddy, but their not." She said not wanting to give him false hope.

"But, I don't want you to die." He cried.

"I know." She replied she didn't know what to say to make this easier for him. She wanted desperately to be able to tell him she'd be fine. She's been numb since the doctors told her but, telling everyone was slowly making that fade. It was becoming more real.

"Why can't you just get better?" He begged. He was breaking her heart. She didn't know what to say? Carly saw the pain and confusion on her sons face and pulled herself out of her grief to help him.

"Come here." She called as her ran into her arms crying. "Remember when Daddy and I told you about angels?" He nodded. "Well, when the people we love die, God makes them angels so they can watch over us."

"Like my brother?" He asked. Carly felt the pang of loss that she always did when she thought of the child she'd lost.

"Yeah sweetheart." She began. "She's gona watch over all of us from heaven."

"But, why can't God pick someone else?" He asked.

"I don't know." Sonny answered.

Squirming out of his parents arms Michael walked back over to Liz. He put his small hand on her cheek and asked the one question noone else had been able to. "Are you scared?"

"No." She replied softly. She'd felt nothing when she heard of her impending death from the doctors but, being back home was, or more likely being back with Jason was starting to crumble the wall she had spent a life time building between her brain and her heart. She never allowed herself to feel the emotions, even letting one slip through she feared would open the floodgate. She had to protect herself. It had taken Jason Quartermain years to be able to break through that wall and she'd never truly allowed Jason Morgan in. After the accident he had demanded he wasn't the same person, and she respected that but in that sense she had believed she couldn't be the same person with him. He was still her best friend and the only person who could see past her facade but, she never let him look to deeply. She'd almost welcomed the change, she could hide again but, while she was away she'd realized Jason hadn't changed as much as he'd like everyone to think. It scared her, could he still see, did he still know what she was thinking or feeling even when she didn't. Did he know he secret dreams and hopes she never dared tell anyone. When he told her he loved her he'd cracked that wall, the emotions where fighting to the surface and she was to tired to fight them anymore.

Jason saw her fighting to keep her emotions in check, he knew she pushed people away when she got like this, even him. He only hoped she wouldn't this time. He knew she'd never allow herself to break down in front of Sonny, Carly or, especially Michael.

"I think Aunt Liz is tired, how about we come over tomorrow and play?" Jason asked giving Liz a chance to escape.

"OK." Michael replied, he still didn't fully understand what was going on but, was happy he would get to see them tomorrow.

"I'll see you guys later." Liz called walking quickly towards the door. Jason got up and followed hoping she wouldn't push him away. They walked quietly into his penthouse, once the door closed it finally hit her, her legs gave out. Jason caught her before she hit the floor, picking her up and caring her over to the sofa. She sat on his lap gripping his tee shirt tightly before she gave into the tears she'd been holding back.

"Jason, I don't know what to do." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know sweetheart." He replied rubbing her back comfortingly as his own tears spilled down his face.

"I'm sorry." He could barley make out the words between her sobs.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." he replied.

"Maybe," She began. "Maybe if I stayed away it would have been easier for everyone."

"Hey." He said pulling her face away from his shoulder and forcing her to look him in the eyes. "There's no place in the world I'd rather be than right here with you."

"I feel the same way." She confessed.

"No bailing." He asked.

"No bailing." She repeated smiling softly. He cupped her face using his thumbs to brush away her tears.

"I love you." She said causing him to smile back.

"I love you too." he replied as he lowed his head to kiss her. The kiss started out sweet and innocent but, with all the emotions of the past few days quickly became passionate. Liz turned in his lap so that she was straddling him as his hands move up the back of her shirt. When they pulled apart to breath Jason took the opportunity to pull of her top and was quickly brought back to reality when he saw the bruises spattered over her body. God he wanted her but, he didn't know if they should be doing this and Liz grinding into his arousal was quickly wearing down any control he had left.

"Liz." He began placing his hands on her hips, stilling her movements. "Are you sure, I mean...?" he began to ask. She placed her finger over his lips silencing him.

"No regrets." She stated.

"No regrets." He repeated picking her up and carrying her upstairs.


	17. Regrets

"Morning." Liz said sleepily glancing up at Jason with a shy smile.

"Morning." He replied returning her smile. He reached out to brush a stray curl away from her face. He'd been up for a few hours content to just lie there watching her sleep. He continued to gaze at her concerned when he saw tears begin to roll down her cheeks. "Elisabeth what's wrong?"

"It's just last night..." She began. He tensed, she said she wouldn't but, she did, she regretted it. He began to pull away. Liz realized what her thought.

"No, Jason I wasn't talking about what happened between us." She began. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"So you don't regret it?" He asked wanting to be completely sure.

"No." She replied. "Do you?"

"No." He answered. "If that's not it what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just." She began trying to figure out how to phrase it. "When I told Michael..." She trailed off.

"I know it was rough." He said pulling her into his arms. "But, you had to do it."

"No, I mean yes that's part of it."

"I'm confused." He replied.

"It's just I started thinking of all the things I'd never have. Seeing Sonny, Carly and the boys, You know what I mean. I've been sort of numb since the doctors told me that..." She trailed off when she saw the pain in Jason's eyes at the mention of her prognosis. " I just didn't really think of what I was missing out on. When I came home my barley allowed myself to hope we'd be friends again before, well anyway but then you told me you loved me and I Just can't stop thinking about what could have been."

"I've been doing that to." He admitted.

"It's just I never really thought I was missing out on so much. I was never the kind of girl who sat around dreaming about my wedding or having a family but, when I did I always pictured it with you. I never thought it was possible you felt the same way about me but, when you told me you did, I just couldn't help......" She trailed of sobbing.

"Shh. I understand." He tried to comfort her.

"No." She pulled out of his arms he was surprised to see how angry she was. "No you don't. I was ok, I wasn't happy about it but, I accepted it. But, now I can't. How is it fair that I get everything I ever hoped for only to have it ripped away from me."

"Are you angry because I told you I loved you?" He asked.

"No Jason, of course not. I just wish I didn't have to miss out on so much." she replied sadly.

"Well, you don't have to." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Let's get married." He answered.

"Jason, I wasn't trying to guilt you into marrying me."

"I don't do anything I don't want to."

"You married Brenda." She pointed out.

"Ok you win, I do some things I don't want to but, not this." He began. But she cut him off.

"Well answer this, would you even be thinking about marrying me right now if I wasn't sick?" She asked.

"Yes," He replied she shot him a disbelieving look. "Ok maybe I wouldn't have asked yet but, I don't want to marry you because your sick, I love you and Maybe because your sick I'm moving my plans up a little. No regrets, remember. I have never loved any one like I love you, not Carly, not Robin, and not even Keesha."

"But, you don't even remember ....." She trailed off thinking back to that night at Kelly's.........

Flashback.

_"Were you in love with Jason Q." He asked bluntly catching her off guard. _

_"Yes, I was." She replied she had been surprised he asked but, she'd never lied to him before and wouldn't start now even if it meant he would pull away but, surprisingly he didn't. _

_____"Did you ever tell him?" He asked. _

_"No, I didn't want to lose him, and come on who'd love a mess like me." She replied sadly._

_____"He did." He said causing her to pull out of his arms."And, I do." _

"Wait a minute." She said finally catching that slip. "You said Jason Q loved me how do you know?"

"I asked AJ" He explained his conversations with Lila and the one with his brother. She listened Stunned that he went to AJ and even more stunned by what AJ had said. But, she had to know one more thing.

"Why was it so important to you to know?" She asked. He knew he couldn't give her the same it was just something I needed to know line he fed everyone else.

"When I woke up after the accident everyone kept coming up to me telling me who they were and expecting me to remember or feel something I couldn't. But, when I first saw you I did. It confused me, that's why I pushed you away." He explained.

"What did you feel?" She asked.

"That's the thing, I didn't know. I didn't understand it. I never really did until a few days ago, or actually I never admitted it to myself until a few days ago. It was love. I love you, I've loved you even before I even knew what love was. Besides." He said with a mischievous smile. "You have to marry me."

"And why is that." She asked smiling.

"Because you already said yes and I believe grandmother was right a twenty-one years is a long enough engagement period." He laughed.

"Well who can argue with logic like that." Liz laughed.


	18. Hiding Out

It had been two weeks and neither of them brought up the wedding issue. Liz was beginning to think Jason had been Kidding or changed his mind, not that she blamed him. They'd settled into a comfortable routine. They would spend the day hanging out with Sonny, Carly and Michael or Just hanging out together at the penthouse. Liz went to the Quartermains for dinner every other night. Jason had come with her to the Hospital, talked to all the doctors even flown in specialist, They all said the same thing. Six months to a year unless a match was found. Ever since she'd told everyone the rumor mill in PC was working overtime. Liz knew this would happen which is one of the reasons she avoided telling everyone. She hated the stares, whispers and sympathetic looks so she opted to stay home as much as possible. Jason was beginning to worry about her.

"I've got to go out and run a few errands." He said.

"Business?" Liz asked without turning from the window she was gazing through.

"Yeah, I might be late." He replied.

"Be careful." She said turning to give him a small smile.

"Do you want me to drop you off somewhere, or Johnny's outside he'll drive you." Jason began.

"Jason, I'll be fine. You don't need to have someone watch me 24/7." She snapped.

"I know it just, all you do is sit around here all day." He yelled back.

"Funny I thought you wanted me here. Don't worry I'll be gone before you get back." She replied moving towards the stairs.

"Liz, Stop." He said grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "You know that's not what I meant. Of course I want you here but, I know you. You hate being cooped up somewhere, you never could stand to feel like a prisoner and now, now your locking yourself away."

"Why would I want to." She replied. "So people I hardly know can talk about me or better yet pity me."

"You never used to care what other people thought." He shot back.

"Maybe not, but it's hard not to care when it's the truth." She stated. "Can we please not fight, I'll go out when I want to but, until then I'm fine here."

"Ok." Jason gave up frustrated. "See you later."

"I'll be here." She replied turning back to the window.

Jason walked into Kelly's to get some coffee. He sat at the counter praying it wasn't Courtney's shift.

"Hi Mr Morgan." Maxie said unsurely as she came over to take his order. Sure she knew him from when He dated Robin but, they didn't part on the best of terns and she wasn't sure how to act around him.

"Hi Maxie, You can call me Jason." He said with a smile.

"I heard about Liz and um," She began nervously. "I just wanted to know how she was doing."

"She's fine." He replied, he was getting used to everyone asking, at least those who dared to even speak to him.

"It's just, I mean She helped me out a few weeks ago with this guy problem and I haven't seen her around since."

"She told me, He's not still bothering you is he?" He asked.

"No, I just wanted to let her know if she needs anything to just ask. I'm not trying to pry or anything, I just remember how it was when I was waiting for a heart....." She trailed off.

"Thanks I'll let her know." Jason replied.

Jason was finishing his coffee when Dillion and Georgie walked in. Dillion had heard plenty about Jason from the Q's and everyone else in town how he was a criminal, dangerous, etc. But, to Dillion he was a hero, The only one who seemed able to escape the Quartermain's insanity.

"Hey Jason." Dillion called walking up to him.

"Kid." Jason replied dismissively. He couldn't figure out why the brat wouldn't just ignore him like the rest of the family.

"So how's Elisabeth." He said sitting down not taking Jason's hint to go away.

"Fine." Jason replied.

"She's seemed kinda down last time I saw her." Dillion commented.

"Yeah." Jason replied.

"I haven't seen her around lately." Dillion continued.

"So?" Jason asked.

"So, It's gotta be pretty boring just hanging out with the master of the one word response." Dillion Laughed.

"Shut up." Jason responded.

"See what I mean." Dillion continued. "You know there's a rumor going around that you holding her prisoner in you penthouse."

"She just doesn't feel like going out." Jason defended.

"Fine whatever, I was just trying to help." Dillion replied.

"I don't have time for this I have work to do." Jason said as he threw some bills on the counter and left.

"Well it looks like you pissed him off." Maxie said walking over to collect the money Jason left.

"Yeah, well I'm sure it wont be the last time." Dillion commented.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Georgie asked concerned.

"It's just Elisabeth, I mean She's been so sad lately and everything. She never goes out anymore, I know we don't know each other that well but, the rest of the Q's are really worried about her." Dillion began.

"She's dying what how do you expect her to act?" Georgie cut in.

"Yeah but, She knew that when she got here and she wasn't acting like this." Dillion replied.

"I know but, maybe after telling everyone it seems more real." Maxie offered.

"Maybe," Dillion began. "But, I'm gona try and cheer her up."

"How?" Georgie asked.

"With my charming personality." Dillion replied.

"I think your gona need more than that." Georgie teased.

"I know but, that's were you guys come in." He replied.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Maxie asked.

"Because Dillion's plans usually blow up in his face." Georgie answered.

"Hey." Dillion pretended to be hurt. "You haven't even heard it yet."

"Well go on." Maxie replied.

"I say since she wont come out that we bring the fun to her." Dillion responded.

"And just how do we do that?" Georgie asked.

"What time do you get off?" He asked Maxie.

"In about an hour." She replied.

"Good you two just meet me here then." He said rushing out the door.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Maxie said.

"He usually doesn't." Georgie laughed.


	19. Cheering up

Forty-five minutes later Dillion returned to Kelly's. He walked in checking his watch.

"You two almost ready?" He asked spotting the girls sitting at the counter.

"Ready for what?" Georgie asked suspiciously.

"You have no faith in me, do you?" Dillion pretended to be hurt.

"Oh, I just don't want to end up being hunted down by the PC mob, and knowing you, your plan will piss off Jason resulting in just that." Georgie replied.

"All were gona do is stop by and see if she wants some company." Dillion said innocently.

"And if she doesn't?" Georgie asked.

"Who in their right mind would refuse my company." Dillion replied.

"I hate to ruin your plans, but why would Liz want to hang out with a bunch of teenagers." Maxie cut in.

"Because were loads of fun." Dillion replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Maxie said sarcastically.

"Anyways, are you guys coming or what?" He asked. Georgie glanced at Maxie still unsure.

"Well, I guess it can't hurt to stop by and say hello." Maxie said taking off her apron.

Ten minutes later the trio walked off the elevator in Harborview towers only to run into Johnny.

"You kids lost?" He asked surprised to see them here.

"Um no." Dillion began. "We wanted to see Liz, is she in?"

"Hang on." Johnny replied opening the door to the penthouse and sticking his head in. "Liz" He called.

"Yeah." She replied.

"You have visitors." He said.

"Who?" She asked surprised

"I believe Jason calls him the annoying brat, The Jones girls are with him." Johnny informed her.

"The annoying....oh Dillion." Liz laughed. "Well let them in."

"You want me to search them?" Johnny teased opening the door to allow them in.

"Stop trying top scare them." Liz laughed.

"I'm not afraid of him." Dillion announced.

"If you were smart you would be." Liz replied laughing at the look on Dillion's face.

"Let me know if you need anything." Johnny said.

"Thanks Johnny." Liz replied as her shut the door.

"So come in have a seat." Liz said walking over to the couch. "What are you guys doing here."

"Haven't seen you around lately, so we figured we stop by and make sure Jason hadn't offed you or something." Dillion joked.

"Hah I like to see him try." Liz laughed.

"Yeah well, I figured with Mr personality as your only company lately you'd be in need of some entertainment." Dillion replied.

"Really, so you three are here to entertain me." Liz asked.

"Yes, if you wont come to the fun, we're gona have to bring the fun to you." Dillion replied.

"Did Jason put you up to this?" Liz asked suspiciously.

"Do you honestly think he would ask me to come to his apartment?" Dillion asked.

"Well, no not really." Liz laughed. "So let the entertainment begin."

Two hours later Jason walked in just in time to see Dillion reenacting Courtney's waitressing fiasco from the other day, where she spilt hot soup on herself and several customers. He was annoyed to see the teens in his home but, that soon faded away when he heard Liz's laughter. Maybe the kid wasn't so bad if he cheered her up. He thought.

"Well, It doesn't look like you missed me much." Jason teased as Liz spun around finally noticing he was home.

"Who would." Dillion mumbled.

"Dillion." Georgie reprimanded smacking his arm.

"We should head home, it's almost curfew." Maxie announced standing up.

"Thanks for stopping by." Liz said walking them to the door.

"It's good to see you smiling again." Jason said after they left.

"Yeah well, I guess I kinda lost sight of things." Liz replied.

"Does this mean you'll actually be leaving the penthouse?" Jason teased.

"Yes, I realized I was cutting myself of from the thing I love most." Liz replied.

"And what would that be?" Jason asked.

"Your bike." Liz laughed.


	20. old friends

Hey everyone, Sorry I haven't been updated but, I got tired of writing it. I had to take a break. I went back the other day and read through the back chapters and got back into it. I hope to post a few chapters this week but I'm not making any promised. Anyways I love hearing what you guys think so let me know.

Liz walked into Kelly's the next day. People were still whispering and staring but, then again she should have been used to that after experiencing it her entire life. She was determined to ignore them as she always head.

"Well look who decided to rejoin the land of the living."

She spun around and spotted the speaker grinning she replied. "well Jason was afraid you may show up at his pent house next."

"No chance, I don't think I'd ever go there, not even for you." AJ laughed.

"Not even if I say pretty please." Liz joked.

"Yeah right, you just want to see Sonny's goons shoot me." AJ Replied laughing.

"You know me all to well." Liz laughed.

"Are you coming to dinner Friday?" He asked.

"Yeah, Quartermain dinners are highly entertaining." Liz replied.

"That's putting it mildly." AJ laughed. "Anyways I better get back to work, see you tonight." He said walking out.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." A voice called from behind her. She turned around and broke into a grin.

"Well I knew I was great but, I didn't think my homecoming deserved a personal greeting from the Mayor." Liz Teased.

"Former Mayor and I wish you'd stop reminding me it makes me seem respectable." Luke replied grinning as he pulled her into a hug.

"A respectable politician isn't that an oxymoron?" Liz asked.

"Maybe, I missed you kid. Have you been staying out of trouble?" Luke asked.

"Have you?" Liz countered.

"Fair enough." Luke replied.

"I saw Lucky." Liz began. "I can't believe he's a cop. Officer Spenser, that's about the last thing I expected to hear ever happening in PC."

"Yeah, I don't know where we went wrong with that one." Luke laughed. "So were did you run into the traitor."

"He arrested me." Liz replied causing Luke to burst into laugher.

"Tell me your joking?" Luke replied.

"You can ask him yourself." Liz said pointing to the door through which Lucky was entering the diner.

"Cowboy," Luke called. "Did you arrest Liz?"

"She got into a bar fight and broke three fingers on the guys hand." Lucky tried to defend himself.

"Hey it's not his fault, personally I found it hilarious. I mean I used to babysit him and here he was hauling me down to the PCPD." Liz laughed.

"That's it Cowboy, your out of the family." Luke said dismissing him.

"You already kicked me out yesterday." Lucky reminded him.

"Fine then your punishment is your back in the family, so there." Luke replied.

"Your crazy." Lucky said turning to Liz. "I'm sorry that..." He trailed off.

"She's dying, come on boy spit it out. Your saying it or not isn't gonna make it any more or less true." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"God I missed you Luke." Liz said laughing at Lucky's horrified expression. "He's right you know, it's ok to say it."

"Yeah well, I should get back to work." Lucky said rushing out.

"Sometimes I can't believe that kids actually mine." Luke said shaking his head. "So how are you doing, and none of that fine crap."

"Some days are better than others." Liz replied. "What would you do if you had only six months to live." Luke thought for a minute.

"Everything and anything I ever wanted to but, was to chicken to do before." Luke replied.

"I can't picture you afraid of anything." Liz said grinning.

"Darling you'd be surprised by the amount of things that I'm afraid of." Luke laughed. "You should come down and check out the Haunted star one of thee nights, see if lady luck is with you."

"Luke, you taught me how to play cards, most casinos have a strict policy against cheating." Liz laughed

"Hey, remember it's only cheating if you get caught." Luke challenged walking out.

"Sorry I'm late." Carly said sliding into the seat next to Liz.

"It' ok, what are you doing tonight?" Liz asked.

"Why?" Carly asked noticing the mischievous look on her face. That look meant trouble and, Carly was never one to back away from trouble.

"I'm feeling lucky." Liz laughed.


	21. Luck

"Ok, let me get this strait. I own a casino were your pretty much guaranteed to win but, You and Liz decided to go loose your money at the Haunted star." Sonny asked from his seat on the couch.

"Who said were gona loose?" Carly demanded putting on her earrings.

"Carly, you're a terrible gambler." Jason replied.

"But I'm not." Liz laughed.

"Yeah, but you cheat." Jason reminded her.

"Wait, you cheat?" Sonny asked confused.

"Well, Luke did teach me how to play cards." Liz laughed.

"So if he knows you cheat why go to his casino? Isn't that just asking to be caught?" Jason asked.

"I have to go, Luke pretty much dared me." Liz explained. "It's a challenge, you know. See if I can pull one over on the master."

"How do I look?" Carly asked spinning around slowly.

"Like I shouldn't let you leave the house." Sonny replied taking in the tight low cut black halter dress.

"It's perfect." Liz replied ignoring Sonny. "They'll never know what hit em."

"Ok now I'm not exactly clear on the plan." Carly said turning to Liz. "All you said to do was dress sexy but, not sluty."

"Ok, You see I asked around and the haunted star is frequented by the business types. It's kinda funny Luke owning an upscale establishment but, back to the point. I want you to lose." Liz began.

"Huh?" Carly asked confused.

"You're the distraction." Jason informed her grinning.

"Right," Liz replied laughing. "I need you to act like you've never played a game of cards in your life. Smile a lot and flirt a little."

"Flirt!" Sonny interrupted.

"Calm down, The guys at the table will fall all over themselves to help you out distracting them and allowing me to do what I need to do." Liz explained.

"Did you know about this?" Sonny asked Jason.

"I had an idea what they were up to." Jason replied.

"I don't like this." Sonny began. "What if you two get caught and...."

"Sonny calm down. It's not like Luke's gonna have us arrested. Worst case scenario were banned from the haunted star but, I doubt that would even happen." Liz laughed. "Don't wait up boys." She called ushering Carly out the door.

Haunted Star:

Everything was going perfectly. Carly had the men at the table wrapped around her finger they barley noticed the small, quiet brunet who was taking all they're money.

"Luke." Skye called.

"What's up Red?" Luke asked joining her behind the bar.

"Do you know that girl?" She asked pointing to a table across the room. "The brunet at Carly Corinthos' Table?"

"Well, I'll be damned. She showed. " Luke laughed.

"Who is she? She's been winning all night." Skye commented.

"She's Elisabeth Webber, and she's cheating." Luke laughed.

"She's what!" Skye exclaimed. "Well do something, call security."

"No point Red." Luke replied.

"And why not?" Skye demanded.

"I could never prove it." Luke explained.

"Then how do you know she is cheating?" Skye asked.

"Because I taught her how to and basically dared her to come here and do it." Luke laughed. "Should have know the girl would never back down from a challenge. I expected her to show with Morgan, he's usually her partner in crime. He's great at counting cards. I guess she brought my niece to throw me off."

"But Carly's been losing all night, I've been enjoying watching all her 'hard earned money' disappearing." Skye replied.

"Sorry to disappoint but, she's the distraction. Oldest trick in the book." Luke explained. "I think it's about time I head over and pay her a visit."

At the table:

"Carly, we gotta get going." Liz whispered to her friend.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Were attracting attention." she replied nodding her head towards Skye who was looking in their direction as she talked to one of the security guards.

"Well Boys, I have to go." Carly said with a grin.

"So soon?" One of the other players asked.

"You still have to win back your money." Another added grabbing her hand.

"Oh don't worry about her." Liz replied sweetly. "Her husband, Sonny Corinthos, he has plenty."

The men instantly backed off.

"Leaving so soon?" Luke asked sauntering up to the table.

"Yeah, well my lucky streak could only last so long." Liz replied.

"Luck, sure darl'n what ever you say." Luke laughed. "So it looks like you won." he said as one of his employees loaded her winnings into a bag.

"Looks like it." Liz laughed. "I had an excellent teacher."

The Corinthos Penthouse:

Liz and Carly walked into the penthouse laughing.

"You guys have fun?" Jason asked closing the file he and Sonny had been looking through.

"We cleaned them out." Carly laughed.

"So what are you gona do with your winnings?" Jason asked.

"I don't know if your nice maybe I'll buy you something." Liz teased.

"Nice, I'm always nice." Jason replied causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm sure Carly and I will have no problem finding a way to spend it." Liz said.

"I don't doubt that." Sonny laughed.


	22. Nowhere Fast

"So what are your plans for today?" Jason asked.

"All my paintings and stuff arrived yesterday so I guess I'll be at my studio going through them all." Liz replied.

"I can't believe you kept that place." Jason laughed.

"I know, I thought about selling it but, I just couldn't. Besides the fact that I have so much crap there and we both know how organized I am and how much I love to pack. There's just to many good memories there." Liz replied.

"How about I stop by after work and we can go for a ride." Jason asked.

"Sounds good." Liz answered.

"See you later." Jason said kissing her before he headed out the door.

Kelly's:

Liz walked in surprised to see Maxie working.

"Shouldn't you be in school." Liz asked as she took a seat at the counter.

"Schools over." Maxie replied smiling. "Well at least for the next two months."

"Ah summer vacation. So do you have any plans?" Liz asked.

"Not really I'll be working a lot. I'm saving up for a car. I got my licence this year and Mac says I'll appreciate it more if I pay for it myself." Maxie replied rolling her eyes.

"Parents." Liz laughed. "I hate to say it but, he's right."

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's not that bad he said what ever I make he'll put up the same amount so I really only have to pay for half." Maxie replied.

"At least you have a job." Georgie cut in walking up to the counter with Dillion close behind.

"Oh yes my glamorous waitressing career." Maxie replied sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"We just got out of school and she wants to find a job." Dillion replied. "I mean I tried to make her understand the benefits of goofing off for the next two months but she wont listen."

"Oh shut up." Georgie replied. "All the college kids are home so basically there are no jobs left."

"Hey I have an Idea." Liz began. "All my things I had in storage arrived yesterday. I need to go through it all catalog my art and organize everything. You need a job and I need help. It'll probably only be for a few weeks."

"Really! Are you serious. I mean that would be great." Georgie exclaimed. "When do you want me to start."

"If your free we can head over to my studio." Liz replied.

"Oh I see how it is. Everyone just abandons me." Dillion said with a dramatic sigh flopping into a chair.

"Your welcome to come help out too." Liz replied winking at Georgie. "We'll probably need a big strong man to help us with the heavy lifting and reaching things up high."

"Well when you put it that way." Dillion laughed.

"Come on lets go." Liz laughed leading them out the door.

Studio:

After they got there they spent the first hour cleaning up. Once they had gotten rid of most of the dust and cobwebs that had collected over the past five years they set to work. Liz opened the first crate. Pulling out a huge binder and handing it to Georgie.

"Ok every painting has a number on the back that corresponds to a slide of it in the binder." Liz began.

"This should be easy then." Georgie replied.

"I thought you said you weren't organized." Dillion added.

"I you haven't heard the best part. None of the slides are in order." Liz laughed.

"So you want me to take them all out and put them back in order." Georgie asked.

"Yeah, sorry I know it's a boring job..." Liz began.

"Don't worry she loves doing that stuff." Dillion cut her off laughing.

"There's nothing wrong with being organized." Georgie replied.

Georgie got to work on the slides while Dillion helped her carefully unpack some of the paintings.

"What are you going to do with them all?" Dillion asked.

"I'm not sure. I always planned on opening up a gallery someday." Liz replied.

"Why didn't you?" Georgie asked.

"I always figured I had plenty of time." Liz began. "After I left I never stayed one place to long I figured I'd do it when I came back here."

"Well your back now." Dillion replied.

"You know what. Your right. But, I'm gona need help." Liz replied.

"You've got us." Georgie said looking up from her pile of slides.

"Lets do it. Ok Dillion lets figure out what we'll need." Liz began.

"First your going to need a building with a lot of space." Dillion replied.

"I have the perfect place." Liz exclaimed. "It's an old warehouse. My uncle left it to me. I was renting it out but the lease ended last month and they decided not to renew it. It has a great view of the waterfront."

"Sounds good." Georgie replied.

"Come on." Liz said getting excited.

"Where?" Dillion asked.

"Lets go take a look and see how much work will need to be done." Liz replied.

"What about all this." Georgie asked.

"Oh this can wait. We'll have plenty of time to finish organizing all this while the galleries being set up." Liz replied.

Liz sent them home at five telling them to meet her at Kelly's the next morning. She couldn't wait for Jason to show up.

"Hey." Jason said standing in the doorway watching her rush around her studio.

"Jason!" She exclaimed.

"What has you smiling like that." Jason asked grinning.

She quickly pulled him inside. "You know how I've always planed to have my own gallery. I'm gona do it. You know I wasn't sure at first but, it's always been my dream you know. And I figured there's no time like the present. The timings perfect. The warehouse Uncle Stephen left me is empty."

"Woah, slow down. Don't forget to breath." Jason teased. He loved the way she rambled when she got excited.

"Ha, Ha." Liz said sarcastically. "So what do you think? Am I crazy?"

"No I think it will be great." Jason replied he paused looking around the room.

"It strange being back here isn't it." Liz asked.

"Yeah, but good strange, you know." Jason smiled.

"I can still Remember the day I moved in." Liz said smiling. "Come on lets go for that ride you promised."

"Boy Webber you must be lousing your touch it took you a whole ten minutes to remember the bike." Jason teased.

"Can I drive?" Liz asked batting her eyelashes.

"No." Jason replied.

"How about for a kiss?" She asked. Jason leaned down kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss. They pulled apart to breath Jason leaned his forehead against hers and whispered. "No."

"No fair." Liz pouted as they walked outside hoping on his bike.

"Where to." Jason asked revving the engine.

"No where fast." Liz laughed as they sped off into the night.


	23. moving foward

Jason had finally managed to convince Liz to go to sleep at three in the morning. She had been up drawing up plans, making lists and talking to him about her gallery. He wasn't surprised to be woken up at seven by a very hyper Liz.

"Jason, get up. You have a meeting with Sonny in an hour." Liz said as she put on her boots.

"How can you be this perky with only four hours of sleep?" Jason groaned.

"Actually three I've been up for an hour." Liz replied. "I'm not supposed to meet Dillion and Georgie at Kelly's until ten but, I think I'll stop by the Q's for breakfast, Lila's always up at six."

"What about me?" Jason pretended to pout.

"You don't eat breakfast." Liz began. "Plus you have to get to work."

"I can be late." Jason said pulling her back under the covers. Just as he was leaning in to kiss her his cell phone rang. He groaned picking it up glancing at the screen to see who it was. "What does he have esp now?" He muttered answering. "This better be important Sonny"

"Okay I'll be right there." He said hanging up. "Problems at the warehouse, I gotta go."

"I'll see you later." Liz replied as he pulled on some clothes and rushed out the door.

Quartermain Mansion.

After Jason left Liz called Georgie who agreed to meet her at the Quartermains Georgie got there and was surprised to see Liz standing outside staring up at one of the windows.

"Elisabeth." She called.

"Oh, hey Georgie. I'm sorry about calling you so early." Liz replied.

"It's ok I was up." Georgie replied. "I finished putting those slides in order."

"That great. Why don't you head inside. Lila's expecting us. You can try to wake up Dillion." Liz laughed.

"Aren't you coming in?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah, Tell Lila I'll be down in little while." Liz replied.

"Um ok." Georgie said confused as she walked up to the front door. Reginald let her in and brought her to the dinning room where most of the Q's were eating breakfast.

"Good morning dear." Lila greeted her.

"Good morning Mrs Quartermain." Georgie replied politely. Every since Tracy left the Q's had been much nicer to her but she wasn't really comfortable around them yet.

"Have a seat. I thought Elisabeth would be here already but, I suppose she's running late." Lila began.

"Oh no, I ran into her outside. She said she'd be down in a little while. I'm not really sure what she meant." Georgie explained. The rest of the Quartermains looked as confused as she was but she noticed Lila and AJ share a surprised look.

"Only for you would I get up at this ungodly hour." Dillion announced walking into the dinning room and Smiling at Georgie.

"Dillion it's not that early." Georgie replied.

"It's seven thirty, and summer vacation." Dillion replied flopping into his seat. "So where's Liz She woke me up and doesn't even show?"

"She's here." Georgie explained.

"Why don't I go check on her." AJ interrupted. He headed upstairs and paused outside the room that noone ever went into. Well not noone the maid came in to clean and every so often he'd find Monica or Alan standing in the doorway looking into it. He himself had never been able to bring himself to go inside but, he knew what it looked like. After Jason left he'd trashed it but, it had all been put back together. He opened the door and walked inside glancing at the medical books still sitting on the desk as if Jason were suddenly going to decide to come home and start studying. He looked around the room searching for Liz but she wasn't there. Then he glanced out the window seeing her sitting on a branch of the oak tree staring back at him.

"The window wasn't locked." He said opening it.

"I know, it never is. The locks broken." Liz replied.

"One of these days your gona break your neck climbing that tree." AJ said trying to lighten the somber mood.

"I'm just not ready." Liz replied.

"Liz come inside before you fall out of the tree." AJ asked.

"No I can't I'll meet you outside Ok." Liz replied.

"Fine just be careful." AJ said shutting the window and heading back downstairs.

Outside:

AJ walked outside Finding Liz sitting on the front steps. "Did you here I'm going to open my own gallery." Liz asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see it. You've been talking about it since you were eleven." AJ replied.

"Actually it was Jason's idea. It was after I got a painting I had done accepted into the PC Universities annual children's art exhibit." Liz Began.

"I remember the whole family went to see it." AJ cut in. "Jason was so proud."

"Yeah well my dad wasn't. When I told Jason he said not to listen to him that one day I'd have my own gallery with people lining up to see and buy my art." Liz smiled.

"And you will. I know it will be great." AJ replied.

"It's just when I pictured doing all this I always pictured him here." Liz replied.

"I know, But you still have him." AJ said.

"Yeah but, it's just not the same. I love Jason, the way he is now. But I also loved him the way he was. Jason doesn't want anything to do with Jason Q's life or who he was but sometimes he says or does something and I almost forget he's not him and, then I feel guilty." She tried to explain.

"Have you ever talked to Jason about this?" He asked.

"No I can't. How can you tell the man you love that you love him just the way he is but at the same time miss the man he was?" She asked.

"I don't know." AJ replied.

"Enough with my pity party. How are you?" Liz asked changing the subject.

"I filed for divorce yesterday." he replied.

"How do you feel about that?" She asked.

"It was a sham of a marriage to begin with, I never really loved her. I was using her to get Michael and she was using me to piss Sonny off. I did some things I'm not proud of and I think the best thing to do is just end it so we can both get on with our lives." he began. "I decided to take your advice and get my life together."

"I'm glad. You're a good man AJ." She said standing up.

"Well your one of the few that think so." He laughed.

"Well, you go out of your way to prove me wrong." Liz replied. "So what's for breakfast."

"Good luck getting anything. Dillion just got up." AJ laughed.

"You forget cook actually likes me." Liz replied grinning.


	24. Looking Back

They'd been going through paintings all morning trying to decide wich ones to put in the first show. The renovations on the building would bee finished in a month and Liz didn't want to waste any time.

"What about this one, it doesn't have a number." Dillion asked holding up a painting. Liz glanced up and smiled.

"I can't sell that one it's not mine." she replied.

"But it has your signature on it." Dillion said confused.

"I painted it but, I already gave it to someone." Liz replied.

"I don't get it, what is it supposed to be?" Georgie asked.

"It's the wind." Liz began smiling, "You can only see it on the back of a motorcycle speeding down the road to nowhere."

"I think I'd be to scared to ever ride a motorcycle." Georgie admitted.

"I used to think the same thing." Liz replied.

Flashback.

___She'd just finished closing up Kelly's when Jason showed up. She was glad he'd finally warmed up to her in the hospital and even after he'd left the Q's and started working for Sonny still wanted to be friends. He started showing up at Kelly's after she closed to walk her home. It wasn't the same as it had been before the accident but, she liked knowing he worried about her walking home alone so late. Tonight he had shown up on the Harley he bought much to the Q's displeasure. _

_"You know stalking's illegal in all fifty states." She teased as she locked the front door. _

_"Are you suggesting I'd actually do something illegal?" He joked. "You want a ride?" _

_"On that?" She asked. _

_"Yes." He replied. _

_"I don't know." She said unsurely. _

_"Scared Webber?" He teased. Damn him she thought. She could never back down from a challenge. _

_"No." She replied. _

_"Put this on." He said handing her a helmet. She put it on sliding onto the back of the bike. "Hold on." He commanded revving the engine. _

_"Where are we going." She asked of the roar of the motor. _

_"Nowhere." he shrugged taking off into the night. _

"Weren't you scared?" Georgie asked.

"A little at first." Liz admitted.

"Yeah and now I can't get her off the bike if I tried." Jason said from the doorway.

"Jason." Liz said startled. "When did you get here?"

"Few minutes ago." He shrugged. "And I'm not a stalker."

"Sure your not." Liz teased. "Remind me to by you a bell or something. One of these days your gona give me heart attack sneaking up on me like that."

"Hey I just came to see if you were ready to go home." Jason replied defensively.

"I didn't realize it was so late." She said glancing at her watch "Look what Dillion found.".She said holding up the wind.

"Another piece of evidence proving your only using me for my bike." He teased.

"Well as long as were both clear on my intentions." Liz laughed.

"Come on lets go." Jason replied laughing as Liz said goodnight to Dillion and Georgie and Locked up her studio.

Jason smiled as he drove up the twisting roads that led to vista point with Liz"s laughter trailing after them. He pulled up to the old bridge stooping the bike.

"How do you always seem to know just when I need to go for a ride?" Liz asked hopping off the back of the bike and handing him the helmet. Jason shrugged placing the helmet on the bike and walking over to join her. "Why do I still have the wind?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"After all these years you never took it, why?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe because I can only see it with you. I told you it was the sort of gift you come back for, maybe I always figured taking it would be like..." He trailed off.

"Saying goodbye." She finished for him.

"Yeah." He replied."We were never very good at doing that."

"I know." She replied sadly glancing down the over grown path that lead to the ruins of the old estate. "Remember the statue?"

"The one of the girl?" He asked.

"Yeah, you always said we come up one day and go see if she was smiling or not." she said with a small smile.

"We'll have to do that soon." He replied.

"Have you ever looked back and thought what if? I think I forgot who I'm talking too, Jason Morgan doesn't have any regrets." She laughed.

"I have regrets, I just don't dwell on them. What's the point, you can't change the past." He replied.

"What if you could?" She asked.

"Could what?" He asked.

"Change the past, go back to certain moment in time and change everything?" She replied turning to face him. "It's funny if you think about how one persons actions can completely alter the lives of so many others."

"I guess." He said a little confused.

"What do you regret?" Liz asked.

"I regret not leaving with you when you asked me to." He replied.

Flashback:

_"I'm really gona miss you."He admitted.  
  
_

_"We talked about this my leaving will make things easier. You can come with me."  
  
_

_"You know I can't. I've got people here depending on me."  
_

"You couldn't Jason, I understood. You had Michael to take care of, the bike shop. Robin. You couldn't just leave all that behind and take off." Liz began.

"I could have taken Michael with me." Jason replied.

"Yeah but then Robbin would have told AJ he was his father to get back at you and we'd be in jail for kidnaping." Liz laughed. "And don't even try to say you could have taken Robbin we both know that would have ended in bloodshed."

"Probably." Jason laughed.

"Anyway if you hadn't stayed Sonny and Carly may have never gotten together and there would be know Morgan." She replied.

"Do you regret going." He asked.

"Honestly, no I don't. It's something I always wanted and planed on doing. Before I got sick I did and saw so many amazing things. I used to sit and stare at my blank passport and imagine all the stamps it would have one day and now it does." She explained.

"So what did you think of the light in Italy?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know." She began slipping her hand inside her pocket and running her fingers over the smooth piece of red glass she had been carrying around for years. "I always thought it would be like the wind, something I wouldn't be able to see without you, so I figured why bother going alone." She brought the glass out of her pocket holding it up and watching it shimmer in the fading sunset. "But I held onto this, my own little piece of Italy."

"I can't believe you kept that." Jason said smiling as she put int back into her pocket.

"Of course I kept it, it's my favorite valentine." Liz laughed.

Flashback:

_Jason had just returned to town after taking care of some "business". He walked into Kelly's looking for Liz._

_"Hey." He called grabbing her attention. She spun around and smiled throwing her arms around him._

_"So I guess you missed me." Jason laughed as he returned the hug._

_"You your bike, whichever way you want to look at it." She teased. "Anyways I have something for you, I made them last night incase you got home in time." She said walking into the back and coming back with a tin of brownies. "Happy Valentine's Day."_

_"That's today?" He replied surprised._

_"Yeah February fourteenth just like it is every year." Liz laughed._

_"I don't have anything for you." Jason replied._

_"Don't worry about it." Liz began._

_"Wait." Jason cut her off pulling something out of his pocket. "Here I got it in Italy. I saw these glass blowers and the glass was such amazing colors." He said handing her the piece of glass._

_"Jason it's beautiful." She said running her fingers over the surface. " But I can't take it."_

_"Take it, it's not a ruby it's just a hunk of glass." he insisted._

_"Thank you."_

_"Happy Valentine's Day Elisabeth."_


	25. the enemy?

Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter. Even though this is an AU fic I wanted to keep some of the Liason history. I finally decided how I was going to finish this story I've been going back and forth between two Ideas for a while. So now I just have to decide the best way to get there. So anyways you didn't come here to read my boring rambling, onto the story.

A month later:

It had been a hectic week. The contractors Jason hired had finished up and Liz hired Carly to help with the interior design. She just didn't have time to get it done all on her own. In a little over three weeks the Gallery was scheduled to open. She was grateful for being busy though, there had been trouble at the warehouse and Jason had little time to spend with her. She was worried he and Sonny had stepped up security and seemed to be waiting for something and from experience Liz knew the something would be big and probably very, very bad. She had sent Dillion and Georgie home hours ago and glancing at her watch she knew it was time for her to head home as well. She decided to walk home enjoying the cool breeze blowing in from the water. Summer was drawing to an end and fall loomed around the corner. She could almost hear Jason scolding her for being out on the docks so late but, she knew Francis was right behind her without even looking. She gazed out at the water forgetting everything as she watched the waves softly crash against the docks. She turned, hearing approaching footsteps. Damn she thought Jason's not going to like this, She'd been hoping to avoid this man.

"Miss Webber." He greeted. She put up a hand to stop the approaching body guard.

"It's ok Francis." She said her gaze never leaving the man in front of her. "Mr Alcazar, Lorenzo I presume, I never could tell you to apart but, I guess that's a non issue now."

"I guess so." He replied. "I was sorry to hear about your health."

"Thank you." She said politely. "Is there something you wanted?" She asked.

"You shouldn't be out here so late it's not safe." He began. She cut him off before he could finish.

"Is that a threat?" She asked calmly.

"No." He said almost offended.

"I know about everything that's been going on around here. What Luis did and what you did and are doing." She replied.

"What are you getting at?" He asked.

"I know your trying to take down Sonny and Jason." She replied.

"It's business." He said with a shrug. "I haven't gone back on my word."

"No not yet." She replied.

"You know it's almost funny. The irony, you being the key to bring Corinthos and Morgan to there knees. But, I can't touch you." He laughed.

"Why not?" She asked. "If it's that easy whined just grab me right now, Francis is the only thing standing in your way and I know you've got three or four guys lurking in the shadows."

"You know why." He replied. "Unlike my brother I have integrity. I gave my word and I plan to keep it."

"But, your still planing on going after Sonny and Jason." She asked.

"Hey I never said anything about them." he replied.

"You should just leave and forget about Port Charles, unless you want to end up like Luis." She said turning away.

"I'll keep that in mind." he replied.

"Francis Let's get out of here" She said walking away.

"It was nice to see you again Elisabeth." He called after her.

"You too Lorenzo" she replied never turning around. "Say hello to Sage for me."

"I will." He said to her retreating form. He stood watching her walk away, once she was out of sight someone emerged from the shadows.

"She was right, you should have just grabbed the twit. Corinthos and Morgan would do anything to get her back." The woman said.

"Shut up Faith." He replied. "She's off limits."

"Oh come on. What is it with you. First we can't go after Carly because you Love her." She spat. "Now we can't go after the Webber girl. What, do you love her too?"

"I mean it Faith." He said grabbing her arm roughly. "You touch her and you wont have to worry about Morgan or Corinthos, I will come after you." He finished coldly, realesing her arm he turned and walked away without another word again rethinking how good of an idea it was to partner up with the unpredictable blonde.


	26. The truth

I know the last Chapter was short, but a lot of information was in it. I know that it brought up a lot of questions but it will all make sense, eventually. So on to the next chapter.

Elizabeth walked into the penthouse sighing as she kicked of her shoes and threw her purse on Jason's desk. She knew Francis called him and he'd be here any second with a million questions she really didn't want to answer. She didn't want to lie to him but, how could she tell him the truth. She had betrayed him, not intentionally but, she had none the less. She had hoped it would have ended with Luis. She knew she'd have to tell him but, she couldn't tell him everything without ultimately signing her own death warrant and possibly even his.

"Elizabeth." Jason called rushing into the penthouse. "Francis called me."

"I figured." She replied walking over. She lifted a hand placing it on his cheek. He'd been on edge for weeks. Hardly sleeping she wasn't even sure if he'd eaten in the past few days. She pulled his head down gently brushing her lips against his. She blinked back the tears threatening to escape knowing this may be the last time she would ever get to kiss him, the last time he could look at her without her betrayal flashing in his eyes.

"Are you ok." Jason asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She replied quietly.

"Did he threaten you?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to talk about it can we just forget about it?" She asked praying he'd say yes but knowing he wouldn't.

"Elizabeth I need to know..." He began but was cut off by Sonny running into the penthouse followed closely by Carly.

"Francis just told me what happened. Elizabeth are you alright." Sonny asked concerned.

"I'm fine Sonny." She replied.

"What happened?" Carly asked.

"It was no big deal." Liz began.

"No big deal. Alcazar approached you on the docks. What the hell were you doing out there so late and where the hell was Francis?" Jason yelled frustrated.

"First of all I'm an adult I can stay out as late as I want, Secondly don't you dare blame Francis I told him not to get involved." Liz yelled back.

"You told him not to get involved?" Jason asked exasperated. "It's his job to get involved, to protect you so you don't end up in situations where your alone with men like Alcazar. This isn't a game Elizabeth."

"Well thanks for clearing that up for me Jason." Liz said sarcastically. "I know it's not a game and I know Francis is there to keep me out of danger but, that's the point I wasn't in any."

"Alcazar took Carly when she was pregnant. He kept her from her family for months. He could have taken you?" Jason yelled.

"He didn't and he wont." Liz began.

"Look I know Carly has this misguided view about Alcazar, she thinks he is a decent guy, but you can't assume he's not going to take either of you just because he said he was going to let Carly go." Sonny cut in.

"He was going to." Carly insisted.

"Look, I don't care you two just need to wake up and realize he is dangerous and...." Sonny began.

"I know he's dangerous." Liz cut him off. "Hell so are you and Jason for that matter but, he's not a danger to me."

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"He's just not." Liz replied. "Look Jason, I accept there are things you can't tell me and you need to accept there are things I can't tell you."

"So what this is to get back at me for keeping things about business from you?" Jason asked.

"No, I just can't tell you what you want to know?" Liz replied.

"Fine." Jason said frustrated. "Francis!" He yelled.

"Yes?" The body guard asked stepping into the penthouse.

"What did Alcazar say to Elizabeth tonight." Jason demanded.

"Well, um," Francis began glancing at Liz guiltily. "I wasn't close enough to hear everything but, I heard something about a deal, and how she was the key to bring you guys down."

"Is that it?' Jason asked.

"No, when we were leaving he said it was nice to see her again and she asked him to say hello to Sage for her." Francis replied. "I'm sorry Miss Webber." He began.

"It's Elizabeth, and don't worry about it." Liz said waving off his apology. It wasn't his fault and she didn't want him to blame himself. Francis nodded and quickly went back to his post in the hallway.

"How do you know Lorenzo and Sage?" Carly asked.

"Our families used to do business together." Liz replied.

"Oh." Carly replied she never knew Liz when her father had still been alive. Sometimes she forgot that she'd grown up in this life.

"Did you try to make some kind of deal with Alcazar?" Jason asked.

"No." She replied. She wasn't lying technically, she hadn't tried to make a deal with him. She just happened to have a deal with him already.

"So Francis heard wrong?" Sonny asked.

"No." Liz replied.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason asked.

"Do you honestly think I was making a deal with Lorenzo Alcazar to take you and Sonny down?" She asked. No he wanted to say so badly but, the facts just didn't add up. So he said nothing. Taking that as his answer she turned unable to face him. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse from his desk. "I guess I'll see you guys around." She said walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked. "Of course we know you aren't trying to take Sonny and Jason down."

"Liz just tell us what's going on." Sonny added.

"That's just it, I can't. I'm sorry." She replied slipping out the door.

"Miss, I mean Elizabeth, I'm sorry" Francis began once she was in the Hallway. She put up a hand to stop him.

"I know Francis. Like I said, it's not your fault." She replied stepping into the elevator. She turned as he began to follow. "You might as well just stay."

"I was given specific instructions..." He began.

"I know, I'll just loose you if you try to follow me so, you might as well stay." She replied. "You know, it's probably better this way."

"What do you mean, what way?" Francis asked confused. She just smiled sadly at him. Jason came running out into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"They were right you know." She replied.

"What are you talking about? Who was right?" He asked confused.

When I pretend  
Everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you had always  
Wanted to see  
When I pretend  
I can forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just 'cause  
I know I can/But  
I can't pretend this is the way  
It will stay/I'm just  
Trying to bend the truth  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be  
So I'm

Lying my way from you

"Everyone, Jason. They told you to stay away from me and they were right. I'm like poison, I destroy everything in my path." She replied blinking back her tears.

"Please just come inside, we can work this out." Jason pleaded.

No/No turning back now  
I wanna be pushed aside  
So let me go  
No/No turning back now  
Let me take back my life  
I'd rather be all alone  
No turning back now  
Anywhere on my own  
'Cause I can see  
No/No turning back now  
The very worst part of you  
Is me

She shook her head. "That's just it, I can't talk about it. You deserve the truth and I can't give it to you."

I remember what they taugt to me  
Remember condescending talk  
Of who I ought to be  
Remember listening to all of that  
And this again  
So I pretended up a person who was fitting in  
And now you think this person  
Really is me and I'm  
Trying to bend the truth  
But the more I push  
The more I'm pulling away  
'Cause I'm

Lying my way from you

"Elizabeth, I don't care. Just come back inside." Jason began.

"I can't. The truth is Jason," She lifted her head looking him strait in the eye. "I do have a deal with Alcazar." She watched the confusion, hurt and, betrayal pass through his eyes. She watched as he turned going back into his penthouse without a word. She silently pushed the button closing the elevator door.

This isn't what I wanted to be  
I never thought that what I said  
Would have you running from you  
Like this

The ding of the elevator snapped her out of her daze as she quickly got of and left Harborview towers. Glancing back once "It's better this way, he deserves better." She said to her self as she hailed a cab getting inside without another backwards glance she pulled away.

The very worst part of you  
The very worst part of you  
Is me

Song: Linkin Park's "Lying From You"


	27. Going Home

"Where to?" The driver asked her as she entered the cab. She honestly didn't know. She had lots of places she could go, but Jason knew them all. She promised herself she wouldn't run away this time no matter what. She decided to go the last place he would ever expect her to.

"12 Crescent Place." She replied as he pulled away. She watched the scenery change as he drove down the familiar path bringing her closer to her own personal hell on earth and farther away from Jason. She cringed as the cab pulled to a stop fifteen minuets later. The driver glanced back looking at her concerned.

"Are you sure this is were you want to be miss?" He asked.

"No, but I don't have anywhere else to go." She whispered to herself. "I'll be fine." She said handing him a hundred. "Keep the change." he took the money surprised.

"Thank you, are you sure you wouldn't like me to take you somewhere else, it doesn't look like anyone lives here." He offered.

"No, I'll be fine don't worry about me." She replied stepping out of the cab. She watched him pull away before turning to face the mansion in front of her. He was right noone lived here and noone had for years. She walked up to the metal security gates knowing she didn't have a key with her she slipped around the side climbing over the wall that surrounded the sides and back of the house. There was the only part of it that you could get over without a ladder, she'd learned that over the years, plus the hedge that grew up against the inside of the wall had a large enough gap in this area for her to hide and wait for the guards switch shifts. She almost laughed at herself. There were no guards anymore. Noone came here. She had a hell of a time just finding a caretaker and even he only came once a month to take care of the yard and exterior while his wife did a quick cleaning in the house. The police patrol cars passed by regularly to catch teens who tried to break in on a dare or to prove their bravery. Brave she laughed it's not really brave to break in after the monster is already gone. She half hoped the cops would show up and haul her in a night at the PCPD was heaven compared to this. She thought as she dropped to the ground inside the wall. She pushed her way out of the bushes walking up the familiar path way.

"Welcome home Lizzie." She said half expecting the cliché clap of thunder and bolt of lightning.

Back at Harborview Towers:

"What do you mean she has a deal with Alcazar?" Sonny asked confused.

"That's what she said." Jason replied.

"But Liz would never do that." Carly began. "You must have misunderstood. She would never betray you guys."

"I know Carly, but how else do you explain it," Sonny began his paranoia outweighing his better judgement. "I mean she shows up here after six years and is suddenly having late night meetings on the docks with our enemy."

"She came back because she's sick, she told us she knew Lorenzo because their fathers did business together and it wasn't a meeting she ran into him." Carly defended her friend.

"What about her deal, she told Jason she had a deal with Alcazar." Sonny shot back.

"She never said it had anything to do with us." Jason said quietly.

"See even Jason doesn't believe she's working for Lorenzo." Carly declared triumphantly.

"Jase, what do you think is going on?" Sonny asked ignoring his wife.

"I don't know." Jason began. "I mean I can't believe she would ever betray me like that, but all the facts make it seem as if she is. Even if she was angry with me she loves You, Carly, Michael and Morgan way to much to hurt you."

"Maybe he's blackmailing her?" Carly offered.

"With what?" Sonny asked.

"Well if we knew that then he wouldn't be able to use it against her." Carly replied.

"Quit it you guys," Jason said stopping the fight he knew was coming. "Look none of this makes sense. The only way were going to figure it out is if She tells us the truth, but she says she can't."

"Why not?" Sonny asked. Jason shrugged.

"I have know Idea but, I plan to find out." He said walking to the door. "But, first I need to find her."

"Francis, what are you doing here! Your supposed to be guarding Elizabeth!" Jason yelled finding Him still standing in the hallway.

"Look she told me to stay. She said she'd just ditch me and we both know if Miss Webber doesn't want to be found she wont be. Anyways from the way you left things out here I wasn't even sure if you'd want me too." Francis explained.

"You heard what she said, what was I supposed to do?" Jason asked angerly.

"How about not let her leave!" Francis yelled back.

"Quit it you two." Johnny said from his post outside the Corinthos door. "We've known each other for a long time Jason, I was here when you first started up in the organization. But, I've known Elizabeth longer than that. I can't believe you or Sonny would believe for one minute that she would do anything to hurt you."

"But she said..." Jason trailed off knowing what Johnny said was true. In his heart he new there was an explanation. "We have to find her, do you two have any Idea where she went?"

"No, she took a cab as soon as she got outside. We have the plate number so, I'll call the company and have them send the driver back."

"Ok, She probably went to her studio or the Quartermains. She doesn't really have anywhere else to go." Jason thought aloud. "Francis you go check out her studio. I'll call Emily and have her call me if she shows up there. When the drive gets here I want to talk to him." Jason ordered heading back into his penthouse. He wanted to go out and look for her but, he also knew Francis was right. If Elizabeth didn't want to be found she wouldn't be.


	28. demons from her past

Elizabeth walked up to the front door searching for the key Justice had given to her a few days before. She knew she would have to come back here eventually. If it had been up to her she'd have sold this hell hole the day her father died but, as part of his will she couldn't. She had to keep and maintain the property at least until her twenty-sixth birthday, the same time she could collect her trust fund. She knew that had been her uncles doing. He wasn't trying to hurt her, he just wanted to make sure she had somewhere safe to live until she could have access to the large fortune left to her. If only he knew. She found the key pulling it out and slipping it into the lock, she hesitate a moment before turning it and pushing the heavy door open. Quickly punching in the security code before the alarm went off. She flipped on the lights and glanced around the room it looked exactly the same as it had the day she left. She walked further inside to the living room where the furniture was all covered and in clean white cloths. The soft light from the foyer casting an eerie glow in the room .It was like walking through a horror movie. She didn't know why but she kept going not bothering to turn any more lights she new this place like the back of her hand, every piece of furniture, every doorway, every board or step that creaked. She paused at the door to the office flipping on the lights. It too was the same way she'd seen it last the polished hand carved desk, the locked file cabinet that was empty, her fathers associates had cleared it out before the police came. The only thing that was missing was her father, a file on his desk the phone in his hand and, a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. That's the way she found him.

Flashback

She'd been so scared, unsure of what to do. She knew he was dead. There was no point in calling an ambulance. Any other sixteen year old girl would have reacted different to finding their fathers body, they probably would have screamed, called for help, called the police. But she knew better than to do that. She didn't scream or even cry she knew this day would eventually come but, she never saw it happening like this. The house was a fortrice, how did anyone get in, was it someone they'd trusted? As the thoughts raced through her head she did the only thing she could. She turned and left the room closing and locking the door behind her. She walked back upstairs to her room and called the only person she knew she could trust to help her.

She shook her head trying to erase the image. She didn't have time for this. Jason would be here soon. She knew he'd eventually figure out where she was. She closed the door softly just as she had ten years ago and quietly walked away. She paused at the backdoor before opening it and disappearing into the backyard. She thought of all the places she could go to hide out but, only one seemed right.

Penthouse:

The cab driver sat shaking. He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly who Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan were and what they did.

"You picked up a young woman out front about twenty minutes ago." Sonny questioned smiling trying to put the man at ease.

"Y..yes. I didn't do anything, I just picked her up and dropped her off." The man replied uneasily.

"Hey relax, we just want to know where you dropped her off." Sonny replied. The girl had given him a huge tip and he wasn't sure if he felt right telling these men where she was. But, he knew he wouldn't be leaving here till he did. He said a silent prayer hoping he wasn't going to get the girl hurt.

"She wanted to go to this huge mansion about ten minutes outside town. Um the address was 11 no wait 12 crescent place, I think." The cab driver replied.

"Thank you." Sonny replied despising him. He wasted no time bolting out the door.

"Why does that address sound familiar?" Jason asked. He knew that address, but from where he wondered.

"It's the Webber estate." Sonny replied.

"No, she wouldn't go there." Jason began. "She hasn't been there in ten years, she wouldn't go back now."

"But, apparently she did." Sonny reminded him.

"It doesn't make any sense." Jason began. "Unless it's just a diversion, she's trying to throw me off."

"Ok, you know her best. How do we find her?" Sonny asked.

"That's just it, I'm not sure we will." Jason replied.

"So we wait for her to come to us." Sonny asked.

"I'm going to head over there and check the place out. If she calls tell her...." Jason began.

"Don't worry, I will." Sonny replied. "Take Johnny with you." He added as Jason reached the door. Jason threw him a questioning look but nodded as he closed the door.

Elsewhere:

Liz quietly tapped on the window trying to wake the rooms occupant up without alerting anyone else. He walked over to the window confused but opened it seeing Liz outside.

"Elisabeth?" He questioned.

"Please I need your help." She begged.

He held out his hand helping her inside. Then quietly closed the window behind her.


	29. Searching

Jason sat silently thinking back over the past few hours as Johnny drove. Everything was falling apart. He didn't know why Liz had led him here but he had the feeling it was going to be a long unproductive night.

"What's the plan, you know she wont be here." Johnny said breaking the silence as he pulled onto a dirt road a in the back of the mansion. He knew why Sonny asked him to come with Jason but, he also knew looking for her was a waste of time.

"I know, but it's the only lead we have." Jason replied stepping out of the SUV. "How are we going to get over that?" He asked standing in front of the high stone wall.

"With this." Johnny replied Pulling a ladder out of the back of the SUV. "Only one maybe two people know how to get in without one or the codes."

"Elisabeth and?" Jason asked helping him place the ladder.

"Whoever killed her father." Johnny replied. "You go first."

Once they were over the wall Jason noticed the open back door. "Well at least we wont have to break in." Johnny said walking towards the house. "It looks like there's a light on in the front."

"She's not here." Jason replied disappointed. He knew she wouldn't be but, part of him had hoped.

"I could have told you that." Johnny mumbled as they walked inside.

They walked slowly to the front of the house. Nothing had been touched or moved it was as if she hadn't even been there except for the hall light being on. Jason flipped it of frustrated. As Johnny shone his flashlight on him.

"What now?' Johnny asked as they walked back to the door.

"I don't know, wait their a light on in there." Jason said pulling the door open. "It's just an office."

"That's her fathers office." Johnny replied.

"So." Jason began.

"How much do you know about Elizabeth's father's death." Johnny asked realizing it happened before the accident.

"He was shot once in the head, and they never found the guy who did it. She doesn't like to talk about it." Jason replied.

"I wouldn't either." Johnny began "I know he wasn't the best father but, her finding him dead couldn't have been easy on her, and after all that the police even tried to pin it on her."

"What?" Jason asked surprised. "Wait how do you know so much."

"My mother worked here, I was a teenager at the time. She saw how Mr Webber treated his daughter but, everyone was afraid to say anything. Elizabeth found him dead slumped over at that desk one morning." Johnny began. "This house is like impossible to get into unnoticed. Their were guards constantly on patrol, alarms on all the doors and windows. But someone got in and killed the old man. The police were stumped. Everyone began to talk about how it was an inside job, either one of his men or employees but they all had alibis. Hell they even questioned my mother. The only one who couldn't be accounted for was Elizabeth. She didn't have or wouldn't give them an Alibi. It was a big case and the DA at the time was an ass. Worse than Baldwin, he wasn't about to let such a high profile case go unsolved so he tried to pin it on Elizabeth. You know the fed up Mob Princess takes out her Dad."

"How did she get off." Jason asked amazed she'd never told him about all this.

"The press had a field day speculating on what really happened. But, one day they just dropped the charges they claimed there wasn't enough evidence to prosecute her. As far as most people are concerned she did it. I even saw one of those unsolved mysteries shows on the murder and they named her as the prime suspect." Johnny explained.

"I didn't know." Jason replied. He wondered what else Elizabeth hadn't told him.

Elsewhere:

"You need my help with what?" He asked concerned.

"I need a place to hide." She replied.

"From what, or should I say who?" He asked.

"Jason." Liz admitted.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Some old secrets I thought were dead and buried just got dug up and I can't face him." Liz replied.

"What secrets?" he asked.

"I can't tell you, I can't even tell him. I can't make him understand I never planned for any of this. I never wanted to hurt him but, I didn't have a choice." She replied blinking back her tears.

"You know he'll show up here looking for you." He replied.

"I know, but it's just..." she trailed off.

"You know I'll say I have no Idea where you are but, sooner or later he'll find you. Unless your leaving town again." he replied.

"I know, thank-you. I'm not planning on leaving but, if I stay I have to face him." She replied.

"You could just disappear again. But is that how you want to spend your time? You came back here hoping to fix things between you and Jason. Do you want it to end like this?" He asked.

"Your right, I should try to explain. I owe him at least that much. Thanks AJ." She said with a small smile. "Sorry I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it." AJ replied. "You know one of these days I'm gona have to introduce you to the novel new concept of entering peoples houses through doorways instead of windows." He teased.

"Now where's the fun in that." She laughed.

Jason needed to clear his head after everything that happened tonight. He spoke briefly with Sonny before taking off on his bike. He drove up the winding roads wich never felt the same without her on the back of his bike. He slowed down and killed the engine. He stared out at the glowing lights of Port Charles. He heard a branch snap and spun around pulling out his gun.

"Don't shoot, I'm unarmed."


	30. Confusion

"I doubt that." Jason replied holding her gun trained on the man.

"I only came to talk?" Lorenzo replied.

"I have nothing to say to you." Jason replied heading back to his bike.

"But, I think you'll be interested in what I have to say." Lorenzo began. "It's about Elizabeth."

"Don't say her name." Jason said spinning around and pointing his gun at him again. "Just stay away from her."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Lorenzo replied.

"And Why is that?" Jason asked.

"It's complicated, but if you arrange a meeting with Corinthos maybe I'll explain it to you." Lorenzo responded with a smirk.

"Or I could just shoot you and ask Elizabeth myself." Jason replied smugly.

"But, she wont tell you, she can't." Lorenzo began. "But, maybe your right. If I know Elizabeth she probably will tell you the truth, even though it will get her killed. Or you could just shoot me now but, just so you know she'll be dead before my body is cold."

"I wont let you hurt he." Jason replied.

"Me." Lorenzo laughed. "I'm the least of your worries. Let me know when you set up that meeting." He said walking away.

Damn. Jason thought shoving his gun back into his waist band. What the hell is going on. Just what did Alcazar mean. If Elizabeth's life was in danger she'd tell him, wouldn't she?

Next Morning:

Liz had spent the night at her studio after Sonny's men searched it. Idiots, she thought to herself, they never check the same place twice. She walked into Kelly's as had been her ritual for the past few weeks to meet up with Dillion and Georgie to work on the Gallery opening. She knew she'd probably run into Jason soon but, she wasn't ready to seek him out. She decided she would tell him but, now she just had to figure out how. She spotted the teens at their usual table and was about to walk over when she heard Someone cry out her name. She spun around and broke out into a grin.

"Sage." She greeted embracing the girl.

"Uncle Lo said you were in town. God I missed you it's been like a year." Sage began. "You should have called me or something."

"I know Sage, but I had a lot going on. How have you been, have you been behaving yourself." Liz asked.

"Behaving myself, god no." Sage laughed.

"Good for you." Liz laughed. "So how do you like Port Charles?"

"Better now that you're here." Sage declared. "We can go shopping and hang out just like old times." She began excitedly.

"We will. " Liz began. "I'm opening my own gallery in like a month so, It'll be pretty hectic for a while."

"No one ever has time for me." Sage pouted.

"Oh sage grow up, you know that only works on Lorenzo." Liz laughed at the girls attempted guilt trip. " But you can help me out if you want, I have two other Kids your age helping, who knows maybe you'll make some friends."

"I guess since there's nothing else to do." Sage began. "As long as it's not manual labor, I don't do manual labor."

"Heaven forbid, you might break a nail." Liz teased.

"Hey, I'm spoiled and I embrace it." Sage laughed.

"God I missed you kid." Liz replied walking her over to the table. "Hey guys, this is Sage Alcazar, I've known her since she was a baby, she's gona help us out with the gallery." Liz introduced her.

"We've met." Georgie replied coldly as Dillion shifted nervously in his seat.

"Sage, what did you do?" Liz demanded.

Warehouse:

"So he demanded you set up a meeting." Sonny asked.

"Yeah, he said if Elizabeth told us she'd be killed and when I said I wouldn't let him hurt her he said he was the least of my problems." Jason explained.

"This just couldn't be easy." Sonny groaned.

"Yeah well, think of the mess his brother caused." Jason replied.

"Fine, set up the meeting. Lot's of Security. I don't want any mistakes. I hate the Alcazar family." Sonny declared.

"Join the club." Jason replied as he left to set everything up.


	31. Old Friends?

"God I missed you kid." Liz replied walking her over to the table. "Hey guys, this is Sage Alcazar, I've known her since she was a baby, she's gona help us out with the gallery." Liz introduced her.

"We've met." Georgie replied coldly as Dillion shifted nervously in his seat.

"Sage, what did you do?" Liz demanded.

"Me why do you assume I did anything." Sage began as she shifted uncomfortably under Liz's knowing stare. "Fine, I sort of tried to steal Dillion away from Georgie." 

"Why?" Liz asked.

"For kicks." Sage replied."Hey hello, are you even listening to me?" Sage asked. Liz turned as she heard the bell jingle above the door and there he was, staring back at her. Neither knew what to say or do so they just stood their eyes locked trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"Um, I have to go, you guys work this out." Liz said not even sparing the teens a glance as she walked to the door.

"Can we talk?" She asked as she approached him. He nodded but then remembered Alcazars warning. 

"But, she wont tell you, she can't." Lorenzo began. "But, maybe your right. If I know Elizabeth she probably will tell you the truth, even though it will get her killed. Or you could just shoot me now but, just so you know she'll be dead before my body is cold."

"No." He replied.

"Jason please," She begged. "I need to explain." He wanted her to, he wanted her to let him help her with whatever threat Alcazar was using on her, but he wasn't willing to risk her life to satisfy his curiosity.

"I have a meeting to get to." Jason replied turning and rushing out the door.

"Jason." She called as she hurried to catch up to him. "Please stop. I'm sorry for everything, if you'll just let me explain."

"No, I wont" Jason replied stopping and letting her catch up.

"So that's it," Liz laughed bitterly. "I messed up and it's over."

"What's over." Jason asked confused.

"Everything, nothing." Liz replied. "I shouldn't have come back, don't worry I'll be gone in a few hours."

"Gone, where are you going?" Jason asked still not understanding.

"Why do you care." Liz asked.

"So that's it, your just going to run away again." Jason asked.

"I believe I was the one who had to chase you down the street." Liz replied.

"I can't do this right now." Jason replied turning to walk away. 

"Ok, when should I pencil you in, some time before the new year, I probably wont be around after that." She replied laughing.

"That's not funny." Jason yelled grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. He released her instantly when he saw fear flash in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." he began guiltily. "I didn't hurt you did I."

"I'm ok." She replied. "Really I'm fine, I know you would never hurt me." She added when she saw the guilt and remorse in his eyes.

"I, I talked to alcazar last night, when I was out looking for you." He began unsure of how to approach the subject.

"What did he tell you." She asked fearfully hopping he would forgive her.

"That if you explained what was going on that you'd be killed." He stated bluntly. "It's true isn't it." She wanted to deny it but she couldn't.

"That's why you wouldn't let me explain." She realized.

"He wants a meeting with Sonny, he said he would explain everything." Jason began. 

"Don't do it." Liz interrupted.

"Why, is it a trap?" Jason asked.

"No, because you deserve to hear the truth from me." She explained.

"I wont let you put yourself in danger." Jason replied.

"Let me." She said angerly. "I don't recall asking your permission."

"Elizabeth." He began frustrated as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt her grab his arm and looked down to see her face pale as she swayed unsteadily. "Elizabeth." he asked concerned as she fell limply into his arms.


	32. Hospital Visit

He carried her over to a nearby bench cradling her in his arms as he tried to wake her. He was about to call for an ambulance when Sonny appeared from around the corner.

"Jason, what's going on?" He asked concerned.

"She just passed out, I was talking to her and..." He trailed off.

"Come on we have to get her to the hospital." Sonny said pulling out his phone. "Bring the car around." He ordered.

Jason paced frantically in the er waiting room. Looking up when Sonny placed a hand on his shoulder motioning to Monica who was coming down the hall.

"She's ok." Monica said at his fearful expression. "She was dehydrated. We're going to keep her overnight just to be safe, but you can go see her now." Monica explained leading them down the hall. Jason paused outside her door hearing her laughter flow into the hall before entering behind Monica.

"Please?" Liz begged.

"No, your not going home, you have to stay at least for the night." Alan replied. She stuck her tongue out at him. Monica laughed softly at the exchange drawing their attention.

"Jason, Sonny." She greeted glaring at them.

"What did we do?" Sonny asked.

"You brought me here and now I'm stuck for the night." Liz replied pouting.

"I promise next time you pass out on the docks I'll leave you there." Sonny teased.

"Thank you." Liz replied.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked after Monica and Alan left to get back to work.

"I'm fine." Liz replied. "Are you ready to listen to me?"

"No." Jason replied.

"Fine, then get out." she demanded.

"What?" Jason asked stunned.

"You heard me." Liz began annoyed. "This is ridiculous. All this crap is over something very stupid and if you two wont let me explain it to you then, I don't want to see you."

"Liz sweetie," Sonny began trying to calm her. "We just don't want you to get hurt. We know you would never betray us. I'm sorry if we didn't act like it last night, but we trust you."

"Thank you," Liz began tearfully. "And now, I need you to trust me to explain."

"We can't let you do that." Jason interrupted. "Please, don't ask me to let you put yourself in danger." He pleaded.

"Fine." Liz replied. She wasn't giving up, she'd just come up with a better idea.

Kelly's

"What was that about?" Sage asked as they watched Liz chase Jason out the door.

"I think they had a fight or something." Dillion replied as Georgie continued to glare at her.

"Look." Sage began reluctantly. "For what it's worth I'm sorry. I was just messing around, I didn't think I'd be here very long so I just.."

"Decided to mess up everyone's lives." Georgie finished for her.

"Fine, whatever." Sage replied turning and leaving.

Hospital:

Liz had Finally convinced Jason to go, promising to behave herself. She almost wished he had stayed she was bored out of her mind. She smiled with relief when Francis knocked on the door, She also had to promise not to ditch the guard again, She waited for him to announce whoever had stopped by.

"It's the Kids." He said. She smiled waving them in.

"Are you ok?" Georgie asked concerned.

"Fine, don't go all Jason on me." Liz said rolling her eyes.

"So I heard your stuck here for the night." Dillon said smiling.

"Unless you want to break me out." Liz said mischievously.

"Don't even think about it." Georgie said glaring at her boyfriend.

"I guess not." Dillion said shrinking under her glare.

"Your so whipped." Liz laughed.


	33. Visisting Hours

"So where's Sage?" Liz asked. The teens shrugged. "Ok, what did she do?" She asked with a hint of amusement. "She went after Dillion didn't she?"

"Sort of." Georgie began. "She's just not someone I really like."

"Fair enough." Liz replied. "But, I think you might like her, if you gave her another chance."

"I doubt it." Georgie mumbled.

"Hey, I'm not saying you have to or anything, It's just she's had it rough, she does stupid things, doesn't think before she acts." Liz explained. "She's a lot like me at her age, but unlike me she doesn't have anyone around to reel her back when she goes to far."

Docks:

"So the meetings set for tomorrow night, I have extra security all lined up." Jason said quietly.

"Good, we're not taking any chances this time." Sonny replied.

Hospital:

She hated hospitals, especially at night. They were to quiet. She stared at the wall exhausted but, unable to sleep. She'd tried earlier only to be woken by a nightmare she hadn't had in years, one that always shook her to the core. It seemed so real but, she had to keep reminding herself it wasn't.

"Jason." She said surprised as he slipped in her door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He stated obviously.

"Visiting hours ended a long time ago." She reminded him.

"Oh, like your one to talk." He shot back. "What are you still doing up?"

"Can't sleep." She shrugged not meeting his gaze.

"Move over." He said climbing in bed next to her and pulling her into his arms. "I don't care what this crap with Alcazar is about, even if you have been plotting to take me down, which I know you haven't, I wouldn't care. Your stuck with me."

"I like being stuck with you." She sighed snuggling into his side.

"Good, go to sleep." He demanded.

"Bossy." She mumbled drifting off.

Next day:

"How the hell did you get in here?" Liz asked smirking.

"Oh, I have my ways." Lorenzo laughed.

"You know your making my life hell right now." She shot back.

"Sorry, but this isn't about you." Lorenzo replied glancing back at the doorway. "How are you doing?"

"I'd be doing much better if you packed up and left, why is this thing with Sonny so important? He didn't kill Luis." She asked.

"It's business." He replied.

"I'm going to tell them, you can't stop me." She insisted.

"Fine, you can tell them. But first tell me what I want to know." He replied.

"Why do you care?" She asked

"Because it's my duty to avenge his death. Because I swore an oath and I take that very seriously. Damn it Elizabeth, just tell me. Who killed your father?" He demanded.

"I did." She said calmly.

"That's a lie and we both know it. You know who did it, why are you protecting him." He asked annoyed.

"I haven't a clue what your talking about." Liz replied studying her nails. "I'm not protecting anyone."

"Yes you are. For god's sake you were willing to take the wrap for it ten years ago. We both know who it was." He insisted.

"Prove it." She replied smugly.

"You know I can't." He admitted.

"If you want to avenge his death you might as well just shoot me because I'll never tell you." She replied.

Harborview towers:

"Everything set?" Sonny asked looking up from his paperwork. Jason nodded.

"Everything's in place." He replied.

"Good, but I still have a bad feeling about this." Sonny admitted.

"I know, me too." Jason replied.


	34. The Truth?

Warehouse:

"He's late." Sonny groaned glancing at his watch for the millionth time since they'd arrived.

"He'll be here." Jason replied scanning the area for any possible threat.

"He's coming." Johnny called from his post.

"Ready?" Sonny asked. Jason nodded studying the door carefully awaiting his arrival.

"Corinthos." Lorenzo greeted walking in flanked by his men. Jason just glared at the man.

"Well, we're here. So, are you going to tell us what the hell this is all about?" Sonny demanded.

"The day our Father handed over the business to Luis and I he had us take a vow. The same one his father had him take. About seventy years ago Steven Webber saved my Grandmother's life and My grandfather vowed to repay the man. Ever since the Alcazar family and the Webber Family have been allies. We even partnered up in a few ventures, but ten years ago that all changed. Jeff Webber was murdered and there was noone left to take over his empire, to protect his daughter. I don't have to tell you what would could have happened to Elizabeth. She knew to much, was in to deep for her to be allowed to walk away." Lorenzo explained.

"She doesn't need your protection, I can protect her." Jason said through clenched teeth.

"Oh yes, of course. Why didn't I just leave her in the protection of a seventeen year old child. I'm sure you would have been able to keep her alive." Lorenzo laughed.

"Fine, but what does that have to do with the present?" Sonny demanded.

"As I was saying." Lorenzo continued. "There were a lot of heated negotiations. The heads of all the Families came together, it was almost amusing to have such a grand commotion over a sixteen year old girl. There were many solutions offered, marry her off to one of their son's, it was even discussed that she should marry Luis or myself." He paused loving the way that made Jason's eyes flash in anger. "Others simply wanted her eliminated. Especially since..."

"Since what?" Jason demanded.

"Since, like the local police, the FBI and the world at large, they thought her father's death was at her hand." Lorenzo replied. "And even if she didn't do it, we know she knows more than she let on. Her unwillingness to avenge her own father's death made a lot of people nervous especially after she confessed to it. It wasn't easy to get her out of that mess. We we're all terrified for a while, business almost came to a halt everyone waiting for the other shoe to drop. Because you see we realized why they went after her, not only because she was a suspect but, because she was a scared sixteen year old who had enough information to take down the major mob families internationally. They believed if they scared her enough she'd do anything, tell them everything."

"Obviously they've never met her." Sonny grinned.

"No, she has more honor than most men in the business today but, she is to this day still a threat. They call her Helen of Troy because she's the pretty young girl who can bring down their empires. There's still that nagging doubt in the back of their heads and always will as long as she's alive. The only reason she is still alive is because of my vow."

"While we're grateful for everything you've done for Liz, I still wont allow you to run drugs through my territory." Sonny declared.

"Oh, but this isn't about that." Lorenzo grinned. "Ten years ago, I had my suspicions, why would she be so willing to go down for her father's murder, who was she protecting? You've been to the Webber estate, you know it was an impenetrable fortress, and we know it wasn't an inside Job, so who else could get in? Ten years ago you were a child, one I couldn't kill unless I was sure, but now, now your not so innocent, I know the man Jeff Webber really was, and I can't say I really cared that he finally got what was coming to him. But, who would have the balls to kill him, be able to get in undetected as a threat. Who would risk it all just to kill him."

"You think I killed him?" Jason asked stunned.

"I think you'd do anything to protect Elizabeth. You may not remember the boy you were, but I do as devoted to her as you are now. Jeff probably never even saw it coming." He said with a hollow laugh.

"You mean all this has been over the fact that you want revenge on the murder of a man you didn't even like, that you say was killed by a man who can't even remember doing it?" Sonny asked amazed.

"I don't care if he can remember, or what he calls himself now, Jason Quartermain, or Jason Morgan. An eye for an eye, a life for a life." Lorenzo declared.

"You want to kill me, go ahead and try." Jason said glaring. "It will be the last thing you do."

"Oh, but you see my friend, you haven't been paying attention. You kill me and your signing Elizabeth's death warrant, well if she's lucky they'll just kill her." Lorenzo replied. "You can't touch me." He laughed. "But you, you will pay because I never go back on my word." He finished walking out.

"What the hell was that?" Jason asked kicking a crate in frustration.

"I think we need to go talk to Liz." Sonny replied.


	35. Truth

"Elizabeth." Jason called as He and Sonny walked into the penthouse. He stopped spotting her on the couch asleep.

"This can wait until tomorrow." Sonny said glancing at the sleeping woman before quietly slipping out the door.

Jason sighed gently picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

The Next morning he quietly sat sipping his coffee waiting. He jumped up at the soft knock on his door.

"Here's everything you wanted." Johnny said handing him a large file.

"What is it?" Jason asked as the guard lingered.

"The meeting last night, well the timing wasn't coincidence." Johnny began unsure of how to proceed.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I mean, it's the anniversary of Jeff Webber's murder." Johnny replied."And, well"

"Just say it already." Jason said growing annoyed.

"You might want to warn Elizabeth before." Johnny began.

"Before what?" Jason asked.

"Before she sees this." Johnny said handing him the newspaper.

"Damn it." Jason said scanning the headlines. "Sonny up?" he asked.

Upstairs:

Liz woke trying to figure out how she made it up into the bedroom, the last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the sofa.

"Jason." She called sleepily realizing he must have carried her up. Receiving no answer she decided to go investigate.

Corinthos Penthouse:

"What's up?" Sonny asked concerned as he poured them each a cup of coffee.

"I just got the morning paper." Jason sighed.

"Well, what, where is it." Sonny asked curiously.

"It's damn it." Jason cursed realizing where he left it. He ran out of the apartment with Sonny right behind him.

"Elizabeth." Jason sighed as she looked up from the paper to his concerned face. "I didn't want you to see that."

"Why, It's nothing I haven't heard before." Liz replied calmly. "You'd think they could have come up with a better headline, '_Mob Princess returns to the scene of the crime_.' not very catchy. Let's see, _Sixteen years after the brutal slaying_, brutal, I wouldn't go that far, there are a lot more painful ways to die than a bullet to the brain, _of Jeff Webber, a crime which to this day remains unsolved, the prime suspect, Jeff's only daughter Elizabeth Imogen Webber_, using my middle name, that's a low blow, returns to Port Charles after spending years abroad traveling. Why the sudden return?_ Sources say the twenty six year old artist has come to make peace with her past in light of the fact that she is losing her battle to Leukemia. Does this mean we can expect another dramatic confession? Perhaps but, in a statement from the PCPD we learned that while the case is still open, they have no new information or leads and it is considered cold_. _Did she kill her own Father as she claimed in her confession sixteen years ago? We may never know for now, all Miss Webber has to say is no comment. _That's a load of crap. I never said that, I told them to go Fuck themselves. The Pictures are lovely though." She laughed dryly tossing the paper at Sonny. "Look There I am being hauled into the station in hand cuffs, oh, and there I am greeting the mourners, Here's a nice shot of me watching my Father's casket being carried out of the church."

"Elizabeth, I'm.." Sonny began.

"Don't worry, it hasn't bothered me before, why should it now?" She cut him off. "So, you had your meeting with Lorenzo, you know."

"I don't see why you'd think we'd be upset. It wasn't like you had a choice and although we don't like him, Alcazar was only protecting you." Sonny replied sitting next to her. "I don't see why it was such a big deal."

"You don't get it Sonny. It all started at my father's funeral..."

_She stood outside the church dressed in the appropriate black dress as the faceless people filtered in. Shaking hands and excepting condolences, nodding and bowing her head sadly in all the right places. She was on autopilot, she had done this countless times before. But, never alone. She no longer had a family to stand beside her and for a fleeting moment she almost wished her father was alive. It was sort of amusing to have the maffia royalty tell her how sorry they were, what a loss it was, what a great man he was, and know that later that evening they'd be dividing up his empire over drinks. She played her part to perfection, the perfect mob princess. No tears fell from her eyes, her voice never wavered and they respected her for it, it was how you were supposed to act. She blinked as another flashbulb went off glancing back at the guard that had been assigned to her by the Alcazars. He nodded as he signaled another man to secure the perimeter. The paparazzi were out in force and across the street she could see the FBI camera men with their telephoto lenses snapping away. Finally Lorenzo approached her, she knew it was him by the tie, his was navy blue, Luis was red, blood red. He offered her a small smile as he took her arm leading her inside. _

"It was almost funny you know, look at them." She said pointing to a picture in the paper. "Those are some of the most powerful and feared men in the world and look at me, they're all, scared to death I'll destroy them." She laughed. "The funeral went smoothly, I acted the part perfectly, I said the right thing, shook the right hands and then finally it was over and then the real drama began. I wasn't there for the diving up of territory or businesses. I didn't want to be, though Juan, Luis and Lorenzo's father, made sure some of the Legitimate ones were left to me. Then, I was summoned."

"_Elizabeth?" Lorenzo called softly knocking on her door. She answered it gazing at him questionably. "We need you downstairs." _

"_So they decided what to with me." Liz replied numbly. "Their going to kill me aren't they?" _

"_I wont let that happen, My family will always protect you, you know that." He replied reassuringly. _

"_What aren't you telling me?" She demanded. He sighed not wanted to just walk her into this blindly. _

"_Their not really sure, their scared you have to understand. A lot of suggestions have been made, to ease their minds. You see the thing is, you know to much." He began unsurely. _

"_Just say it." She demanded. _

"_They want you to get married." He replied bluntly. _

"_Married? I'm only sixteen and...married to whom exactly?" She asked. _

"_That hasn't really been decided either." He admitted. "You're a beautiful girl, there's a lot of interest." _

"_Lucky me, I get to be Mrs dirty old perv." She said causing him to grin. "It's not funny." _

"_I know, but you might not have a choice, a choice in who maybe, but to do it, none at all." He replied. _

"_I'm only sixteen." She whispered. "Sixteen, I don't want to be one of their wives." _

"_If it comes down to that, I'll marry you." he replied. _

"_Lorenzo, you've always been a good friend to me, but I don't want to be your wife either." She said sadly. _

"_It may the only way to keep you safe, keep you alive." He explained. _

"_And what about Sofie?" She asked bringing a smile to his face at the name of the woman he loved. "How would she feel about your sudden matrimony to a teenager?" _

"_She wouldn't be an issue anymore." Lorenzo replied sadly. _

"_You'd break up with her?" She asked stunned. _

"_Look, they don't want a marriage in name only, they don't expect love, but it has to look somewhat real." He explained. "You'll be expected to attended functions, put on a good show when were in public, but unlike your other choices, I wouldn't expect anything more. You'd be taken care of, you'd never want for anything." _

"_Except love." She replied softly. "I might not be able to have it, but you can and do. I wont let you walk away from Sofie for me. If they force me to marry I'll marry, but not you. Who are my other choices?" _

"_Pretty much all the unmarried men in that room, some of their sons, a few of their enforcers, but I have to warn you, if you marry one of them, we may not be able to protect you anymore, you'll belong to them and they may still kill you, after they have their fun so to speak." he replied. "Your best option is to marry into our Family." _

"_So basically, it's you, or Luis." She replied._

"_Yes and I feel I should warn you, I love my brother but, there are things expected of him too." He explained. "He's taken over for Dad now, he's in charge and there will be many more demands made of you."_

"_Such as?" She asked. _

"_An heir." he replied bluntly. "Since Maria never gave him a son before she passed, you'll be expected to provide one. You'll be expected to be a mother to Sage, a real wife. I on the other hand will only ask for your loyalty." _

"_Well that settles it." She replied as they reached the door. _

"_You ready?" He asked opening the door as she nodded. She could feel their eyes on her as they entered the room. Trying not to shiver in disgust at the way the older men undressed her with their eyes. _

"_Elizabeth, have a seat." Juan offered with a small smile. _

"_I'd rather stand." She replied facing the men with a glare. _

"_Ah, I see My son has already spoken with you." Juan said with a smirk. _

"_I'm not getting married." She declared firmly. "So, if your going to kill me, make it quick, otherwise, leave me the hell alone, and I'll do the same for you."_

"That must have gone over well." Sonny said with a smirk.

"Yeah, they were thrilled." Liz said rolling her eyes. "You want top know the truth, when I walked in there, I planed to tell them all I would marry Lorenzo. I was scared and it was my best option. But I couldn't do it, to him or myself and I knew, I'd rather be dead than married to any of those men so, I took a chance and refused. After a lot of fighting they all finally came to an agreement. That I was to be allowed to stay here, to live freely under the protection of the Alcazar family. Mainly because most of the men were afraid to go up against them. But, it was all contingent on me keeping my mouth shut. I'm not allowed to talk about any of their business or even the agreement I made with anyone, or it's open season on Lizzy."

"I still don't see how you've betrayed us." Sonny replied.

"Because Sonny, there have been a million times, I've lied, let you put yourself in danger because, I couldn't tell you what I knew." She replied. "I knew Brenda was alive, I knew Luis was going to come after you, I knew when Lorenzo took Carly, hell I knew where he hid her. And I begged him not to, to let her go, I almost went back on my word and told you but, then he did let her go."

"You didn't have a choice, we would have never wanted you to put yourself in danger." Jason replied.

"Damn it what do I have to say to make you understand, I betrayed you, I don't deserve your forgiveness." She replied.

"We have bigger issues than that here, Do you know why Lorenzo has declared war on us?" Sonny asked.

"I have my suspicions, and it's not because he thinks you had anything to do with Luis's death, he knows that wasn't you." She replied. "He thinks Jason Q killed My father."

"Did he, did I?" Jason asked unsurely causing her to burst into laughter.

"God no." She said smiling. "And I told Lorenzo as much, but he doesn't seem to believe me."

"But, you do know who did?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, I do." She replied calmly. "But, I wont ever tell, anyone."

"Damn it We need to know. Just tell him. If nothing else than to get him off our ass." Jason began.

"No." She replied determinedly. "That is one thing I plan to take to my grave. It wouldn't help anyways to tell now."

"Why not? Who the hell are you protecting?" Jason demanded. "Who are you risking my life to protect?" He asked causing her to wince.

"Me, she's protecting me." Sonny replied.


	36. Explanations

"You." Jason said shocked.

"I was working for Moreno. I was still a kid. But, he promised to promote me, if I succeeded." Sonny began slowly pacing. "In hindsight, it was stupid, I almost did get caught by one of his guards. Many men, more experienced men, had tried to off Jeff Webber, and I don't know why I accepted. But, like I said, I was a kid, still thought it was a game, so I staked out the place for weeks, searching for some weakness. But, you've seen the place it's fortress, I studied the guard patterns, the comings and goings off his entire staff but, I hit pay dirt when I started watching the last person I thought would be able to help me."

"You saw me sneak out." Liz sighed.

"Yes, and then I knew everything I needed to. The next night I was ready, I already knew where the guards would be, so it was easy to avoid them, I snuck into the house and hid, waited for the guards to do their perimeter check at ten as they did every night and then I made my move. I slipped into your Fathers office shot him and slipped out." Sonny continued. "I made sure to take the security tapes and destroy them, it was like I was never there, so, how did you know."

"I didn't, well not at first." Liz began. "Everyone thought it was an inside job, because of their was no trace of a break in, no evidence that anyone else had been there. I was the one who found him, in his office, and everything after that just seemed to happen so fast. I walked out off the office and called Luis, he told me to stay put, not to say anything to anyone. Told me to make sure noone found out he was dead yet. He and Lorenzo had their jet fueled and where on their way out but before they could get here. I don't know why but, I went back downstairs, back into the office, and just sat their staring at his unmoving form. Then it hit me, he was dead, he was gone forever."

"Liz I'm.." Sonny began unsurely.

"And I started Laughing, hysterically. And that's when she walked in, a new maid, she'd only been with us for about a week. I remember her screams, she was terrified. When I finally realized what was going on She's run from the room. She had already dialed 911 by the time the guards came running. Everything was falling apart, the men went into panic mode, but I knew what had to be done. So, I took charge."

"_David." Liz yelled over the panic murmurs of the Guards. He was their top guard, she needed him to get the rest of the morons under control, you'd think these men would be used to finding dead bodies not flying into panic. "Get today's tape, and send out another team to search the compound." She ordered. "I need you to make a sweep of the house, make sure there's nothing to find." He nodded getting the men into line. _

"_What about the office?" He asked gazing unsurely past her as she stood in the doorway. _

"_I'll handle it, go." She said shutting and locking the door behind her. She quickly walked over to a painting on the wall carefully taking it down. She slowly turned the combination opening it and pulling out the papers inside. She tossed them into the dark fireplace throwing a stack of hundreds on the ever growing pile she'd been making in the middle of the floor. She closed the safe replacing the painting as she approached her fathers desk. She began pulling open drawers throwing anything incriminating into the fireplace As she reached the last drawer she sighed finding it locked She knew he had the key on him and taking deep breath to gather her nerves she searched her fathers pockets finally finding it. She finally had everything as she glanced into the now empty drawer and almost smiled, her father was always prepared, even for this she realized pulling out a single bottle of lighter fluid and a shinny silver zippo. She carefully drenched the papers and threw the lighter onto satisfied as they turned to ash. She gathered the money and guns into the nearly empty trash bag next to his desk tying it carefully as she walked over to the door. She could hear the sirens now. _

"_Were good." David said slightly out of breath glancing down at the bag in her hand. She quickly swept the room again that's when she saw it quickly picking it up. She nodded to the Guard wordlessly walking past him and up the stairs. She walked into her room sighing as she opened her closet door. Little did anyone know that this is were everything really was. She felt for the notch carefully lifting the floorboards. Her hands went to the combination 2-25-54, her mothers birthday. It was the last place anyone would look for anything, in her room and even if they did, they's never find the safe. Not even his closest allies knew about it. Jeff was a bastard, but a smart one. She realized throwing the bag into the large safe and placing the floor back. She sighed closing the door and heading back downstairs. _

_She made her way back to the office as she heard the pounding on the door. She could here the angry exchange between her guards and the cops as footsteps thundered down the hallway. Her Gaze once again went to her father's body. _

"_Looks like you weren't the best after all." She said with s smirk as the police barged in. _

"That along with the maids testimony of how she found me earlier made me their prime suspect." She explained. "The next thing I knew I was being handcuffed and brought down to the PCPD. Then all the questions started, which I knew not to answer, then the FBI stepped in taking over. They kept asking the same damn questions over and over, I just wanted them to shut up, I wanted five minutes to just breath. So, I confessed."

"But, Why?" Jason asked.

"That my friends is the million dollar question." Liz said with a hollow laugh.

"You didn't even know Sonny then and..." Jason began.

"I didn't care Jason, I didn't care who did it. I was just so glad it was done. And I would have done it, if I wasn't such a coward, so afraid of him, to afraid to do it myself." She interrupted. "I knew they wouldn't leave me alone until I confessed or gave them something so I did. And it worked. I got to go to a nice comfy cell and for the first time in years I could just sit there and breath. But that didn't last long. Next thing I knew I was back in the interrogation room, they kept offering me deals, promising if I didn't take them I'd get the death penalty. Trying to scare me into spilling anything I knew. But little did they know I wasn't scared, they couldn't scare me, not anymore, he was gone."

"That still doesn't explain how you knew it was me." Sonny replied curiously.

"It was few years later when I found out. After Jason's accident. It was the night of the nurses ball. Everyone was getting ready, and you came over because Robin flipped out because the tux place hadn't given you any cuff links."

"I didn't want them." Jason corrected.

"Yeah well, Lily said Sonny had tons and went upstairs to get you a pair. I was up their getting dressed, I was going with Lily's cousin James, what a dork he turned out to be." She said smiling at the memory. "When I poked my head out the door and saw you trailing behind Lily pouting."

"I don't pout." Jason replied.

"Fine grumbling about dumb cufflinks." She corrected causing Sonny to smirk.

"_I don't care which ones, just give me s damn pair." Jason groaned. _

"_Liz, help me pick some out." Lily called smiling at her young friend. _

"_What's your problem?" She asked walking past a very annoyed Jason. _

"_Poor Baby needs some cufflinks." Lily said laughing as she pulled out a tray from the top drawer of the dresser setting it down on the bed as she began examining the small pieces of jewelry. "How about these?" She asked holding up a pair. _

"_No, Robins dress is green." Liz replied nixing the red stones. _

"_Oh right." Lily replied as Liz settled onto the bed next to her. _

"_Just pick a pair." Jason groaned impatiently. _

"_How about these." Liz said handing him a small pair. _

"_Great lets get going." Jason said grabbing them_

"_Wait." Liz began something capturing her eye as she pick up the small silver cufflink. She recognized it, she knew that small gold piece of Jewelry. _

"_It's Beautiful isn't it." Lily smiled. _

"_It's St Michael, The Archangel." Liz replied turning it over in her palm. _

"_Sonny's mom gave it to him, to watch over him, keep him safe." Lily explained. _

"_Where, where's the other?" Liz asked already knowing the answer. _

"_He lost it, a long time ago. He'd probably have just thrown it away like he usually does if he loses one of the pair, but it was from his mom." Lily explained sadly. _

"That's to bad." Liz said gently placing it back in the tray.

"You lost the other, the night you killed my Father." Liz said turning to Sonny. "I knew then it was you."

"Why didn't you ever say anything." Sonny began unsurely.

"Why would I?" Liz replied. "I mean we never really talked about my dad. What did you want me to say thanks for shooting my dad?"

"Thank me?" Sonny began confused. "I know you didn't get along with your father but,"

"Look, we never talked about him, he wasn't a good man, and not just in the sense that what he did for a living wasn't legal. I spent sixteen years being the ass holes punching bag, wishing I'd die, that he'd just kill me and get it over with. End it." Liz interrupted.

"I didn't know." Sony replied stunned.

"Noone did, except Jason." Liz replied. "Anyways it doesn't matter that's over and done with we have to figure out what were going to do about Lorenzo, because even if I did tell him the truth, he'd still be after you guys."

"So, what do we do?" Jason groaned. "If we take him out, we'll just end up with even more people after us."

"No, after me." Liz corrected.

"And anyone that comes after you will have to go through me." Jason replied.

"Were not going to let anything happen to you, your Family." Sonny added.

"Oh my god Sonny that's it!" Liz exclaimed. "It's so obvious."

"What's obvious?" Sonny asked confused.

"Family. I know how to make it so Lorenzo can't come after you, ever again." Liz said happily.

"How?" Jason asked skeptically.

"We get married." Liz replied stunning the two men.


	37. Popping The Question

"I don't understand how that would solve our problem.." Sonny began with a small smirk.

"Lorenzo took a vow." Liz began.

"Yeah, to protect you, we know. He told us." Jason interrupted.

"No, not exactly." Liz continued. "When My Grandfather Steven saved Lorenzo mother Isabella's life, He made a vow, that he and his family would always protect and be allies with The Webber Family. Now Lorenzo takes this promise very seriously. So, if we get married, you become my family, he can't go after you or your businesses, in fact he is honor bound to protect you from anyone else who does. He can't touch you or Sonny, because he's your partner, even if he ever found out the truth, which he wont."

"I'm not marrying you just to protect us from Alcazar." Jason insisted.

"Why not, you wanted to get married a few days ago." Liz shot back.

"And you didn't." Jason replied.

"I never said that." She corrected.

"No, you didn't want to marry me because you thought the only reason I asked was because your dying." Jason said wincing when he realized what he said.

"And you told me I was wrong." Liz reminded him. "And your wrong if you think I'd marry you or anyone else for protection, I wouldn't do it ten years ago, So why now?"

"Because, your not protecting yourself this time." Jason replied.

"Well, it's just to bad for you then isn't it because were getting married." She declared causing Sonny to Chuckle.

"Oh, and why are you so sure about that?" Jason asked.

"Because, you already asked and I accepted, can't back out now. Twenty years is long enough of an engagement period, don't you think?" She asked with a smirk as she threw his own argument back at him.

"They're all going to think your doing this to protect me." Jason insisted.

"The people in the business maybe, but everyone else is going to think your doing it out of pity." Liz replied with a shrug. "Since when have we cared what they thought?"

"So, are we planning a wedding?" Sonny asked amused.

"I need to think about it." Jason sighed grabbing his jacket. "I'll be back." He said heading out the door.

"Were getting married Morgan, wether you like it or not!" Liz shouted after him.

Quartermain Mansion:

"Jason, what a lovely surprise." Lila exclaimed as he approached her in the garden.

"How are you Grandmother?" He asked placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, I'm fine Dear. What brings you here?" Lila asked.

Penthouse:

"Wether he likes it or not?" Sonny asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Sonny." Liz groaned.

"I can just picture it, you in lovely dress, Jason in a tux, Francis with a gun to his head." Sonny teased.

"It's not like that, I...I'm not doing this to protect him." Liz groaned. "I mean...god this is frustrating."

"I know, but I think you need to figure this out, with Jason. And I know you said your not doing this to protect him, and me but, I just want you to know, you don't have to." Sonny replied. "We'll figure this out, whatever you two decide to do."

"Thanks Sonny,." Liz said with a small smile.

Q's Mansion:

"Thank you." Jason said still unsure of what he was going to do.

"Just listen to your heart dear, it will lead you in the right direction." Lila replied smiling. "The rest will work itself out, it always does." Jason nodded. "You'd better go." She sighed as they heard Edward calling for her.

Park:

Elizabeth sat on the swing slowly moving back and forth as her feet dragged trough the dirt. "Hey." She said softly not bothering to look up as she heard the rustle of chains on the swing beside her.


	38. Answer

Park:

Elizabeth sat on the swing slowly moving back and forth as her feet dragged trough the dirt. "Hey." She said softly not bothering to look up as she heard the rustle of chains on the swing beside her.

"Hey yourself." He replied taking a seat in the swing next to her.

"You know, I think for the first time in my life, I have no idea what to say to you." She said staring strait ahead as she slowly swung back and forth. "Everything has gotten so complicated."

"Then, let's simplify it."He replied watching her closely.

"How?" She asked stopping her swing and turning her head to look at him.

"Let's forget about Alcazar, that your sick, everything else. Just tell me, how do you feel?" He asked.

"I love you Jason, you're my best friend, and no matter where we go from here that will never change." She replied honestly. "How do you feel?"

"There are no words for how I feel about you. Your, your everything to me. And you were right." He replied with a small smile.

"Right about what?" She asked confused.

"Jason Quartermain wasn't such an idiot after all." He replied.

"Um, did you hit your head? Again?" She asked smiling softly.

"No, he took one look at you and saw what noone else bothered to see. I may not remember but, he started it here and this is where I'm going to finish it. I'm going to do it right this time." He replied.

"Jason?" She asked confused as he got off his swing kneeling in front of her.

"Elizabeth Webber, will you marry me?" He asked producing a small black velvet box from his pocket.

"YES!" She screamed launching herself into his arms and causing both of them to tumble on top the ground. "Yes..Yes...Yes."

"Don't you even want to see the ring?" He asked amused.

"Yes." She replied snatching it from his hand and opening the box to reveal as sparkling diamond. "Oh my god, wait... this is..." She trailed off as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"If you don't like it we can get another." He began unsurely. "I stopped by the mansion to talk to Lila, she said you liked it. I'll get you a different ring." He said confused by her tears as he reached out for the box.

"No." She said swatting his hand away. "It's perfect."

"If your sure." Jason said confused.

"I'm sure, I love it, I love you." Liz replied kissing him softly.

Harborview towers:

"Hey guys." Carly greeted looking up from her magazine.

"Sonny here?" Jason asked.

"Yeah why?" Carly asked yelling for him.

"We have something to tell you." Liz said smiling.

"What?" Carly asked nervously. Last time they came over with news, it wasn't good.

"Don't worry, it's something good." Liz said grinning.

"What?" Carly demanded her curiosity peaked.

"Notice anything?" Liz asked casually waving her left hand.

"Oh my god!" Carly exclaimed. "Your not!"

"We are!" Liz grinned.

"Oh my god, This is so.." Carly squealed.

"I know." Liz said as Carly threw her arms around her.

"I take it your getting married?" Sonny asked smirking as he watched his wife and Liz jumping up and down excitedly. Jason nodded grinning at the pair.

"Congratulations, forgive me if I don't throw my arms around you and jump up and down like a maniac." Sonny laughed.

"I appreciate it." Jason laughed.

"We have to go out and celebrate." Carly said grinning as they finally calmed down.

"Oh, I can't." Liz said a little disappointed. "I promised Lila I'd come to the family dinner tonight."

"She's going to flip when she hears." Carly said smiling.

"I know, they all are." Liz grinned. "Oh my god, we have to get a move on if we don't want to be late." She said glancing at her watch.

"We?" Jason asked.

"Your going to make me face them alone?" Liz asked.

"Yes, you like them." Jason replied.

"You like them too, well not all of them but, I guess you don't have to come." Liz said trying not to sound disappointed.

"I'll go." Jason sighed.

"Really?" Liz asked grinning. He nodded.

"Tomorrow night were taking you out." Carly declared staking her claim.

"Ok, I'll call you first thing and we can start planning." Liz replied ushering Jason out the door.

Q's Mansion:

"You sure about this?" Liz asked giving him one last chance to escape.

"Let's just get it over with." He sighed as the door opened.

"Elizabeth." Reginald greeted with a smile that turned to a look of shock noticing her companion. "Jason, this is a surprise, Lila will be thrilled." He said recovering and stepping aside to let them in. "Everyone's in the sunroom." He said leading them in.

"He's a deviant!" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward." Lila scolded lightly.

"I'm sorry dear but he is and I wont have him in my home." Edward declared.

"It's my house Edward." Monica replied dryly.

"Grandfather stop." Emily demanded stomping her foot.

"Look, we didn't miss the floor show." Liz laughed alerting everyone to their presence.

"Elizabeth dear." Lila smiled. "Jason how lovely you came."

"What is it, hoodlum night?" Edward asked scowling.

"He's not happy that I invited Zander to dinner." Emily explained at Jason confused look.

"You must be Zander, I'm Elizabeth." Liz greeted smiling as Jason and Edward glared at the boy.

"Nice to meet you." Zander replied shaking her hand. "What?" He asked as she studied him carefully.

"Oh, sorry, you just remind me of someone." Liz replied.

"That's some rock." Zander commented shifting uncomfortably. He never really liked coming to the mansion, but it was important to Emily that he came so, he did. That comment caught everyone's attention.

"What rock?" Dillion asked grinning.

"This rock." Liz said holding her left hand out proudly and taking Jason's in her other.

"Were getting married." Jason stated as chaos erupted as only the Quartermain's can do it.


	39. Plans

"Edward tried to talk me out of it." Liz laughed. "He offered me money and everything."

"He didn't." Carly grinned.

"Until Lila threatened to kick him out." Jason replied.

"So, when is the big day?" Sonny asked.

"Um?" Liz looked to Jason who just shrugged.

"Whenever you want." Jason said.

"Well, the gallery opens in a month, so what if we do it in two weeks?" Liz asked.

"Two weeks!" Carly exclaimed. "How are you going to plan a gallery opening and a wedding in less than a month?"

"I'm not." Liz grinned. "I've got the brats as Jason lovingly calls them to help plan the gallery opening, and You and Emily to plan the wedding. I'm just a supervisor, you to make sure you don't try and dress Jason in ruffles or anything."

"You expect me to plan your wedding for you?" Carly asked.

"Consider it my gift to you for letting me have Jason." Liz teased. "I mean Jason and I don't really care if it was up to us we'd have gone and just had someone marry us last night but...

"We're afraid of you and what you'd have done to us, this way we all win" Jason admitted. "We don't have to do anything but show up, and you get to have your way."

"Fine, if I left it up to you you'd mess it up anyways." Carly said grinning. "Two weeks though?"

"Don't think your up to the challenge?" Sonny asked teasingly.

"Oh, I'll get it done." Carly Declared whipping out her cell phone. "Elton, it's Carly. Meet me at The Grill in twenty minutes...Great." Carly said hanging up and dialing another number. "Emily, it's Carly...yeah, your not exactly on my speed dial either...Yes I know...meet me at the Grill in twenty minutes...I don't care just do it...fine whatever." She said hanging up.

"You two do realize you've created a monster." Sonny smirked.

"We didn't create her, just gave her free reign." Liz laughed. "You're the one who has to deal with it."

"Thanks." Sonny said sarcastically.

"Not so fast." Carly said as Jason and Liz stood to leave.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Your not off the hook yet, I need a list of Bridesmaid and grooms men." Carly replied. "Best man, maid of honor. Details like that."

"Um, Well I want you to be my maid of honor." Liz began.

"I'd love too." Carly replied.

"Ok, then I guess bridesmaids are Emily, Georgie, Maxie and Sage." Liz shrugged. "Um Michael can be the ring bearer and Lulu can be flower girl, I'll talk to Luke about it."

"You really need more friends." Carly sighed. "Sage Alcazar? Really?"

"Like your one to talk." Liz glared. "Anyways Sage is like a little sister to me."

"Ok fine." Carly conceded. "Jason."

"Would you be my best man?" Jason asked Sonny.

"Of course, I'd be honored." Sonny grinned.

"Ok then we need Four more guys, younger ones to walk with the teenagers." Carly replied.

"Dillon." Liz offered smirking.

"Fine." Jason said rolling his eyes.

"I can ask Lucas." Carly offered.

"Whatever, I don't really care." Jason replied.

"Jason." Carly said warning. "You have to pick the other two. It's your wedding."

"Fine, I'll let you know." Jason agreed grudgingly.

"You have till tomorrow." Carly warned as she walked out the door to her meeting. :We're going dress shopping tomorrow Liz."

"Lucky me." Liz sighed.

"I though women liked these things." Sonny teased as Carly sept out the penthouse like a hurricane.

"Shut it Corinthos or I'll talk her into renewing your vows next." Liz warned.

"Again?" Jason asked.

"Like she cares how many times they do it, it's a way to plan an event all about her." Liz replied.

"That's Carly." Jason said as Sonny nodded in agreement.

"You should ask Francis." Liz said as they lay curled up on the leather sofa.

"Ok, why?" Jason asked.

"Because he's young, he's only twenty two and..." Liz trailed off with a smirk.

"And what?" Jason asked.

"And Maxie has a little crush on him, ever since he rescued her from Kyle." Liz admitted.

"Really?" Jason asked smirking. "Mack will love that."

"I know." Liz laughed.

"Ok, Then Francis it is." Jason replied.

"Um, you have to ask him first." Liz reminded him.

"I'm his boss, I'll just order him to do it wether he likes it or not, or sick Carly in him." Jason shrugged.

"That's mean." Liz laughed.

"It's a tough business." Jason replied.

"No, the Carly part." Liz replied.


	40. more planing

"I have fabric swatches." Carly declared storming into their penthouse with an apologetic Sonny trailing behind her.

"Huh?" Liz said pushing Jason off from on top of her and sitting up on the sofa.

"Ew, get a room." Carly groaned.

"Learn to knock." Jason replied annoyed.

"Found your Fourth usher yet?" Carly demanded. "Didn't think so." She smirked at his sheepish look.

"Oh, look at the time." Jason said standing up. "Sonny don't we have..."

"Right the thing." Sonny replied.

"No fair." Liz exclaimed.

"I never said I was fair." Jason smirked hurrying out the door.

"Your appointment for Tux fittings is tomorrow, you'd better show up with four Ushers." Carly ordered their retreating forms.

"Pick a color." Carly ordered.

"Huh?" Liz asked.

"Bridesmaids dresses." Carly sighed.

"I thought everyone was picking out their own." Liz said confused.

"Yes, but we want to dye them all to match." Carly sighed. "Try and follow along."

"Um, the blue one's nice." Liz began as Carly scowled. "Or the green?"

"Perfect." Carly grinned.

"Why do you even bother coming over here?" Liz asked amused.

"I like to pretend your actually involved in the most important day of your life." Carly huffed.

"Sorry, have I told you how great you are lately?" Liz smirked.

"No, but it's nice to hear." Carly laughed.

Gallery:

"I just got off the phone with the paper, the article will run this Friday." Georgie said walking into Liz's disheveled office.

"Great, Dillon should be back from the printers soon, then we just have to give the invites a quick once over and send them out." Liz sighed tiredly.

"You ok?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah, things are just a little nuts." She replied with a smile.

"On that note, we have a dress fitting in two hours, and you have to meet with potential caterers afterwards." Georgie said glancing down in the appointment book she held.

"Wedding or gallery?" Liz asked laying her head on the desk.

"Um, well the dresses obviously wedding, the caterer, gallery opening." Georgie said scanning her notes.

"Ok, I have to be there for the dress, I guess, I tried it on like five times, it fits fine. Carly is obsessed, but whatever. You deal with the caterers." Liz decided.

"Really?" Georgie asked. "Are you sure you don't want to be there."

"I trust you. Hell, I couldn't have gotten through the past few days without you. You're a good kid, bright, trustworthy, and I think its time for a promotion." Liz declared.

"A promotion." Georgie said excitedly. "I mean I thought I was just helping you out until the gallery opens..."

"How would you like to be my personal assistant, for the rest of the summer at least. When school picks up, we'll work something out." Liz explained.

"Thank you." Georgie grinned.

"Ok, so you meet the caterers tonight, don't stress about it. Bring Dillion along, try the food, pick whatever you think is best, I trust you. Elton will be there to, he can help you with everything but, don't let him push you around, you have final say. You know the budget and what I'm looking for so." She said pulling a binder out of her desk. "Make a decision and get that out of the way." She said handing her a envelope.

"This is a blank check." Georgie said stunned.

"Yeah well if I don't see you tomorrow, I'll assume you and Dillion wiped me out and are in Mexico." Liz laughed. "I trust you. I have to go, I'm running late."

"More Wedding stuff?" Georgie asked with a grin.

"Sort of." Liz replied.

GH:

"You've been experiencing this dizziness for how long?" The doctor asked.

"About a week." Liz replied. "Thank you for stopping by here, I mean I know there are plenty of doctors here and there's not much you can do now but..."

"I'm just happy to see you smile. Anyways I had some time to kill before the confernce." He replied. "But, I think you may be overdoing it a bit. Your body just can't keep up."

"I just have so much to do and not enough..." She trailed off.

"Time." He offered with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, I could use some more of that." She sighed.

"How's the pain?" He asked flipping through his charts.

"Most of the time bearable." She shrugged.

"And the rest of the time?" He asked concerned.

"I'll live, well you know what I mean." She sighed.

"I can help with that." he began.

"No." She cut him off. "I'd rather the pain than to be out of it."

"Ok, how about we compromise, I'll write you prescription, that way at least you have the option if it gets worse." He offered.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Here, and this one is for the new pills we talked about." He said handing her some papers. "I want you to stop taking all the old ones. Promise me you'll slow down."

"I just need to get through the next three weeks and then I'll take it easy I promise." She replied.

"Don't give up hope either, were still looking for a donor." He replied hopefully.

"I'm not giving up on it, I'm just not counting on it." Liz explained. "I need to get going." She said glancing at her watch.

"Take care of yourself." He replied as she walked out the door. He sat studying her chart carefully before closing the folder with a sigh as he got up exiting the exam room.


	41. Dr Visits

"Francis said you went to the hospital today." Jason commented.

"Francis is awful talkative isn't he." Liz sighed. "I was going to tell you. Steven Lars, The Doctor I told you about from the clinic in Switzerland was here for a few days, some medical conference. I asked if he'd see me."

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I just have been a little run down lately, you knew about that. He changed my meds." She explained.

"I would have gone with you." He replied.

"I know." She sighed. "I wasn't trying to hide anything from you."

"I didn't say you were." he shrugged. "But it would be nice to hear things from you instead of Francis once in a while."

"I know, I'm sorry." She replied wrapping her arms around him. "So are you ready for your tux fitting tomorrow?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yes, I will be on time with four ushers." He nodded.

"So who's lucky number four?" She asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He grinned.

"Fine, be that way." She shrugged. "You know the Francis thing works both ways, he'll just tattle on you to me."

"Ok." He shrugged.

"Jason tell me." She demanded.

"No." He grinned.

"Your in for one lonely wedding night Morgan." She threatened.

"Whatever you say Webber, I always can take out my bike for a ride...alone." He countered.

"You fight dirty." She grinned. "But you wont be able to do that much longer."

"What keep you off my bike, I can't do that now." He laughed.

"No, call me Webber." She smiled.

"I'll get over it." He shrugged.

"You're a brat." She laughed.

"But I'm your brat." He grinned.

"And don't you forget it." She warned.

"So should we even bother showing Liz and Jason the final seating arrangement?" Emily asked.

"No." Carly sighed. "But maybe you should have your mother and grandmother take a look, make sure we didn't forget anyone."

"Um ok, They'd appreciate that." Emily said unsurely.

"Look, it's no secret that me and your family are never gonna be close. I like Lila though, and I can tolerate you." Carly began.

"Thanks so much." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"But their important to Elizabeth, god help her she considers you all her family." Carly continued ignoring her. "And this." she said with a dramatic wave over the many papers, charts, samples and pictures they had strewn over the table. "Is all about her and Jason. I know they don't care about the wedding, the flowers, the outfits, the food and their doing all this for us. They've got so little time together..." She trailed off sadly. "they're doing this for us, and the least we can do is make sure it goes smoothly, that it's a happy, stress free day."

"Wow, I never saw this side of you before." Emily replied surprised. "Now I can see it."

"See what?" Carly demanded annoyed.

"Why after all the crap you pull Jason hasn't cut you out of his life, why he cares so much about you." Emily smiled. "Your actually a nice person, Deep down at least."

"Very deep." Carly muttered. "And don't you go telling everyone that, I have a reputation to protect."

"They wouldn't ever believe me anyways." Emily sighed.

"Oh yeah, don't wear your hair that weird way you do to the wedding." Carly ordered as she stood.

"What weird way?" Emily asked confused. "I don't wear my hair weird...What's wrong with my hair!?' She demanded as the smirking blonde walked out the door.

"I can't take many more of these cryptic summons." He said walking onto the docks.

"I got your message, all five of them, is something wrong?" She asked nervously.

"You may want to sit down." He replied.

"Just tell me what it is, I mean it can't get much worse can it?" She shrugged.

"Yeah, it can." He sighed.


	42. Unexpected

"I need to ask you a favor." He began. "It's not really for me...maybe a little but, mostly it's for her."

"Ok, your going to need to throw a little detail in there because, I can't follow." AJ replied.

"I want you to be in the wedding." Jason replied.

"Me?" AJ Asked confused. "You hate me."

"I told you this wasn't about me, it'll mean a lot to Elizabeth." Jason sighed annoyed.

"Ok." AJ shrugged.

"You'll do it?" Jason asked surprised.

"She's one fo the few people who's never given up on me, even when she should have." AJ explained. "I'd do anything for her."

"Ok, you need to meet us here at noon for our tux fittings." Jason said handing him a business card.

"Jason." AJ called after him causing him to pause. "I'm not going to make a big deal out of it but, For the record, this means a lot to me too, especially the little bit that's for you."

"I.." Jason began unsure of how to even begin to broach the subject of their estrangement. He wasn't sure what exactly he wanted from this, AJ was his brother, wether he accepted that fact or not. "You've changed these past few months."

"I'm trying to get my life back together." AJ replied.

"Why now?" Jason asked unsurely.

"For myself. But a big part of it was because of Michael, for Michael." AJ admitted. "And before you even start, I have no plans to try and take him from Carly and Sonny, or to force myself into his life."

"I don't understand." Jason replied.

"You know about the phone call, the one from the hospital to Jason Q?" AJ asked at Jason's nod he continued. "Well, it threw me, the call, someone asking for you after all this time. So I looked into it and found out about Elizabeth. I took the next plane out and when I walked into her hospital room, she was hooked up to all these machines, she looked so small surrounded by all the tubes and wires." He said closing his eyes as if to dismiss the image from his memory. "Then she opened her eyes and looked at me...

"AJ?" She asked surprised as she smiled at the man before her.

"Yeah, it's me." He said taking her hand.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused. "How did you find me?"

"The hospital called the house, looking for Jason." He explained.

"Oh, I never got around to changing that." She sighed. "How are you?" She asked concerned.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" AJ replied. "Why didn't you call us?"

"I didn't want to worry you. But it's nice to see a familiar face." She admitted.

"Liz, what's going on? How long have you been here?" AJ asked worriedly. He hadn't been able to find out much.

"A few months now, I was at a few different hospitals before." She explained. "But they couldn't help me anymore and sent me here. This is supposed to be the best in the world, not that it matters. But, there more equipt to handle a case like mine."

"So your getting better." AJ asked relived.

"No, I'm not going to." She replied bluntly. "I came here to die."

"I tried to be strong for her, I sat with her until she fell asleep but, I just couldn't get the way she was looking at me out of my head." AJ explained. "She just told me she was dying and she was looking at me like... She could tell I'd been drinking. And I could see it in her eyes, not disappointment like the rest of the family, not disgust like she should have but, pity. She was dying and she felt sorry for me, a drunk."

"So that's why you got sober." Jason asked.

"No, the next day we fought." AJ explained. "She told me to stop feeling sorry for myself and throwing my life away. I told her I didn't have much of a life to throw and then she got pissed. She called me a selfish bastard and threw a book at my head." He said with a chuckle. "And let me tell you, she throws hard."

"I know." Jason smiled.

"She told me that she was glad I wasn't in Michael's life because, what kind of father could a drunk be? That his life was hard enough without having to find out that he was the excuse his biological father used to drink himself to death. I went back to my hotel and started to pour a drink, but, I couldn't drink it. I just sat staring at it. I mean she was right, I was being selfish, I was just feeling sorry for myself. I had a family that needed me. That it was way past time for me to start taking responsibility for my life, to be a man. So, I didn't drink it. When I showed up the next day I expected her to throw me out, but she didn't.

"Hey Stranger." She greeted with a grin.

"Hey yourself, does this mean we've called a cease fire?" He asked jokingly.

"I'm unarmed." She laughed.

"Besides, I saw you yesterday, I don't think I qualify as a stranger." He added.

"I haven't seen you in years." She replied. "But, I missed you. Why'd you do it?"

"I was afraid the next one wouldn't be a paperback?" He offered.

"Whatever your reasons, I'm glad you did." She replied sincerely. "So, is this a one time appearance, or will we be expecting a repeat performance?"

"I haven't really thought it out that far." He shrugged.

"You know he's going to come to you one day." She began.

"Who?" He asked confused.

"Michael." She explained. "He's going to have a lot of questions."

"What if I don't have the answers." AJ asked unsurely.

"You don't have to, Just be honest. Though, I have one for you now." She replied.

"Ok." He prompted.

"What kind of man do you want to be when he asks for them?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know, but I do know it's not the man I've been being." AJ replied.

"After that I tried to talk her into coming home. She refused at first but, eventually I wore her down." AJ explained. "After I came home I really thought about what she said to me and realized she was right. "

"So this is about getting Michael back." Jason said shaking his head frustrated.

"No, not like you think." AJ tried to explain. "Look, it's no secret I'm Michael's biological father. The whole town knows and no matter how hard they try to keep it from him, he's going to find out. No matter what Sonny and Carly tell him, say about me, one day Michael will come to me. It's human nature. I mean look at Carly, she came here seeking Bobbie. We all want to know where we came from. He'll have a lot of questions for me and I want to be able to answer them, but more importantly, I want to be some one he can be proud of, that he'll choose to include in his life because, wether any of you like it or not, one day it will be up to him to decide. I'm going to be honest with him, that I wasn't in a place in my life to be a good father, that while I may never like Sonny I will be forever grateful to him, and you for taking on that responsibility when I couldn't and, that by the time I could It wasn't fair to him to force myself into his life. I tried to do that once, and I don't want Michael to ever look at me the way you do."

"Do you honestly mean that?" Jason asked unsurely.

"Yes." AJ replied. "I wont force my way in but I wont ever turn him away. He's my son, and I love him. Well, I should get going." he finished unsurely.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jason replied. AJ nodded walking away.

"He's on his way." She sighed hanging up the phone.

"Good, maybe he can talk some sense into you." Steven sighed.

"I'm not going to change my mind." She insisted. "Jason." She smiled standing up from the exam table.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked worriedly.

"Yes." She assured him.

"So this is Jason." Steve said taking in the tall blonde. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Elizabeth speaks very highly of you." He said offering him his hand.

"Jason, this is Dr Steven Lars." Elizabeth explained as he took the offered hand and quickly shook it.

"I thought you said he was leaving yesterday." Jason said confused.

"He was supposed to." She began unsurely. "Can we have a minute alone?" She asked.

"I have some calls to make, I'll be back in about a half hour." Steven replied stepping out into the hallway.

"He ran some tests yesterday, you know just routine stuff." She explained.

"He found something, didn't he?" Jason replied. "What is it? Whatever it is we'll deal with it together." He said concerned.

"It's not bad Jason, well I don't think so." She explained. "I mean it was a shock but, I'm happy about it. I hope you are. But, I need you to know I've made up my mind and I'm not going to change it."

What is it?" He cut her off anxiously.

"I'm pregnant." She said bluntly.

"Your..we're..how?" he asked stunned. "I mean we were careful, we used protection. Your Pregnant?"

"Yes." She nodded smiling. "We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby." He repeated pulling her into his arms still processing it all.


	43. good news?

"Elizabeth." Jason began pulling out of her embrace. "What does this mean, for your treatment?"

"Honestly, it's not ideal." She sighed. "I have to stop all medication, it could hurt the baby. Steven wants me to consider aborting the baby." She said bluntly. "He's going to explain all the medical crap but, basically it comes down to the fact that stopping my meds, having the baby could be fatal, to us both." She paused waiting for him to respond. "Jason please say something, anything."

"I don't want to lose you." He replied.

"I know." She sighed.

"Am I interrupting?" Steven asked poking his head in.

"No, I think we're ready for you." Liz replied. "He knows, go ahead with your big scary medical terms."

"I just want you to make an informed decision." Steven replied.

"How will this effect her treatment." Jason asked. "What are the side effects of going off her meds?"

"She will get sicker." Steven explained. "She'll be in a great deal of pain and, the biggest factor is that even if we do find a marrow match we wont be able to do a transplant until after the birth of the child. Honestly, carrying this baby to term will be almost impossible for her. If by some miracle she does, it will have weakened her to a point that she wont have much of a chance even with a donor. I believe the best option medically is an abortion though if you do decide to see this pregnancy through I will be carefully monitoring her during the duration."

"Jason?" Liz asked as he digested the information. "What do you think?"

"I'll support whatever you choose." He replied gruffly.

"What do you want?" Steven asked.

"It doesn't matter, it's her decision." Jason replied.

"Not completely." Steven replied. "Legally, medically, it's her body, her choice. She'll run a higher risk of premature birth and other health problems that can effect the child. basically if she decides to have this baby she's setting you up to be a single parent to a child that could very well be mentally or physically handicapped"

"Jason stop." Liz said grabbing his arm as he stood taking a menacing step towards the doctor. "He's not wrong. He may not have the best way of phrasing things but, he's right. Please, tell me what you want?"

"Would it change your decision?" Jason asked frustrated.

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"What do you want? Do you want me to be that guy?" He asked pacing. "I love you Elizabeth, you know there's nothing more I want than to be with you, to have a family, but I don't want to lose you to get it. How am I supposed to choose between you and my child? I wont, I can't."

"I know." She said placing a comforting hand on his arm as She turned to Steven. "I'm not aborting my baby. I understand the risk, but I have to see this through, however it may turn out."

"If that's your decision, I'm going to call the clinic and have my cases reassigned." Steven began.

"Steven no, you don't have to do that." She began.

"Yes I do." He cut her off. "I may not agree with your decision but, if you are going to risk your life to have this child I'm damn well going to make sure it has the best chance of survival. I want to see you tomorrow at noon for some more tests. This isn't going to be easy."

"I know." She replied.

"I want you to take it easy, no stress, no excuses." He continued. "Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins. We'll need to make a appointment with an OBGYN, that can handle high risk cases. I believe the head of the department here is a Dr Meadows, I can discuss your case with her if you'd like and see if she'd be willing to work with us."

"Ok, but there is the issue of Alan and Monica." She began.

"When I was given privileges here to treat you I was completely up front about my inability to discuss your case with them without consent. I'll let them know I'll be staying on, but I wont tell them the specifics of why." He replied. "Stop all your meds, I'll need you to monitor her carefully." He said turning to Jason. "This is my cell phone, call anytime. Even if it seems like nothing, I want to know." Jason nodded taking the card. "Well, I'm going to put a rush on the rest of your labs, we can discuss the results tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks for everything." Liz replied as he hurried out of the room.

"Jason talk to me, please." She begged as they entered the penthouse, he hadn't uttered a word since they left the hospital. "Yell at me, anything but this."

"I'm not mad." He sighed sinking onto the sofa next to her. "I'm scared. You told me we were having a baby and for one tiny moment everything was perfect."

"Then reality set in." Liz said taking his hand.

"I just need time to process it all." He explained.

"I know it's a lot." She replied as he wrapped his arm around her. "But it will all be ok."

"You don't know that." He replied.

"Yes I do." She smiled. "You said I could have your miracle remember, well I'm giving it to the baby. When Steven told me, I was shocked, I mean a million things went through my head and in that moment I understood. For the first time in my life I understood why. I already love this child so much, I get it, why my mother choose me. Because there was no choice."

"You may hate me, but I understand why too, why your father wanted her to choose herself." Jason sighed.

"I could never hate you." She assured him with a sad smile. "But, I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise that if something happens, and I can't make the decision, that you'll choose the baby, even if it means losing me. Please Jason promise me."

"I promise." he nodded ignoring the tears that slipped down his face as he held her close, it would kill him but, he would keep his promise.


	44. Letters

They hadn't told anyone yet, but somehow they all knew something was going on. Something big, maybe that's why Sonny didn't raise and issue about AJ showing up for the tux fitting. Or why Carly didn't berate her for missing a dress fitting. Why the Q's were almost disturbingly subdued at their Friday night dinner. She and Jason hadn't really discussed it after that night. Though it was constantly on both of their minds, she could tell, the way he'd watch her, study her every move, ready to spring into action if she needed him. He'd ask how she was feeling, and she'd say fine, that was it. She was beginning to think she was being selfish. Marrying him, having the baby, she pushed him into both. What if it wasn't what he wanted.

"I'm going to head out." She said pulling his attention away from his paperwork. He seemed to have endless amounts lately. She knew it was his way of avoiding and she understood, gave him his space.

"Huh?" He said looking up.

"I'm going over to the mansion, you know the traditional can't see the bride for 24 hours thing." She smiled.

"I still don't understand, I know what you look like." He replied.

"It's tradition." She shrugged. "Do you miss me already?" She asked teasingly.

"No." He replied. "Your still here, how can I miss you if your still here."

"Hey." She laughed. "Why do you have to be so literal all the time. I'm trying to be romantic here."

"It would be more romantic if you stayed." He smiled pulling her into his lap. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be the one in the white dress." She replied. "In case you forget all about me during our time apart."

"White dress, check." He nodded burring his face in her chestnut curls.

"Jason I." She began unsurely. "If tomorrow doesn't happen, I mean if you...I'll understand."

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"Nothing." She sighed. "I'll just understand ok?"

"Ok." He said unsurely. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'll be fine." She nodded standing. "I love you." She said picking up her small bag as she moved to the door. He stood taking it from her hand pausing as his hand reached the door nob.

"I love you too." He replied placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Take care of Her." He ordered Francis as he handed the guard her bag.

"Come in." She called as a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Hey, um this came for you." Dillion said standing in the doorway with a small brown box.

"Who's it from?" She asked confused.

"I don't know." Dillion shrugged. "A messenger dropped it off."

"Doesn't sound like a bomb." She teased shaking it lightly.

"Your goon checked it out already." Dillion laughed. "Maybe a wedding present."

"Defiantly not a toaster." She shrugged searching the plain brown wrapping for a address or name.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Dillion asked curiously. "Unless you want me to go so."

"No, you can stay." She said patting the bed next to her. "In case it's something horrifying like a snake." She laughed.

"Gee thanks." He grinned taking a seat. She tore open the wrapping dumping the contents out on the bedspread. A black velvet jewelry box tumbled out. She took it slowly open it to reveal two stunning silver hair clips.

"Nice." Dillion said glancing at the Hair combs with as much interest as any man gave Jewelry. "Who are they from?"

"I don't know." She began. "Hey wait theirs a note." She said noticing the plain white envelope with her name scrawled across the front. She smiled instantly recognizing the hand writing. She opened it silently reading the contents.

Elizabeth,

I am and forever will remain a man of my word. Well played Princess. While I can't truly say I am happy about your choice of grooms I wish you only happiness. When I received the invitation I couldn't help but to think back to that day in your fathers office as you so bravely stared down men that held your very life in their hands and refused to marry out of anything but love. It was that act that gave me the courage to leave my family, to toss aside my wealth and sense of obligation and chase after the woman that captured my heart. The day I proposed to my dear Sofie, a penniless man with nothing to offer her, I finally understood your bravery. The smiled that graced her beautiful face, the love in her eyes as she accepted, is a memory I shall cherish forever. I couldn't give her the wedding she deserved, I couldn't buy her a ring, she didn't even have a proper wedding dress, but none of that mattered to her. She said she didn't need it, just me and I believed her. But I wanted to give her something, something she could keep to remember the day, to pass onto our children. I found these at a local market, the simple beauty of them reminded me of her, she never looked more beautiful to me than she did as she wore them proudly as she walked down the isle in her dirty jeans and t-shirt. In the end all I had left of my love is my memories, a faded photo and these, ten dollar silver hair combs, that she treated as if they were the hope diamond. I may not know much about weddings but, I do know the traditions, these were her something new and perhaps if you'd like they can be your something borrowed.

Lorenzo

"So, who are they from?' Dillion asked curiously.

"A friend, a good friend." She replied with a sad smile.

"Wake up Sleepy head, it's your big day." Emily exclaimed jumping up and down on her bed.

"Go away." Liz groaned pulling the comforter over her head.

"Nope, we're not allowed to eat breakfast until you get up, and I'm hungry." Dillion ordered throwing the blanket off her.

"Hey." Liz shrieked as she was hit with the cold morning air.

"Ok, brats, get out." AJ order from the doorway.

"We're not brats." Emily pouted.

"Don't make me use the hired goon." AJ threatened.

"I don't think calling him a goon is the best way to get his help." Liz sighed sitting up. "I'll be down in a minute." She promised as AJ pushed them out the door.

"Your goon brought this over." He said handing her a large wrapped box.

"He's not a goon." She scolded.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I'm going to throw up." She admitted. "And not because I'm sick. I'm just...I'm not sure this is the best idea anymore."

"Say the word and we're on a plane." He offered.

"I'll keep that in mind." She sighed. "Tell Lila I'll be down in a minute."

"Take your time." He replied shutting the door behind him.

She walked out the bathroom throwing her messy curls into a bun as she studied the package AJ left on her bed. She picked up the plain white envelope tearing it open.

Carly said it was tradition for the groom to get the bride a present on their wedding day. Jewelry or something. I wasn't sure what to get you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, I don't deserve you, but I love you. You've given me everything I could ever want, and more. One day I hope to share this with our child, to share our story. How I remember waking up to see you at the hospital, when I realized I was in love with you, how excited we were when we found out about our baby, how much we love each other. You've made me happier than I ever thought I could be.

Jason

She smiled as she tore the pale pink wrapping paper off the box, opening it up an peering inside. She pulled out a brown leather album flipping to the first page. She brushed away her tears as she made it to the last filled page. It was a chronicling of there friendship, from the first picture of them at the hospital to a shot of them at the engagement party Carly threw a week ago. They're were so many memories, games of pool, bike rides, laughter and tears. He even managed to get a few of their mug shots from some of their more wild nights. She paused at some reading the small captions he'd wrote.

She shut the book tracing her fingers over the gold lettering. The Morgans. That was going to be them, in a few hours they would be Mr and Mrs Morgan. They were a family, her Jason and their unborn child and the doubts that this is what Jason wanted, that she was forcing him into it had slowly faded with each page. He loved her, wanted to marry her, have this baby, that just left one thing for her to do. The thing she'd avoided doing for years. She mustered up her courage walking out the door, After Breakfast she told herself rushing down the stairs. The whole way down cursing herself for being a chicken.


	45. Facing the Past

"You look beautiful." Carly said tearfully as she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"Absolutely perfect." Monica added tearfully.

"No crying." Emily sniffed.

"Yes, save it for the ceremony." Lila smiled.

"I think your ready." Carly said giving her another once over. "They should be starting soon."

"Why don't you guys head down, I think I need a minute alone." Liz replied

"Of course dear." Lila smiled as Monica wheeled her out of the room.

"Jason's not going to know what hit him." Emily grinned hugging her.

"Speaking of which, I should go see how the groom is doing." Carly sighed. "Knowing those men they're not even dressed yet."

"Sure they are, there all afraid of making you angry." Liz teased.

"They should be." Carly declared following Emily downstairs.

"It's time." She told her reflection. With a determined nod she turned walking into the hallway.

She paused as her hand reached door nob. She took a deep breath pushing it open and stepping inside.

Nothing had changed, it was just like the last time she'd been here. It was as if time stood still. She closed her eyes and for a moment she could see him sitting at that desk, studying the open text book as she lay on his bed sketching.

"_Aren't you ever going to get sick of drawing me?" He asked as he turned around in his chair to face her. "I mean I know I'm good looking and all." _

"_Your not that good looking." She teased. _

"_Oh really?" He asked. _

"_Nope, in fact I think your weird looking, that's why you make such a great subject." She smirked. _

"_I'm not weird looking." He said with a mock glare. _

"_Freakish may be a better word." She grinned_

"_Freakishly handsome." He countered. _

"_Nope just freakish." She laughed._

"_Take it back." He demanded. _

"_Nope." She grinned. _

"_Fine then you leave me no choice." He said standing with a wicked gleam in his eye. _

"_Stay away from me." She cried scrambling to get out of his reach but he was to quick for her grabbing her and throwing her back onto the bed, pinning her beneath him as he began tickling her unmercifully. "No fair, stop...please...stop." She begged through her laughter. _

"_Take it back." He grinned. _

"_Never." She said determinedly trying to throw him off her. "Your...a...freak." She said trying to catch her breath. _

"_Have it your way." he shrugged as he resumed his torture. _

"_Fine...You win I take it back." She yelled. "Your good looking, you're the best looking man in the world, just stop." _

"_See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He laughed as he rolled off her laying beside her as she caught her breath. _

"_You know your going to pay for that." She said. _

"_Elizabeth." He began unsurely as he turned on his side to face her. "I..." _

"_What is it?" She asked confused as he stared down at her. _

"_I should see what's going on." Jason sighed as they heard screaming from downstairs. "Wait for me, I'll be right back." _

"_For you, forever." She smiled picking up her sketch book from where it had fallen on the floor. _

"_AJ Stop." Jason shouted "Don't do this." _

_She flew to the window as she heard the engine rev. She was just in time to see the tail lights shine as the car sped wildly out the driveway. She looked into the darkness searching for him. The she heard it, the squealing tires, the crash that echoed through the still night. And just like that he was gone. _

It was all exactly the same, the clothes that hung in the closet, the pictures on the dresser, the empty water glass on the night stand, the books on the shelf, all the forgotten possessions waiting for their owner to return to claim them. But he never would. He was gone.

"Hey Jase " She called softly. She opened her eyes when she didn't hearthe customary_ "Hey Lizzie." _Only he called her that, and she only let him get away with it when they were alone, she hated the name, and that was partly why he insisted on using it, to annoy her. It was also the same reason she called him Jase, in retaliation. Though Carly called him that often now, and others from time to time, she never would. Jase was Jason Quatermain.

"I miss you so much." She said tearfully. "I know I didn't keep my promise. I stopped waiting. But, you didn't come back. I was so angry at you at first, for leaving me, and then I was scared, scared because I knew when I came back it would be to say goodbye. And we don't do that. I'm getting married. He looks like you, he sounds like you, but he's not you. At first I tried to convince myself that he was. Your alike in so many ways and completely different in so many more. It's like a stranger took over your life. I clung to him at first because I wanted to believe he was you, but, I realized he wasn't and never would be. I got to know him, I fell in love with him, with who he is now. I was so angry with you for getting in that car. But, not anymore. I can't be, because by doing that, you gave me him. Your never coming back, I'll never look in his eyes and see you, but it's ok. I'm not Lizzie anymore either. I'm not that girl, I don't know how to be. I think we both died on that day, we lost something we could never get back. I don't think I'll ever stop missing you, but I don't want you back anymore. Does that make me a terrible person? All I want to see when I look into his eyes is him. You'll always be the best friend I ever had, but Jason Morgan, he's my soul mate. I promised to wait forever, but I stopped a long time ago. I'm sorry, but I know you'd understand."

"Elizabeth." A voice called from the doorway.

"Hey." She replied..

"It's time." he replied.

"I know." She smiled sadly. "I'm ready." She said walking over to the door. She paused next to the sleek wooden desk picking up a small silver frame. She studied it for a minute before setting it back down. A small thud echoed through the quiet room as she closed the open text book placing it with the others on the waiting shelf. "Good bye Jase." She called softly shutting the door behind her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Perfect." She smiled. "I'm not going to need that plane after all."

"I never thought you would." He smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Your not so bad yourself." She grinned.

"I clean up pretty good huh?" He laughed.

"Clean up?" She said shaking her head "only you would call changing from an Armani suit into a tux cleaning up."

"I'm spoiled, I embrace it." He shrugged.

"I know, and I love you for it." She laughed.

"I heard what you said up there." He said pausing at the bottom of the stairway.

"It was time." She said smiling sadly. "I had to let go."

"He would understand." He replied seriously. "He'd be happy for you."

"He'd forgive you." She countered.

"I know, it's more about forgiving myself." He sighed. "But I'm getting there."

"I'm glad, now lets get going before Jason thinks I took off with you." She replied.

"Your trying to get me killed again, aren't you?" He asked shaking his head.

"He wouldn't kill you, just maim you." She teased.

"That's it, we're not friends anymore." He said stepping away from her.

"Ooh come on, don't be like that." She laughed as he backed away from her.

"Nope, we're through." He replied.

"AJ you found her, you need to get out side, we're about to start.' Emily ordered. "Are you ready?" She asked not pausing for a response. "I'm so excited."

"See you out there." AJ said darting out the door.

"Emily, go." Carly ordered as she watched Maxie and Georgie make it up to the alter.

"Here, you left your bouquet upstairs." Carly said handing it to her.

"What would I do without you?' Liz grinned.

"Be married in the middle of Jakes, in Jeans and a t shirt." Carly offered skipping out the door.

"Sounds like a good time to me." Liz shrugged.

"You look beautiful dear." Alan said taking her hand.

"Thanks, you ready to give me away?" She teased.

"No, but I suppose I don't have a choice." He grinned.

"Yeah, Carly threatened to shoot anyone who objects." Liz laughed as the music changed to the bridal march.

"I believe there playing your song." Alan said holding out his arm for her to take as they made their way through the glass doors.


	46. A wedding Gift

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Jason you may kiss your Bride." Father Coates smiled closing his Bible.

"I did miss you." Jason whispered causing her to grin as he captured her lips.

"Get a room already." AJ called over whistles and clapping lead by Dillion making sure to be the loudest and most obnoxious.

"Wanna run for it?" Elizabeth asked half jokingly as she buried her head in his chest.

"Remember you're the one who likes them." Jason smirked.

"Shut up Morgan." She groaned.

"Whatever you say Morgan." He replied as she smiled up at him.

"It's my pleasure to Present for the first time, Mr and Mrs Jason Morgan." Father Coates announced as they made their way down the small isle to the thunderous applause of their guests.

"What's going on there?" Liz asked curiously as Dillion made his way over to a small stage.

"You'll see." Carly smirked.

"We've put together a little surprise for my cuz and his new wife, a.k.a. the slave driver who has me working all summer" Dillion said standing on the makeshift stage."Some of you have known the bride and groom since they were little bitty criminals."

"Alleged." Liz called out smiling.

"Of course." Dillion grinned. "Alleged criminals. Well anyways, I being the curious young lad that I am, I couldn't help but ask around when this lovely lady showed up on our doorstep, being of no blood relation yet readily excepting the Quartermains as Family is grounds to have her institutionalized, in my opinion anyways."

"I couldn't agree more." Jason nodded.

"Hey." Liz said smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Anyways." Dillion continued ignoring them. "I decided to find out just who this woman was, and from friends and Family, and my close personal relationship with her."

"I thought I was the slave driver." Liz teased.

"You are." Dillion grinned. "But as I was saying, I learned the real story of Port Charles hottest couple and being the creative genius I am."

"That's what I love about him, his modesty." Georgie said rolling her eyes.

"You love me?" Dillion grinned.

"No...I ...I was just.." Georgie said rapidly turning bright red.

"Can't take it back now, I have witnesses." Dillion smirked. "You all heard her, she loves me."

"While were young." AJ called.

"Right." Dillion nodded. "Back to the mission at hand. I felt it was my responsibility to tell the story of the new Mr and Mrs Jason Morgan, for those of you that may not know it. Chronicling their romance from the sandbox to this very day with the help of their friends and family. So without further ado I present, a Dillion Quatermain production, Elizabeth and Jason, a love story."

"You know about this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Know, she helped." Sonny smirked at his wife.

"Ah hem." Justice cleared his throat Standing at a small podium on the side of the stage. "We begin about twenty years ago, a young five year old girl sits alone at the park unaware she's about to meet a six year old boy that will change her life." They all watched at the curtain drew back revealing Lulu and Michael.

"Hi." Michael said walking over to the brunet on the swings.

"Hi." Lulu replied.

"I'm gonna marry you." Michael declared.

"Why?" Lulu asked.

"Cause you're my best friend." Michael shrugged.

"Ok." Lulu smiled.

"I gotta go." Michael replied.

"Bye." Lulu replied.

"See you tomorrow." Michael said scrunching his nose in disgust as he placed a small peck on the girls cheek. They all laughed as the children both said eww whipping the 'germs' from themselves.

"Emily I think I need another cutie shot." Michael declared causing more laughter as the curtain closed.

"Well the last part not withstanding, that's basically how it happened." Justice laughed. "From that day forward the pair were inseparable. The best of friends, or perhaps even more. He believed in her dreams of becoming an artist and she in turn supported his of becoming a doctor. He was about to begin med school, engaged to another woman, but secretly harboring feelings for the woman he's proposed to all those years ago. Then came the day that everything changed." He said as the curtain opened again..

"Oh Elizabeth." Dillion said dramatically.. "I'm secretly in love with you and I will never admitted it, how could you ever feel the same way. Your so beautiful and exciting and I'm just a boring nerd.

"Oh Jason." Georgie replied with just as much drama. "I secretly love you too, I don't care of you're a nerd, I love everything about you even your pocket protector."

"Then maybe I will find the courage to tell you after all." Dillion began pausing as if listening to something. "I guess it will have to wait, my family needs me."

"AJ no." Dillion said dramatically. "I have to stop you."

"You'll never stop me." Lucas smirked.

"Don't do this, don't ruin your life." Dillion begged.

"Coming from a guy about to ruin his own." Lucas countered.

"I was just about to tell her how I felt." Dillion insisted.

"Then what the hell are you doing out here?" Lucas demanded.

"Trying to save you." Dillion replied.

"Noone can save me." Lucas replied from his seat. "I'm a drunk loser and I always will be."

"I have to try." Dillion said dramatically hopping into the folding chair next to him as Lucas pretended to drive away.

"We're gonna crash!" Lucas screamed as they both toppled from their seats.

"Oh no, my frontal lobe." Dillion cried.

"No, you can't shoot him." Liz grinned as Jason glared at the other spiky haired blonde.


	47. A Love Story

"It was six months of agony for us all while Jason lay comatose. But, Just when our hope began to fade, he woke up. We were all so relived to have him back but, none of us were prepared for the new Jason."

"Oh Jason, your our son, we love you." Sky gushed.

"You just need to remember." Ned added.

"Why would I want to remember a bunch of crazies like you?" Dillion demanded. "Your Son's dead, Just go away and leave me alone."

"Now listen here young Man." AJ began.

"Oh shut up old man." Dillion glared. "You can stay, your not annoying."

"Why thank you." Emily smiled from her 'wheel chair' which was actually Alan's desk chair.

"Jason pushed the entire family away except for Lila and Emily, not that we can really blame him." Justice continued as the scene changed. "It wasn't until later that he'd meet his future bride."

"Visiting Hours are over." Dillion said coldly.

"So?" Georgie shrugged.

"Who the hell are you?" Dillion demanded.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Webber." Georgie replied.

"I don't remember you, so just go away." Dillion ordered.

"No." Georgie replied.

"We're not friends." Dillion insisted.

"But we could be." Georgie shrugged.

"I could just have you thrown out." Dillion threatened.

"Go ahead." Georgie replied.

"Fine, I guess you can stay, you do have a nice rack after all." Dillion shrugged.

"So that's why you didn't throw me out." Liz laughed.

"Always the sweet talker huh Jase?" Sonny teased.

"Oh shut up." Jason glared.

"After time Jason and Elizabeth did reconnect." Justice picked up. "Eventually their friendship grew into more. Eventually Jason proposed and for some reason, none of us can understand, she said yes. We weren't privy to the details but knowing the couple I can assure you there was no candle light or soft music, most likely it happened something like this..."

"Carly do you ever knock?" Dillion demanded as Maxie ran on stage.

"No, you know I don't respect other people's privacy or think they can live their own lives." Maxie shrugged.

"She really captures your essence, doesn't she sweetheart." Sonny laughed as Carly glared at him.

"I wonder who's playing you." Liz grinned, they didn't have to wait long.

"Jason we need to go." Zander said dramatically.

"Right, Children to steal candy from, puppies to kick." Dillion nodded. "You know 'business'"

"You work so hard importing coffee." Georgie said unable to keep the grin off her face.

"So I was wondering if you didn't have any plans later, wanna get married?" Dillion asked casually.

"Oh Jason, your so romantic." Georgie gushed. "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Cool." Dillion smiled tossing her a ring. "Here I found this when I was digging around in the local cemetery, I mean park."

"Oh Jason you robbed a grave for me." Georgie gushed.

"Isn't he the sweetest." Maxie sighed.

"And he's pretty easy on the eyes too." Georgie added sharing a conspiring look with her sister.

"He's definitely a hottie." Maxie grinned as Dillion and Zander stood confused.

"He's got the nicest butt I've ever seen." Georgie smirked as Dillion sputtered indignantly.

"The man fills out a pair of jeans like nobody else." Maxie grinned.

"That is not in the script!" Dillion cried.

"Duh, it's called ad-libbing." Maxie laughed.

"We were just really in Character." Georgie teased.

"Yeah, we were channeling Elizabeth and Carly." Maxie nodded.

"Elizabeth and Carly do not discuss Jason's butt." Dillion began.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Sonny shrugged as the crowed laughed.

"He does have a nice ass." Carly spoke up causing Jason to glare.

"I'm sure were not the only ones who talk about it." Liz shrugged. "If you don't want women to look at it you shouldn't put it out there like you do."

"He does flaunt it doesn't he." Carly smirked. "Not that I blame him, you know the saying, if you got it..."

"You know who else has a nice ass?" Liz asked grinning. "Ned, it must be a family thing."

"I know what you mean, those leather pants." Carly smirked. "Eddie Main knew how to work it."

"Why thank you." Ned grinned from the stage.

"Who's do you think is better?" Carly asked.

"I don't know, I mean Jason is my husband so I guess I should..." Liz teased.

"Oh by all means, don't let me stop you." Jason said shaking his head.

"He's such a good sport." Carly grinned.

Jason honey, why don't you hop up there and turn around, so we can compare." Liz asked.

"Yeah, we'll all vote." Carly said unable to hold back her laughter.

"Best butt award." Liz laughed.

"It's not really the same without the leather pants though." Carly shrugged.

"No, I guess not." Liz sighed dramatically.

"Are you too done?" Jason groaned.

"Yeah, because if were going to be honest we all know who really has the best butt of them all." Liz replied.

"Oh and who would that be?" Dillion asked annoyed.

"Johnny." Liz and Carly sighed dramatically.

"Nice knowing you man." Francis laughed slapping his friend on the back.


	48. Unwelcome Guest?

"Your not angry, are you?" Georgie asked nervously.

"I loved it." Liz grinned.

"See, I told you she would." Dillion gloated.

"Yeah, and you also asked me to stand in front of you because and I quote, 'Jason wont shoot a girl.'"Georgie said rolling her eyes.

"Jason's not mad, are you?" Liz asked.

"No comment." Jason replied.

"See, he loved it." Liz grinned. "Some on Morgan, you owe me a dance."

"We already danced." Jason shrugged.

"Oh come on Jason?" Liz asked pouting.

"Nope." Jason smirked.

"Fine, maybe I'll just find someone else to dance with then." She threatened.

"Have fun." Jason shrugged.

"Please Jason?" She asked pouting.

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

"The pleasure of my company." She replied.

"You're my wife, you have to spend time with me." He smirked.

"I'll let you beat up AJ." She offered.

"Really?" he asked.

"No." She sighed. "But, you can glare at him. Come on you know you love too."

"Not good enough." Jason smirked.

"If he wont Dance with You, I'd love to."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jason demanded.

"I was invited." Lorenzo smirked. "You look Lovely Elizabeth."

"Thank you." Liz smiled.

"I'm glad you decided to wear them." He said reaching out to finger one oh her curls.

"I was honored to." Liz smiled.

"Don't touch her." Jason ordered moving to stand between them.

"So we have a problem?" Sonny asked glaring lethally as he approached.

"None what so ever." Lorenzo shrugged. "Though, we will need to discuss what this new development will mean for our businesses."

"This isn't the time or the place." Sonny replied.

"No, your right it's not." Lorenzo nodded. "I"ll call and set up a meeting."

"You do that." Sonny replied.

"Call me if you need anything." Lorenzo said kissing Elisabeth's hand.

"She doesn't need anything from you." Jason replied coldly pulling Liz to his side.

"Thank you Lorenzo, for coming today, and everything." Liz replied elbowing her husband. "You've been a good friend to me."

"Morgan, I don't know if you realize how lucky you are." Lorenzo said glaring at the younger man. "If you hurt her, nothing will be able to stop me from coming after you."

"Ok, enough." Liz sighed. "Your all big bad tough guys, we get it."

"Do we really need to have this pissing contest now?" Carly added. "Or can we shelve it for today and just enjoy Elizabeth and Jason's wedding?"

"I'm enjoying myself." Sonny said still glaring at Alcazar.

"Me too." Lorenzo replied.

"You wouldn't be if you saw the way Sage was making eyes at Milo." Liz smirked. "Watch out before she falls for one of Sonny's men."

"Excuse me." Lorenzo said hurrying to pry his niece away from the young guard.

"Dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Liz smiled taking his outstretched hand.

"So, you don't wish you were out here with Ned, or Johnny?" Jason teased.

"Nope." She smirked resting her head against his chest. "I only want to dance with you."

"Good." He smiled. "Are you ok?" He asked carefully studying her face.

"Just Tired." She replied. "So was it everything you hoped it would be?"

"Was what?" He asked.

"The wedding." She replied.

"Yeah, you were there, that's all that I hoped for." He replied. "Was it everything you hoped for?"

"I know what you were trying to do Jason." She replied smiling up at him.

"And what was that?" he asked.

"Agreeing to get married here, at the mansion, the big wedding, putting up with your family, all of this." She replied. "And I love you for it, but your wrong."

"Ok." He said confused.

"I don't care about any of it, at the end of the day I'm just happy that I'm with you." She smiled. "Jason Morgan, the man I love, the only man I wanted to marry."

"Then things seemed to work out for you." He joked.

"You tried to give me the wedding I would have had, if I married Jason Q." She insisted. "And I love you for it but, it wasn't necessary. I don't have any regrets Jason. I was in love with him, for a long time but I realized something recently. I'm not that girl anymore, and part of me will always love him, but I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with you Jason Morgan, and I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"You don't have to, because you'll never get rid of me now." He said brushing a gentle kiss over her lips. "And honestly, I didn't for you."

"Really?" She asked disbelievingly. "Then why?"

"For them." He said gesturing over to the table where the Q's sat. "I know I can't be him for them, but I could give them this."

"You're a good man Jason Morgan." She smiled.

"Don't let it get out.' He grinned.

"Wouldn't want to ruin your tough guy rep." She teased.

"It'll just make it harder to steal candy from babies and kick puppies." He smirked.

"The coffee business is rough." She laughed. "So." She said turning serious. "We said our vows, danced, had cake, threw the bouquet and garter, there's only one thing left to do and were done with all this wedding crap."

"And what would that be?" Jason asked.

"Well you see we still have to consummate our vows." She smirked. "Techincally were not married until we do."

"Consummate huh?" he smirked. "We wouldn't want to break the rules."

"Then lets get the hell out of here." She grinned.

"I like the way you think Mrs Morgan." He laughed.


End file.
